Rebirth of Legends
by Leaf Ranger
Summary: Naruto learns of his true heritage. With the help of a friend from the past, and the love of his life, will he be able to save the world, and become a legend? NaruxHina, OCXYugito. First Fanfic, featuring my own real story's main character.
1. Despair and Departure

**Hey everyone**. **Thanks for reading my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I totally own my OC and any jutsu you haven't seen before.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Despair and Departure**

The moon shone brightly down upon the Village Hidden in The Leaves. For most of those who lived there, it was a perfect night. But for one certain ninja, it was perhaps one of the worst nights of his life. In a somewhat decaying apartment, a blond, sixteen year old ninja stared at the ceiling above his bed.

_How is it possible? _He thought. _How can a life go so wrong in so little time?_

Naruto Uzumaki thought back to the beginning of the week. Teams Kakashi and Kurenai had barely returned from their failed mission to capture Itachi Uchiha, when Naruto was summoned to Lady Tsunade's office. There, he learned that his mentor, Jiraiya , had been killed in combat against the Akatsuki leader.

_**Flashback**_

"_What?" Naruto said softly, not quite believing what he had just been told._

"_I'm sorry Naruto. I... I wish I hadn't sent him on that mission." Tsunade seemed close to tears, as she told Naruto the truth. She was barely even able to look at him._

_Naruto's head was bowed, tears threatening to spill from his eye's. But he realized what Tsunade was feeling as well. He looked up at her, and put on as brave as a face as possible._

"_It's all right, Granny Tsunade." He said with as much courage as possible. As she looked up, surprise in her eyes, Naruto gave her a sad smile. "He was a ninja, and did what he needed to do. You were just doing what you needed to do when you sent him."_

_As she began to cry, Naruto gently touched her shoulder. "Please don't_ _think I hate you. I can't hate you for doing your job."_

_Tsunade looked at him with gratitude. "Thank... thank you. You don't know what this means." She picked up a scroll on her desk._

"_He sent this for you, before he died. I have already looked through it. I hope you don't mind."_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto looked at the scroll on the table next to his bed. He had taken it home, and opened the seal written in it. There had been a letter, several books on jutsu's, and a scroll covered in several powerful seals. He read the letter first, hoping for an explanation. In it, he learned about Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki, and his doujutsu, the Rinnegan. He also learned that the scroll contained the yin chakra of the Kyuubi, which surprised him. He never knew he had only half of the Fox sealed in him. But what came next had really floored him. Jiraiya had explained in the last part of the letter that the scroll could only be opened by one who had the blood of the one who had sealed it. Jiraiya's letter revealed that Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Naruto remembered how he had stared at that for hours. He was the son of the legendary Fourth Hokage. His father had saved the village, by sealing the Kyuubi in him. Naruto understood what his father had done, but it still came as a shock. The letter finally concluded with the instructions on how to join the yin and yang chakra, when Naruto was ready.

That had only been the first day. Two days later, with Naruto still trying to adjust to the fact that he was the son of the Fourth, disaster had struck him again. One villager, an old man, had finally had enough. He hated Kyuubi for slaughtering his son when it had attacked. When he saw the way that Naruto was being treated, like a _normal_person, he lost it. He went through the village, yelling "The Kyuubi lives! The Kyuubi lives in that scum, Naruto Uzumaki!" Most of the villagers and shinobi already knew this, and didn't really care. But there were those who didn't know the truth yet. Specifically, nine ninja who were Naruto's friends and allies didn't know. From Naruto's understanding, they were all shocked. Sai and Sakura, having witnessed Kyuubi's power, already knwe the truth, and were unaffected. But from what they had told Naruto, the other's weren't taking the news well. Naruto, assuming the worst, had locked himself away in his apartment for two days. Until that day, the worst in Naruto's life.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto! Come on, you need to get out of here!" The pink haired kunoichi grabbed her blond teammate, intent on getting him to leave his apartment. Kakashi Hatake, and Sai stood nearby._

"_Just leave me alone, Sakura_. _I don't want to go out."_

"_Well you're going to, dummy! Get up, and get your jacket on! NOW!"_

_Naruto sighed, and slipped his black and orange jacket on. "Fine. Just don't expect me to enjoy it."_

_Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "Even if we were taking you to Ichiraku Ramen?"_

_Naruto gave a little smile. "Well, maybe I'll enjoy it a little."_

_Sakura shook her head. What had happened to him? She knew he had been through some serious hardships, but he had never acted like this before. It was like he was someone else._

_They left Naruto's apartment, and the four of them headed down the street. They had barely rounded the corner, when..._

"_Naruto!" A green blur appeared before them. . He wore a green leotard, orange leg warmer's, a green vest, a bowl hair cut, and had huge bushy brows._

"_Naruto, how are you!" Rock Lee yelled in a very loud voice._

"_Lee? Any chance you could quite down a bit?" Naruto stuck a finger in his ear and wiggled it._

"_Forgive me. But it is indeed a great honor to be in the presence of such a great hero."_

_Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"_

_Lee looked at him in surprise. "You hold the Kyuubi. You have protected the village from many years. You are a HERO! I just wished Neji and Tenten thought so too."_

_Naruto shrugged. "I expected that. Don't worry that much." He smiled and smacked Lee on the back. "Knowing you are on my side is more than enough."_

_Sakura smiled and kissed Lee on the cheek. "This is so great Lee! Thank you." _

_Lee blushed, blood spurted from his nose, and he fainted. Naruto smiled at a startled Sakura. "You should know better. Let's get him to the hospital."_

"_No need! I shall help my prized pupil!" Might Guy, Lee's sensei, leapt down, and picked up Lee. It was obvious where Lee had got his fashion sense from. "Naruto, it has always been an honor to be near a hero like you. Farewell, and may the passion of youth flame in you always!" With that, he leapt away._

_Naruto smiled. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all."_

_Sai nodded. "It is better to have one true friend, instead of many false friends."_

_Kakashi smiled as he read his familiar orange covered book. "That's true."_

_Things went up from there. Shikamaru and Choji came up to him. _

"_Naruto! Why didn't you tell me you were a hero. We could have had a party to honor you!" Choji's stomach growled._

"_Which would have been so troublesome." Shikamaru said, before smiling at Naruto. "You know, I always knew you were tough and different. But I didn't know you were that tough. Remind me not to mess with you." _

_Naruto noted the smile on Shikamaru. "Good idea, lazy boy. So you two don't mind knowing the truth about me?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Not at all."_

"_Cool. Thanks guy's. This really means a lot to me." He hugged them both, and shook their hands. As they left he yelled "Ino a no go?"_

_Shikamaru turned a shook his head. "Sorry. We'll work on her."_

_Naruto waved as he turned away, smiling his old smile. He seemed to be coming back to his old self. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi smiled at each other._

_What happened next shattered Naruto's hope at things being all right._

_They were almost to Ichiraku Ramen, when they ran into Kiba and Shino. As soon as they saw Naruto, they both jumped back, turned, and ran. Naruto watched them, then looked around. She wasn't there. The one she really wanted to see. His smile slipped._

"_Guys, have you heard anything about Hinata?"_

_The others looked at each other with looks of concern. Sakura finally answered. "She kinda disappeared... after she found out. She's been in her home ever since."_

_Naruto's face, and heart plummeted. He looked down at his feet. "I...right." He stood there, then looked up with his grin. "Thanks guys, but... I'm not hungry. How about some other time?" He suddenly leapt away before they could answer, and was jumping along rooftops back to his place. Before he had left, Sakura saw the tears that had suddenly began to fall from his eye's._

"_Does he...?" Sakura asked out loud._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto had kept to himself afterwards. He sat in his home, and read over the books and scrolls Jiraiya had left him. Then, under the cover of a transformation, he wouldpractice the skills he had learn. But it wasn't enough.Which was why he was laying there, waiting for an old friend. He had told Tsunade of his intent to leave with a friend and trainer for six months. They would train in the forest surrounding the village, where they wouldn't be bothered, but would be on hand if needed. Tsunade didn't like it, until Naruto had pointed out that the training would make him strong enough to withstand Akatsuki. Tsunade had finally agreed.

A shadow knocked on Naruto's door. He quickly grabbed his pack off the floor, and left the apartment. The shadow nodded, and disappeared. Naruto immediately headed for the gate at the southern wall. When he arrived, he was surprised to find both Tsunade and Sakura waiting with his trainer, the shadowy figure.

"Sakura? Granny Tsunade? What are you to doing here?"

"We wanted to see you off. We wanted you to know that you will be missed."

Tsunade nodded. "Everyone who supports you wanted to come, but it would draw to much attention."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. This really means a lot to me."

Sakura smiled, and hugged him. "Any requests before you go?"

Naruto looked down, unsure. Then he looked up. "Yeah. Can you look after Hinata for me, while I'm gone?"

Sakura sighed. "You like her, huh?"

Naruto looked down again. "I'm sorry Sakura. But the truth is, I've always liked you like a sister. I just asked you out so you wouldn't feel bad every time Sasuke turned you down."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I understand, and I will take care of Hinata, just for you. It will be my way of saying thanks."

Naruto smiled. He shared one last hug with both Tsunade and Sakura, before turning to his partner. They both nodded, and headed out of the gate. Naruto turned as the gates began to close. He saw Sakura and Tsunade wave, just before the gates sealed. He turned to the road before him, and steeled himself. _When I come back, I will no longer be a threat to the village. I will be strong, strong enough to protect everyone._

Naruto stepped out, trailing behind the shadowy figure you moved ahead into the forest.

* * *

**Leaf Ranger: Sorry for the long flashback. It was needed to establish who was on Naruto's side, and who wasn't.**

**Anyways, it doesn't matter, as I don't plan on using flashbacks that much, if at all. I hope you all enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be out as soon as I finish it.**

**Shadowy figure: What is up with me not talking? Why didn't you introduce me?**

**Leaf Ranger: To build suspense. Besides, you are me, just the me in these stories.**

**Shadowy Figure: Whatever, just introduce me next time.**

**Leaf Ranger: I will, I will, don't get your panties in a knot. Jeez!**

**Naruto: You wear panties? (Smirks)**

**Both: NO!**


	2. Return from Roaming

**

* * *

**

Here is Chapter 2 of my story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own my OC, and any of his jutsu's. Contact me if you're interested in using any of them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Return from Roaming**

_Six months later_

Two figures passed under the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. They both stopped and looked around at the buildings and the people. One wore a dull, dark green cloak, with a hood pulled up over his head. The lower part of his face was hidden behind a bandanna tied in place. His blue eyes calmly surveyed every person nearby, noting which were ninja's, and carried weapons. A few brown bangs fell over his forehead. A hand, covered in a fingerless glove, emerged from the cloak, and adjusted a longbow on his back. The bow sat in a quiver filled with long arrows, each one flighted with black feathers. A sword scabbard was secured above the quiver, with the hilt of the three foot long blade peering over the shoulder of it's owner. A triangular shield, with another swept point at the top, also rested on his back. He turned to his companion, who was staring up at the face of the Fourth Hokage.

The second man stood a few inches taller, at roughly six feet. He seemed to have a thing for black. He had on loose black pants, and a black t-shirt. The pants and shirt had red, orange, and yellow flames along their bottoms, and the t-shirt sported a red swirl, with a fox head over it. He had on black combat boots, with metal toes. Over all of this, he wore a black coat, similar to the Fourth's Hokage robes, but with sleeves. The same flame design licked the bottom of the coat. His hands were covered in fingerless gloves, that were backed by black metal forearm gauntlets, which covered his knuckles and up into the coat. No one could really identify this man, as he wore a face mask similar to the legendary Kakashi. He also had a black bandanna covering the top of his head. A long man of blond hair fell out from under it. He also wore sunglasses, similar to the one's Shino Aburame wore as a genin. A three and a half foot katana on his back completed his outfit.

The few villagers and ninja nearby watched him carefully, despite the black clothed Leaf Village headband around his forehead. But he just turned to the guard booth. He almost seemed to smile as he spotted a blond kunoichi, and her loud mouthed companion.

"I'm so bored! Why does the Hokage always assign us guard duty? When am I going on a real mission again?"

"Shut up Kiba. I'm so tired of your whining. You and I both know why we're here."

"Yeah, just because of the way we treated Naruto. So what. He's a demon, how are we supposed to treat him?"

"Maybe, but he's always had our back. And I've never really seen him lose control of it. Maybe we were..."

"Don't go soft on me. He's got you know what in him!"

The coat man approached the booth, with the cloaked figure following him. He stopped in front of the post, gaining the squabbling ninja's attention.

"Trainee and Trainer team 1573, reporting back in."

Ino opened a schedule book, and slowly looked over the numbers. "1573, 1573. Here we are. Six month training period, for..."

She gasped, looked up at the figure, and promptly fainted.

Kiba looked at her still form. "What's her problem." He took a look at the person, then down at the book. His eye's widened, and he slowly looked back up. The coat figure chuckled.

"What up, dog boy?"

Kiba joined Ino on the ground. The figure shrugged, and turned to the big white dog sitting near by. "Hey Akamaru. How you been?"

The dog barked as the two figures headed to the Hokage Tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several minutes later, they were sitting in the lobby outside the Hokages office. They reported who they were to Shizune, who was waiting for confirmation from the guard booth. Eventually, the phone rang, and Shizune hit the intercom button. Ino's shaky voice came over the line.

"Training... t-team 1573... has reported in."

Shizune chuckled. "A little late, Ino. They're already here." She hung up, left her desk, and knocked on the Hokage's door. Tsunade's voice echoed out to them.

"What is it? I'm busy right now."

Shizune opened the door. "One of the training teams has returned, Lady Tsunade."

"Well, send them in."

Shizune nodded, and turned away from the door, allowing the two figures to enter. They both came forward, and bowed, respectfully saying, "Lady Hokage."

She looked up at both of them, slightly confused. "Which team are you?"

The cloaked figure spoke up, his voice surprisingly normal sounding for such a deadly looking figure. "Team 1573, my lady."

She looked at them, then quickly looked at her register. As soon as she saw the name of the trainee, she looked up at them in shock.

The man in the coat chuckled. "Got ya, Granny Tsunade."

"NARUTO!" Tsunade lept up, and hugged the sixteen year old ninja. Surprisingly, her strength didn't seem to bother him. He just hugged her back with one arm, while pulling down his face mask with the other. As she pulled away, he took off his sunglasses, and gave her a smile. Tsunade immediately noted some changes in Naruto. Besides his change in clothes, his eye's, while still bright, seemed to be more intelligent than she had ever seen. His smile was still as bright as ever, but it seemed more mature. The long hair caught her attention, and it immediately made her think that he could easily be mistaken for his father. She decided the training must have done wonders on him.

"It's good to have you back. This village is way too quiet without you."

"It's good to be back. You haven't met my trainer yet. Lady Tsunade, this is Arashen Uzuma, last survivor of the nomadic Ranger clan."

Tsunade looked at the cloaked figure, who lowered the bandanna around his lower face. "Ranger Clan?"

Arashen smiled. "We were a group of ninja's trained in several ancient arts, as well as tracking, kenjutsu, and marksmanship in every form of weapon."

Tsunade looked him up and down, impressed at the skill's mentioned. "Your clan was nomadic?"

Arashen nodded. "Our village was wiped out in the early ninja wars. The clan looked after itself, wandering in search of a home." The ranger's face fell. "Seven years ago, when I was ten, our clan was wiped out by the forces of the Rock Village. I alone survived."

Tsunade gently placed a hand on Arashen's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Anyways, I wandered on my own, carrying the scrolls and records of my clan. About three years ago, I ran into Naruto and Jiraiya, while they were training. I trained with them a bit, then left, offering my services to them if they ever needed it."

"So you came and trained Naruto? I hope you were able to give him plenty of instruction."

"Not really. I helped him to infuse the yin chakra, and taught him how to wield a sword. It was Kyuubi who gave Naruto most of his training."

Tsunade seemed stunned for a moment. "W-what?"

Naruto smiled. "It's complicated, and I don't wan't to have to explain multiple times. I know you wan't to test my abilities, so how about you call Team Kakashi, and I'll show you whatever you want to see."

Tsunade shook herself out of her stupor. "Right. I've been keeping Team Kakashi inactive for the past few days, just for you." Tsunade went to the door. "Shizune! Contact Kakashi, and tell him to get his team to training ground # 41."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade, Arashen, and Naruto waited in the open field. In the distance was a stretch of woods, with a river flowing along. Within minutes, four figures approached. Naruto, his face mask and sunglasses back in place, turned to Tsunade. "Whose the new guy?"

"I had to fill your spot, so I got a new chuunin to take your place. He specializes in taijutsu, with a smattering of nin and genjutsu. I believe his name is Daichi. He was a classmate of Konohamaru's."

"Right. Thanks." Team Kakashi approached, and looked over Arashen and Naruto without recognizing them.

"You summoned us, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi bowed to her.

"Yes. I need you to test the abilities of this ninja here." She indicated Naruto. "When I know his abilities, and how you works, I'll be able to properly rank him."

Kakashi looked at the man in the coat. His eye immediately caught sight of the long blond hair, and it widened. "Sensei?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling behind his mask. "No, but your close."

Sakura's eye's widened at the voice. "N-naruto?"

Naruto smiled even more as he removed his sunglasses. "Got it in one Sakura."

"NARUTO!" She glomped on him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. She backed up and looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"You mean the clothes? I actually have a surprise. I never really liked orange that much. It was just part of my image."

"What?" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Heh heh. I guess I have a confession. That whole, loud, idiot routine? That was a cover. I'm actually pretty smart, and not that obnoxious."

"Then why did you act like that?" Sakura couldn't believe Naruto's persona had been an act.

"Well, if everyone hated you, would you act smart, and give them more to fear?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment. "No. I guess I wouldn't. That was pretty smart."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. The outfit is also pretty intimidating, isn't?"

Tsunade butted in. "I hate to interrupt, but we have a testing to begin?"

Naruto smiled, and put his glasses back on. "Right." He turned to the others. "Sai, Kakashi? You guys ready to rumble."

Kakashi smiled. "If you can, bring it."

Sai pulled out his scroll and ink. "I will give my all."

Sakura pulled her gloves on. "I don't think this will be fair."

Daichi put on a confident smile. "Four on one? Piece of cake!"

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "How did you find another me?"

"Tsunade rolled her eye's. "He's nothing like Konohamaru."

With that, the five ninja's disappeared in different directions.

* * *

**Leaf Ranger: I can't believe how many reviews and hits I've received. Five reviews, and 116 hits on the first chapter. Awesome!**

**Arashen: Thanks for finally introducing me. Now when do I get to fight.**

**Naruto: Did you make me Goth?!**

**Leaf Ranger: Nooo, I made you seriously dangerous. Isn't that better?**

**Naruto: Sweet. The blade is cool too. (Pulls out katana, and swings a few times)**

**Arashen: It's a weapon, not a toy.**

**Naruto: I know, I know. I won't hurt an ally with it. But I hope to run into an enemy so I can really try it out.**

**Leaf Ranger: Please review, and third chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Power's Purpose

**Here's number 3. I have gotten great reviews, especially from** **authors who's fanfic's I really like.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would use it to rule the world. Or at least make a lot of money.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Power's Purpose**

Tsunade and Arashen looked out at the forest. The five ninja's had disappeared into it. Tsunade glanced at the silent cloaked figure next to her.

"I hope everything goes all right for Naruto."

Arashen snorted. "I just hope he actually give's them a chance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura watched the black coated figure slowly move through the clearing ahead of her. She remained hiiden, not making a sound, or moving a muscle. She was actually disappointed she had found him so quickly, and would be able to ambush him.

_Come on Naruto. Didn't that Arashen teach you anything?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Daichi smirked as he watched the blond. He had listened to all of Konohamaru's stories about Naruto. Then he heard the truth about him having the Kyuubi in him, and that just made him cooler. But now, the guy was just sitting there in the open. Why kind of ninja was he? _Guess you're not as good as I was led to believe._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sai watched his comrade. He was fairly disappointed. It seemed Naruto hadn't learned anything. He was just out in the open, waiting to be attacked. Sai slowly pulled out his pen, ready to draw. _Sorry for this, Naruto. But it's what you get._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kakashi waited to see if Naruto would move, or give any indication he knew someone was there. He was disappointed by the simple mistake Naruto was making. But at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be suspicious. _Naruto is the number 1 unpredictable ninja._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smiled. His trap was set, and he watched the four ninja's of Team Kakashi ready their attacks. _Here we go._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura leapt from the bush her super powered punch connecting with Naruto's jaw.

Daichi's kunai's and shurikens ripped into Naruto's limbs.

Sai's drawing of a cobra wrapped itself around Naruto, and bit his neck, releasing a sedative.

Kakashi performed his **Headhunter jutsu**, trapping Naruto in the ground.

Four shadow clones of Naruto suddenly puffed out of existence, leaving behind four bewildered ninja's.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"..."

_I knew it. It was a trap._

Naruto's voice echoed through the tree's. "My turn"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade watched the tree line. She had heard the two exclamations, and could only assume Naruto had pulled a fast one. Now he would have the advantage.

Ten minute's after the test began, Naruto came out, bearing a stupefied Sakura over his shoulder. Tsunade looked at her apprentice in shock. "What did you do to her?"

"I put her in a time freezing genjutsu. For her, it will seem like no time has passed since I caught her.

A second Naruto came out, dragging an unconscious Sai, who was sporting a bump on his head.

A third carried a paralyzed Daichi over his shoulder, with the chuunin yelling and cursing the whole time.

Suddenly, Kakshi flew out of the woods, throwing a kunai over his shoulder. The Naruto pursuing him deflected it with his drawn katana. They both faced each other on the open field. Kakashi quickly ran through several handsigns. "**Water style, Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

A massive plume of water rose from the river, and formed into a dragon. Just as it was bearing down on Naruto, he performed his own handsigns. "**Protective Earth Dome Jutsu!**" A dome of solid rock surrounded Naruto, and the water dragon splashed against. Suddenly, Naruto erupted from the ground in front of Kakashi, and struck Kakashi's right shoulder with his finger tips. Kakashi's arm went limp, soon followed by the left arm, and both legs. Kakashi started to fall, but Naruto caught him, and carried him over to the others.

Tsunade was indeed impressed. "It took you only eleven minute's to disable them. How?"

Naruto smiled as his clone's poofed away. "I spent six months training. You don't think I didn't learn anything?"

As Naruto released the jutsu's on his teamate's, Tsunade shook her head. "But from what I saw, you were at least high jounin. Was Arashen really able to train you to the rank in only six months?"

Arashen shook his head. "No, I didn't. In truth, all I really did was help Naruto integrate the yin chakra of the Kyuubi. After that, I taught him kenjutsu, and made his aim perfect. His real teacher's were Kyuubi and everything Jiraiya and the Namikaze clan left him."

Daichi gave Kakashi a confused look. "Namikaze? I knew that the Fourth was Minato Namikaze, but I didn't know they had a clan."

Naruto shook his head. "We did, once. The Namikaze were among the most capable fighter's in the Village. They were the first into battle, the last to leave the field. Eventually, the warfare and constant battles took their toll, until the clan was reduced to one man. My father, Minato Namikaze."

"So you learned about your clan's and the abilities they knew. But what did the Kyuubi teach you?"

Naruto smiled. "He didn't necessarily teach me, as much as I gained all his knowledge. I actually needed to tell you this, but the Kyuubi is actually quite misunderstood.

Everyone but Arashen gave Naruto the big, white eye's, jaw's hitting the ground look. "WHAT?!"

Naruto nodded. "It's true. The thing is, the yin chakra actually contained the Kyuubi's long term memories. When it was added to Kyuubi, he suddenly remebered eveything before he woke up inside of me." Naruto's face fell. "It was one big misunderstanding. On the night he attacked, a ninja had entered his den, and trapped his mate and seven kits into a summoning contract." Naruto's face slowly turned to anger. "It was Orochimaru. He was still posing as a Leaf ninja. Kyuubi got the contract, but Orochimaru slipped away. Kyuubi attacked the Village he saw responsible for ruining his happiness. But he learend the truth as my father sealed him in me. Before his chakra was separated, he promised my father he would do whatever it took to make up for his terrible error."

Naruto shook his head and wiped away a tear that had formed in one eye. His head perked up suddenly, then he nodded. "Granny, Kyuubi want's to talk to you."

Before Tsunade could respond, Naruto's voice changed. "**Lady Hokage, I am the Kyuubi. I want you to know that I am truly sorry for all the suffering I have caused the Village. I know that no matter what I do, I can never undo what I have done. But please** **believe me that I will do whatever I can to help the Village."**

Tsunade was taken aback. Every story she had heard about Kyuubi had made him out to be a mindless killing machine. Yet here he was, apologizing, and promising to protect the Village. It was all together confusing. Judging from the looks on Team Kakashi's face's they felt the same way she did. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Kyuubi, if you mean what you say, then promise me this. Swear that you will help Naruto become the best he can be. As far as the Village goes, most of the people in it don't deserve your sympathy."

Naruto/Kyuubi growled. "**You are right. And yet, the kit still wishes to protect them, even as they hate and despise him. He want's nothing more than to ensure that no one suffers as he has. I truly believe that if... no, **_**when**_** Naruto Namikaze becomes Hokage, he may unite all the world in peace."**

Naruto suddenly jerked, and shook his head. "That still feels weird. So, anything else, Granny?"

Tsunade glared at him. "I let you call me that the last few times, just because I was happy to see you. Do it one more time, and I may have to hurt you." Then she smiled. "So, what exactly is the full extent of your abilities? I think we only got a taste of them here."

Naruto smiled. "Right. Well, with my chakra alone, I can perform over a two thousand different jutus' most of which are C to S ranked. I can also freely use the my Rasen Shuriken, without getting hurt. I even upgraded it again." Naruto held out his right hand. Suddenly, the familiar blue swirl of chakra formed into the Rasengan. Then, several blades of wind formed around it, creating the shuriken form. Naruto pointed to one tree. "Watch this." Naruto pulled his right hand back, like he was about to throw it, and throw it he did. He released it like a normal shuriken, and it whistled through the air at breakneck speeds. When it hit the tree, the trunk disintegrated. There was actually nothing left of the tree. The ninja present all looked at Naruto with absolute awe. He merely shrugged. "I have nineteen more of those left in me."

"N-n-n-n-nineteen?" Sakura stammered. She had seen what the Rasen Shuriken did to the body of an enemy. Naruto could effectively wipe out a squad with one. With twenty, he could take on an army.

"Yeah. Oh, I also mastered another of my father's jutsu's." Naruto suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing behind Kakashi. "Recognize it?"

"You... you... you learned the Hirashin?" Tsunade felt very weak. The Hirashin alone would allow Naruto to wipe out an army by himself. This was too much. "How?"

"Well, Kyuubi helped me understand the principles. Basically, the Hirashin works by opening a hole in time and space. You can use it to basically open a 'door' in between where you are, and where you want to go. The problem is, over a distance, the second opening is very weak, and not well anchored. That's where these came in." Naruto held up a tri pronged kunai knife, which had a seal on the handle.

"That's the kunai Minato-sensei carried." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Right. The thing is, it's not the kunai. It's the seal. The seal effectively acts as an anchor for your second opening, thus allowing you to move from point A to point B. Of course, that's only the basics of it. Getting the jutsu down is still extremely difficult, and needs large amounts of chakra."

"Unbelievable. This alone puts you on Hokage level. You could probably face me in combat and win." Tsunade was impressed.

Sai, however, had caught what Naruto had said earlier. "And this is with only _your_ chakra?"

"Yeah. When I use the Kyuubi's chakra, things are different."

Tsunade looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's so much power, I can only really use Rasengan, Shadow Clones, and other jutsu's that require huge amounts of power. However, I gain increased speed, strength, reflexes, and I'm dang near invincible. I actually can use up to seven tails."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the Kyuubi's chakra burst forth. But unlike all the other times, this was different. The chakra, once a blood red, was now pure gold. It formed around Naruto, into the Fox mantle. Naruto's nails grew longer, as seven tails of chakra formed. His whisker marks widened, and his canines extended. When he opened his eyes, they were gold as well. But they looked normal otherwise. They still held their laughter, along with intelligence, and an understanding of suffering. Naruto smiled at them all. "What do you think. Amazing, right?"

No one spoke. Three chuunin, one jounin, and one sannin/Hokage stood there with their mouths opened. Arashen stepped forward. "Unfortunantly, Naruto's body can't take the full power of the eighth or ninth tails yet. But, given time to adjust, his body could soon cope with that much power. As it stands, Naruto still has the ability to level a ninja village by himself."

Tsunade nodded. "I can believe that."

Naruto frowned as he released the power. "Maybe. But I've sworn an oath about this power. I've seen what greedy men, and those who are angry can do with power. I'm not going to be the same. I've sworn to never use this power, unless in the defense of the Village, and my comrade's. I did this so I could be strong enough to protect my friends, not level enemy cities."

Suddenly, he remembered one person he had sworn to protect. One person for whom he had done all this in particular. He turned to Sakura. "Hey, umm, how's Hinata?"

Everyone but Arashen immediately winced. Naruto dropped his head. "What happened?", he asked softly.

Tsunade was hesitant. "Well.. you see... a couple days after you left... she kinda came... looking for you."

Sakura picked up from there. "Apparently, she had been thinking things over, while she had been in her house. Eventually, she decided she didn't care that you had Kyuubi. She wanted to tell you that herself, and that she would stand by you."

Naruto's heart soared to new heights. Hinata accepted him! This was wonderful! Then Sakura started up again.

"When she found out you were gone, and for six months, she was traumatized. She blamed herself, thinking that you left feeling betrayed by her. No matter what we told her, she believed you hated her, and that you left because she hadn't been there to support you."

Tsunade jumped back in. "Her abilities diminished over the following month. By the end of it, she couldn't fight an Academy student. I was forced to pull her off the active duty. When the Hyuuga Elders found out, they were so angry, they actually forced Hiashi to choose between putting the Caged Bird Seal on Hinata and making her a servant, or disowning her. In the end, he disowned her."

Naruto slumped to the ground, completely in shock. That wasn't how he had felt at all. If anything, he had felt that he had betrayed Hinata, along with everyone else. He hadn't trusted them enough to tell them his secret, and therefore betrayed their trust in him. He looked down at the ground, as he hesitantly asked, "Where is she now?"

Sakura knelt next to him. "She's been living with me. I promised you I would take care of her, and I did, brother."

Naruto looked up at Sakura with gratitude. "Thank you Sakura. But now I need to make things right."

He stood up, and turned to Tsunade. "Is that everything?"

Tsunade nodded. "Well, I can say without a doubt that you are beyond Hokage level. But unfortunately, since I'm Hokage, and there is no other rank above jounin, that's what I'm promoting you too. There will be an official announcement tomorrow, but your presence is not required. Especially since most people would try to stone you."

Naruto nodded. Inside his mind, he and Kyuubi were talking.

"Kyu, what do I do about Hinata?"

"**You need to talk to her. Tell her the truth about how you feel. All of it.**

"I know, but she would probably run from me if I tried to talk to her."

"**Maybe if she didn't know it was you, that would work.**"

"Maybe... that's it!"

Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Has Namikaze been reinstated in the council?"

"Yes, and since you are of age, you are now the head of the Namikaze clan. Of course, there is no one else to take the job, so..."

"Fine. Then Friday evening, at six o'clock, I will be hosting a dinner. Tsunade, you and Shizune are invited." He turned to Sakura. "As are you and Hinata. Make sure she comes, but don't tell her it's me. All right?"

Both woman nodded, and Naruto sighed. He needed to get ready. He turned to the others, who were watching him in interest.

"I know you guys probably want to catch up, but right now, I have some things to take care of. When everything is settled, I promise we'll all go out and have a good time. Deal?"

Everyone nodded, understanding that Naruto was stressed. He quickly bowed to them, and ran off, Arashen at his heels. Naruto's face was set and determined. _Just hold on Hinata. Wait a little longer, and everything will be okay. I promise._

* * *

**Leaf Ranger: Well, that was a roller coaster**.

**Naruto: Hinata...**

**Arashen: Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine.**

**Naruto: (tries to smile) Yeah.**

**Leaf Ranger: Some of you may not approve of what happened. Don't worry. It will all work out.**

**Naruto: (pulls out sword) It better, or else I know of a certain author who won't pass the age of...**

**Leaf Ranger: Enough! Everything will be fine. Please don't threaten the author.**

**Thanks to pink.love.rocks., heartsinlove51,** **lord of the land of fire,** **eternal-uchia, FlameBurst, Chewie Cookies, and kyuubilord for your great reviews. Special thanks to Marchgirl, who has given me some excellent adivece and encouragement, along with her own reviews.**


	4. Reunion and Revalation

**Here's number 4. Honestly, I'm surprised at how well my story is doing so far. Last I checked, 787 hits. Anyways, Hinata will finally pop up here, because Chewie Cookie has been asking for her. No real action, but here is where the Romance comes in. Hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my family at most gameswe play.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion and Revelation**

The sun was beginning to set over the Village. Four woman, somewhat more dressed up than normal, walked towards the more prestigious part of the Village. The two up front were adults. One, a blond, wore the robes and hat of the Hokage. The raven haired woman behind her wore a grey black robe, and carried a pig in a red vest. The two behind them were teenage girls. The pink, short haired girl wore a long red dress, and red high heels. The other girl had indigo hair, which she wore long. Two bang's framed her face. She wore a conservative lavender dress, and purple high heels. She walked slowly, with her head down the whole time.

"Hinata, come on. Cheer up a little. Isn't this exciting? We're going to get to meet the son of the Fourth Hokage!"

Hinata lifted her head, revealing her opal eyes. They were almost devoid of emotion, except despair. "S-sorry. I-I will do better."

Sakura gently pulled Hinata close to her, so they could talk privately. "Hinata, I want you to be happy because you want to be happy. Don't be happy because I tell you to."

Hinata just looked at her, then lowered her eye's. Sakura just shook her head. _I hope this works. This girl deserves o be happy._

The four of them continued on. The area they entered had been home to five of the most prestigious and powerful clans in the Village. The Senju, Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Uchia, and Namikaze had all had their clan homes built here. Now, three estates remained. The Senju clan, from which the First and Second Hokage had come from, was extinct, except for Tsunade. The Uchia had been wiped out by Itachi Uchia. The Sarutobi, even though they were slowly growing smaller, still had a strong presence. The Hyuuga clan were the main dominant force in the area. Their estate had slowly encroached upon the territory once held by the Uchia. The Namikaze estate, even though everyone thought the Namikaze were exctinct, had been kept intact. Now, everyone knew why. A mysterious heir had appeared, and taken over the clan, with the Hokage support. That, plus the advancement of Naruto to jounin, had given Tsunade plenty of flak all week.

"I swear, this night better make up for everything I've had to put up with." Tsunade muttered to Shizune. Normally, Shizune would chide her, but this time, she actually agreed with Tsunade. It seemed every day, another villager came in, complaining about the rewarding of the demon brat.

The four woman approached the seven foot high wall that surrounded the Namikaze estate. They could barely see the roof of the one story building, that had been the home of the legendary Fourth Hokage. As they neared the gate, they were surprised to see three other figures approaching from the other direction. Their white robes, long dark hair, and white eye's marked them as Hyuuga. Tsuande easily recognized Hiashi. The other two were considerably older, so Tsunade assumed they were part of the Hyuuga clan elders. Her anger flared up, and a little killer intent seeped out.

The Hyuuga's all bowed to Tsunade, as the two groups met outside the wall gate. She bowed to them, as did Shizune. Sakura and Hinata bowed to the Hyuuga's. Hiashi returned the bow, his eye's ill hiding the sadness in them. The two elders returned the bow to Sakura, but completely ignored Hinata.

Tsunade examined the seal on the inside of the gate well. She pumped some chakra into it, and a bell could be heard in the distance. Within minutes, the gate was opened by Arashen, who still wore his cloak. But everyone could see the formal clothes underneath.

He bowed to all of them. "Welcome to the Namikaze estate. I am Arashen Uzuma, ranger, and personal trainer to the Namikaze heir. Please, follow me to the dining room."

He turned, and led them to the front door. After they had left their shoes on the porch, they entered the entrance way. The building was sparsely decorated. Everything either served a purpose, or meant something to those who lived there. Arashen led them to the dining hall, which was large for a dozen people. Arashen indicated that Tsunade shold sit to the right of the head of the table. Shizune sat next to her, followed by Sakura, then Hinata. Hiashi sat to the left of the table head, followed by the two elders. Arashen stood behind the table head.

"Lord Namikaze will be here soon. If you will excuse me, I will see about the dinner."

Arashen headed out the two doors at the back of the room. He found himself in the kitchen, where a dozen Naruto's were busy cooking. The real one stood nearby. He wore a deep red robe, with a gold sash. On a table near him was a ceremonial mask, which was a red fox mask with gold whiskers. He looked at Arashen.

"Are they are all here?"

"Yes. I really hope this works. That Hinata girl looks really upset."

Naruto nodded as he put the mask on. "I hope I can make things right."

He breathed softly, then exited the kitchen. Everyone stood up, and bowed to him. He returned the bows.

"I thank you all for accepting my invitations. You all honor me with your presences."

Hiashi bowed his head. "You honor us. It is indeed wonderful to know the Namikaze are not gone. We have missed the alliance shared by our clans."

Naruto nodded, and indicated that they all sit. He had seen Hinata, who had kept her head down. His heart broke as he saw how shattered she seemed. He heard a whine in his head, as Kyuubi felt saddened by what he saw.

"**It's all my fault.**"

_No, it's Orochimaru's fault. Not yours_.

Naruto's attention was drawn to the elders. "Who may I ask are you two? I haven't had the honor of meeting or hearing about either of you."

The elder's bowed their heads. "I'm Hiroto, and this is Hikasha." The male elder introduced them, while the female watched Naruto expectantly.

"Excuse me, my lord, but may I ask why you wear that mask?"

"I find it best for the moment if my identity remains a secret. But rest assured, by the end of the night, you will all know me."

Tsunade nodded. "I hope you found everything as it should be. Your home was preserved until you could take over."

Naruto nodded. "Everything is fine. But I do have something that needed to be discussed."

He turned to Lord Hiashi. "I do wish to resume the friendship our two clans enjoyed. But perhaps the three of you could clear something up for me."

The three of Hyuuga's looked at each other. Hiashi turned back to their masked host. He didn't notice the look Tsunade and Sakura shared.

"What is it you wish to ask?" Lord Hiashi asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry, it doesn't have to do with any of your actions. But I am curious as to why the Hyuuga Elders saw fit to punish Hinata Hyuuga in such a severe manner, if it all?"

The two Elders looked at each other in confusion. Hiroto answered. "My lord? I don't understand?"

Hinata had looked up for the first time. The host was surprising her. His voice sounded familiar, and the hair reminded her of ..._ his _hair. Now, he seemed interested in her. Hinata wasn't sure of what was going on. But her heart told her something big was going to happen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It is a simple question. Why was Hinata punished?"

"My lord, she was failing in her responsibilities as the heir of the Hyuuga clan. It was necessary for her to be punished. Surely you can understand."

"Honestly, no I can't. If Hinata was failing as a ninja, or as the heir, then perhaps she should have been given help, instead of being punished. It seems quite cold and heartless to me that she was not given aid by her own clan."

Hiashi bowed his head. "It is my fault. If I had been a better, and more encouraging father, Hinata wouldn't have faltered when she shouldn't have." He turned to his daughter, who was looking at him. "Hinata, please forgive me."

Hikasha turned to Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, you do not apologize. She is not Hyuuga."

"She is his flesh and blood. If he wants to apologize to his own daughter, then he has every right to." Naruto had spoken softly, but every word he said had a cold anger to them.

Hikasha angrily turned to the host. "Forgive me, lord Namikaze, but I fail to see why this subject is even relevant to you!"

Naruto had already been sitting straight, yet somehow, he was able to sit taller still. "If someone I know is in trouble, then I believe it is relevant to me!"

A small voice came from the other end of the table. "E-excuse me, b-b-but... I d-don't k-know you." Hinata was watching the man in the mask, as he turned to her, and slumped down a bit.

"You don't recognize me, do you Hinata?"

As she shook her head, he slowly reached up, and removed his mask. Hinata, as well, as every other Hyuuga present, gasped as they saw the familiar whisker marks. Naruto gently smiled at her. "Do you remember me now?"

Hinata stayed in her seat for several seconds. Then she leapt to her feet, and bowing quickly to everyone, she ran to the door.

She was trying to put her shoes back on, when she heard his voice.

"Hinata, please wait." His voice was gentle, and she stopped. She kept her back to him, afraid to see those eye's, afraid to see the hate she thought would be in them. He heard his feet on the ground as he approached. She began to shake, tears filling her eye's.

"Hinata... I... I want you to know the truth." He said gently, as he stopped only a foot from her. She waited, thinking _Truth... what truth?_

"Hinata, I heard about what happened. About how... how you were thinking about me, while you were in your home. How in the end, you decided that you didn't care, that you wanted to stay by my side. I heard about how you thought I hated you, that you thought you betrayed me. I could never think any of those things."

She stopped shaking, her mind almost not able to comprehend what she was hearing.

"The truth is, I felt that I betrayed you. When I heard about you locking your self away, I felt certain that I had betrayed your trust in me, and that you didn't want anything to do with me. When I left, I couldn't stop thinking about how much you probably hated me. I wanted to grow strong, so I could protect you from afar, protect you by keeping this Village safe. I could never hate you Hinata. But I could understand if you hate me."

She shuddered, her emotions fighting a battle in her. _He doesn't hate me. But after what I put him through. I still hurt him. If I had just stood by him in the beginning, he wouldn't have been hurt thinking I hated him._

"N-naruto... why?"

"Hinata?"

"Why are you doing this? W-why are you trying to make me feel better? I still hurt you, by making you think I hated you."

"Hinata, I don't care. I felt like I deserved it. But everything that has happened to you, you didn't deserve any of that. I want to help you. I want to make everything right."

She shuddered again, tears falling to the ground below. She sensed him drawing closer, but she didn't do anything. "Why? Why do you want to help me. I'm worthless. I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing! Hinata, you are everything to me. Hinata you are worth whatever it takes to make things right. I would be willing to go to the deepest pit of the Underworld, if it made you happy."

Hinata's head slowly raised up, as she heard these words. _He... he doesn't mean what I think he means, does he?_

"Naruto, what do you mean?" she said in a whisper, needing to confirm her thoughts.

"I mean I love you." He came around her, and looked deep into her eye's. "I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. You, and no other."

She stared into those eye's, those deep blue eyes. She saw the truth. The love, the absolute devotion. Her heart suddenly swelled, and her emotions overwhelmed her. She began to cry loudly, and he hugged her to him, as she cried, and kept crying. She let every emotion out, unable to stop them even if she wanted to. She felt Naruto hold her close, felt those arms encircled around her. She heard the soft comforting words, and she knew that he loved her. Eventually, her crying died down, and she slowly looked into his eye's again. They were so warm, and comforting. He slowly stroked her bare arms, and it felt so wonderful, so right. She saw the smile on his face, a small gentle smile. And she suddenly felt like nothing could ever go wrong again. She gently laid her head against his chest, and whispered back to him, "I love you too."

Naruto's heart suddenly felt like a heavy burden had been lifted. She loved him. She loved him! Kyuubi howled in happiness, as Naruto held Hinata even tighter to him. He had someone in his life who loved him. He had someone who cared for him on a level he had never known before. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he rested his head on top of hers. "Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, Hinata. I promise."

Hinata began to smile, a smile that she hadn't worn in a long time. They stood there, unable to even think about separating from each other. Eventually, Naruto noticed Arashen standing nearby.

"Naruto? Dinner is ready, and the two Hyuuga elders left after seeing it was you. I guess you two didn't notice them."

Naruto smiled, and looked down at Hinata, who looked up at him. They both started to laugh, the simple sound echoing through the courtyard. Eventually, they got themselves under control, and Naruto offered Hinata his arm. "Shall we, Lady Hinata?"

She took the offered arm. "I would love to, Lord Naruto."

The two of them returned to the dining room. They were surprised to see that Hiashi had scooted down a seat, and that Tsunade was now in his former seat. Naruto smiled, as he escorted Hinata to the seat on his right, then sat down himself. His shadow clone cooks came bustling out, carrying trays of food. Everyone immediately began serving themselves, and began eating as they happily talked with each other. Hinata's eye's widened as she tasted the food.

"Naruto, this food is incredible! Did you cook it?"

Naruto smiled. "Sort of. My shadow clones are the ones who cooked. You should compliment them."

The shadow clones bowed at the chorus of compliments, before heading back to the kitchen. Everyone continued to eat, and talk, until the meal was done. Naruto held up a hand, and the conversations slowly died down.

"I want to thank all of you, and I'm sorry for the deception on my part. I just really needed for me and Hinata to talk, and this was the best way. Now, since what has happened to Hinata is because of me, I would like to offer to her the services of my house. In other words, Hinata, would you like to stay here?"

Hinata glanced at Sakura, who nodded her head, a huge smile on her face. She turned back to Naruto. "I would love to."

Naruto turned to Hiashi. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"More than acceptable. I will sleep safely, knowing my daughter is under your protection."

Naruto smiled. "Well then, we should get going! We need to move Hinata's stuff over here as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded, and was soon standing outside the gate. Hiashi bowed to Tsunade, then bowed to Naruto. He then hugged his daughter, whispering "I will do everything I can to ensure you remain happily with him." He then headed back to the Hyuuga estate.

Naruto nodded back in the direction of sakura's home. "We should get going." Tsunade nodded, and she and Shizune began heading back to the tower. Tsunade suddenly turned back around. "Naruto! Don't forget. There is a council meeting tomorrow at two o'clock. Make sure to be on time! You too Arashen."

They both nodded, then both performed a vary familiar handsign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Suddenly, they were surrounded by five Naruto clones, and five Arashen clones. The clones all smiled at each other, as Naruto once again offered his arm to Hinata. "Shall we get going?"

* * *

**Arashen: Told you everything would be all right.**

**Naruto: (glomps on Hinata) YEAH!**

**Hinata: Oh Naruto. (Smiles happily)**

**Leaf Ranger: You happy now? Not going to try and kill me?**

**Naruto: Yeah. I'm good, so long as I have my princess. (Hugs Hinata even more)**

**Hinata:(deep blush, but even bigger smile)**

**Leaf Ranger: Good. Now, we just need to get Arashen a girl. **

**Arashen: But there's nobody around here that I like.**

**Leaf Ranger: Well, that is a problem. I'll have to think of something.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**To Chewie Cookie: Hinata's in.**

**To Flameburst: Told ya everything was going to work out.**


	5. Romance and Runaway

**Here's number 5. Hope you all enjoy. I'll be introducing a new character. She's part of the show, not an OC**

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, but I own Arashen and every jutsu you guy's don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Romance and Runaway**

Hinata giggled at the antics of some of Naruto's shadow clones. They had gone with Sakura to her home. The clones had gone up to Hinata's room, and quickly packed away everything Hinata had managed to take from the Hyuuga estate, and had gotten since then. Then they had left Sakura, but not before Naruto had hugged her, saying "Thank you for watching her."

Naruto's clones were passing the boxes between them, testing their reflexes. Arashen and his clones shook their heads, holding their boxes carefully. Naruto grinned sheepishly at Hinata.

"Should they stop? I don't want anything to be broken."

Hinata giggled again. "They're all right. I gave them stuff like clothes, and things that can't be broken."

One of the clone's stopped, and looked at the box he held. He suddenly blushed deeply, and quickly passed it to another.

Hinata couldn't help, but actually laugh out loud. All the Naruto's stopped, and looked at her in amazement.

"S-sorry. Was it bad?"

"Hinata, you have the most amazing laugh. I hope to hear it again." Naruto said, a happy smile on his face.

Hinata blushed, smiling happily. She had never laughed like that before. She was glad that Naruto liked it. She was glad ... no, ecstatic, that he loved her. She moved next to him, and latched herself onto his arm. He smiled at her, and hugged her.

They reached the Namikaze estate, and Naruto hit a hidden seal on the ceiling of the gate well. "That unlocks the gate, incase you ever need to, Hinata."

The gate opened, and all of them walked in. Arashen locked the gate, while his clones followed the others. Naruto escorted Hinata into the house, and to the bedroom areas. They were at the end of a hallway. Their were three doors on each side, and a double door at the end. Naruto gestured to the doors.

"These are all the bedrooms. The one at the end and the two on either side are taken. The other four are open, so go ahead and take a look."

Hinata didn't really need to take a look. She knew what room she wanted. She turned to Naruto. "Ummm, which one is your's?"

Naruto smiled. "Why, miss Hinata."

She laughed. "I want to use the room next to it."

Naruto nodded to the one to the right of the double doors. Hinata headed to the one next to it. She pushed the door opened, and looked around. It was a lavender walled room, with a bed and a chest-of-drawers. There was a closet along one wall. The other wall had a door, which led to a full bathroom.

(A/N: That means a sink, toilet, and a full shower, in which you can have a bath.)

She smiled as she looked around. "It's almost perfect. It just need's a few things here and there."

Naruto leaned against the wall. "I'll get you whatever you need."

The clones immediately entered, and began unpacking. One clone placed his box on the bed. "I think you should take care of this one, Hinata." He immediately began helping a clone of Arashen to unpack, while Hinata looked into the box. She smiled, and looked up at the clone. "I didn't know you get be embarrassed by something so simple."

The real Naruto took one look at the side of the box, which said 'lingerie'. He began to blush too. "Hinata, those are your... 'personals'. You don't think I'm a pervert, do you?"

Hinata took pity on him. "No. And I'm glad to hear you say you aren't one." She quickly and discreetly packed the... items... away. With the shadow cones help, the room was soon squared away. The clones nodded, then dissipated. Hinata looked around. The room was wonderful. It felt better than her old room in the Hyuuga estate ever could. She walked over to Naruto, and hugged him. "Thank you, for all of this."

Naruto held her. He so wanted to kiss her, but... it just didn't feel quite right yet. He wanted everything to perfect, so they would remember it for ever. So, he held her closer to him, and smiled. "Hey. You want a tour of the inside of the house?"

She looked up at him, and nodded. Naruto led her around, showing her the living room, where he would entertain guests, and where they could just hang out. He also showed her the laundry room, because he figured she would want to wash her clothes. Hinata noticed the embarrassed blush he wore as he said that. She smiled, but didn't laugh. He then led her to a flight of stairs, which led downwards. They entered into a huge room. Hinata gasped as she looked around. It was a massive training dojo. One half was covered in a mat. Training dummies, training and real weapons, and exercise equipment lined the wall. The other half of the room was divided again. One quarter was a type of ranged weapon range. Arashen was at one end, putting shafts from his longbow into the targets at the other end. The other quarter was surrounded by walls. Hinata pointed to it.

"What's that?"

Naruto led her over, and opened the sliding door. Inside was a massage table, and a artificial hot spring.

"It's a relaxation area. Here, you can cool off and relax your muscles after working out. It's also a rather romantic area, if you think about."

Hinata blushed, thinking about her and Naruto, in their swimsuits, together in the hot spring. Then her mind went further. A slight trickle of blood leaked out of her nose, but she quickly wiped it away. Naruto, not noticing, led her to another door along the wall. He opened, revealing a room about twice the size of a study. There were shelves along the walls, and the shelves were filled with books and scrolls. There was a table, and a desk. Naruto walked over to it, and held up a storage scroll. Hinata noticed that it was labeled 'Hyuuga'.

"Naruto?"

"This scroll contains pretty much everything the Hyuuga's have ever learned, and what they started, but never finished. The Namikaze have always kept a record of what the other clans have achieved, so as to keep those achievements from being lost."

He handed her the scroll. "This is yours. Do what you want with it."

Hinata held the scroll. She, the now failure of the clan, held everything that her clan had ever achieved in her hand. With the knowledge of this scroll, she could resurrect lost techniques of her clan. The clan would be forever indebted to her. But she looked up at Naruto, and gave it back. "It belongs to you. If my clan had been responsible, they would have kept records. Most of them are not worthy of this knowledge."

"Hinata, this knowledge, it could help your clan become powerful. You could become the hero of the Hyuuga's."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't care. I don't want to be a hero to a clan that tossed me aside."

Naruto sighed, then thought of something. "What about your dad, and Hanabi, and Neji?"

"My father and sister would benefit. As for Neji, I don't think he deserves this kind of information, after the way he treated you."

Naruto lowered his head. "If that's your choice." Then he looked up and smiled. I think you should see something though."

He opened the scroll, and activated one particular symbol on it. A single scroll popped out, and Naruto opened it. "These are notes that Hiroshimo, the founder of your clan, had on a jutsu he was working on. It was supposed to be for those who couldn't get rotation down. You recognize it?"

Hinata looked over the notes and illustrations, her eyes widening. "This... this was the beginning of my Protective Eight Trigram's."

"Which means, you unknowingly finished the jutsu that the founder of your clan could never finish. I guess that makes you a genius too." Naruto lowered the scroll, and looked her in the eye's. "Hinata. I want to help you to be happy. I know you always wanted to impress your father with your ninja skills. If you still want that, then I will train you, if you want. Every word written down in this library is at your disposal. Every second of my life will be made available to train you. Do you want to be a ninja again?"

Hinata was overwhelmed. Naruto was willing to train her. He was giving her full access to jutsu's some people had never seen in their life time. He was offering to make one of her dreams come true. She suddenly felt small, and not worthy of the man who she stood near. He seemed willing to put aside everything, even his own dreams and ambitions, just for her. She turned away, ashamed of the tears flowing down her face. "Naruto, w-why? I'm just a failure. I've failed so many times, and I don't think I can ever really be a ninja."

Naruto came over, and took her face in his hands. He looked at her tear stained face, and at the tears running down her eye's.

"Hinata, who has ever called you a failure? Who?"

"T-the elders, and... Neji after I fell apart. E-even Kiba and Shino. My... my father used to, until I grew stronger. Then, he became softer and gentler, like he used to. B-but it doesn't matter. I-I am a failure. I could never do anything right."

"Hinata, I just showed you that you did do something. You completed a fairly complicated jutsu, with almost no help. As for everyone who has ever called you a failure, or weak, or anything else like that, well they are idiot's, who don't know the real you."

Hinata just looked at him as he continued. "I always have thought of you as one of the strongest people I have know. You are always so kind to people, even when they abuse you, or try to kill you. You never seem to give up, just like me. When I see you, I see a strong, determined person, who can achieve whatever she set's her mind to. Hinata, please, forget what the other's have said to you, and believe me. Believe in yourself, like I believe in you."

Hinata looked down for a moment. Everything Naruto said ran through her mind. Everyone who had ever put her down, why did she care what they said. At one point, it was because she respected them. But the elders, her father, and Neji? She had respected them because she feared them. Kiba and Shino? She had respected them because they were her teammates, but they had treated her like dirt. But Naruto, he had always treated her respectfully, even though it had been behind the mask of the dense headed idiot. Why should she believe their words, when it was only meant to drag her down. She felt weak, for letting others influence her like that, for giving them respect they didn't deserve. But Naruto's arms, which now encircled her, slowly gave her strength. She buried her head against his chest, and smiled. When it came to her, she wouldn't believe anyone but Naruto. "I'm sorry. I... I will believe in myself," she looked up at him, "the same way I believe in you. That you can do anything."

Naruto looked into her eye's and knew, that this was the moment. He slowly moved his face down, and kissed away each tear still on her face. Then, he kissed her lips. She was shocked, but quickly kissed back, melting against him. It was passionate, or lustful. It was gentle, and loving, and oh so powerful. Kyuubi howled in joy and triumph, but was unheard by his host. Hinata's arms went up around Naruto's neck, while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. They kept kissing, unable to break apart. The world around them no longer existed, and all that mattered to each of them was the other. Eventually, a need for air caused them to separate. They stood there panting slightly. The power of the kiss lingered, creating a feeling in the air, that neither one wanted to break. Naruto slowly stroked her hair, while she pressed herself against him. Eventually, Naruto felt a presence behind them. He looked over his shoulder, and spotted Arashen, who was grinning.

"I didn't want to interrupt. But, we do have a council meeting tomorrow, so I suggest we all go to bed."

Naruto nodded, and Arashen left. Naruto turned back to his lavender eyed love, and whispered, "We should get to bed."

Hinata nodded, but didn't let go. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"I know I have my own room, but can I sleep in your bed with you? I don't want you to be alone anymore, even at night."

Naruto thought for all of one hundredth of a second. "I would love that." He suddenly picked her up, bridal style, earning a surprised 'eep'. He carried her up stairs, and to her room. He lowered her so she could stand, and left so she could change.

In his room, he quickly changed from his robe (now quite wet from Hinata's tears), into PJ bottoms, and a orange t-shirt.

Naruto quickly pulled the covers down his bed. He heard a knock at his door, and went to answer it. He gasped at the beauty he beheld. Hinata wore a blue night gown, which ill hid her bodies curves. Her body was beautiful, already quite mature for a sixteen year old. But Naruto didn't really dwell on that.

(A/N: For guy's who experience real love, as I hope to someday, they tend to care less about the body, and more about the person inside of it. Which is why Naruto isn't dwelling on the knock out body Hinata has.)

Instead, he looked at her beautiful face. He could see her shyness, as she tried to cover her bare arms. He slowly reached out, pulled her arms down, and leaned close to her ear. "You don't need to hide. You're beautiful."

Hinata smiled, and they kissed again. While not lasting as long as their last kiss, it still held the same power. Naruto picked her up again, and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her on it, climbed in next to her, and pulled the covers over them. They snuggled next to each other, warming themsleves with their bodies heat. Naruto held her close, and they kissed again.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

With this, Hinata close her eye's a smile forming on her face. Naruto rested his head above her's, her head snuggling in the crook of his neck. They both soon fell asleep, enjoying the closeness they now had.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arashen had watched them in the library for several minutes. A deep voice suddenly cut into his thoughts.

"**They are good together, aren't they?**"

_They look like they were made for each other_.

"**What about you? Is there a girl you were made for?**"

_I doubt it. The girls who would accept me are taken, and the other's could never want me if they knew about you._

The voice rumbled in laughter. "**Well then, we will have to find you someone like you.**"

Arashen shrugged at the thought. He then told Naruto about getting to bed, before heading to his own room. He fell asleep, wondering if there was a girl out there for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The blond kunoichi dumped the corpse of the ninja she had killed into the river. Two other bodies floated farther down stream. She turned, grabbed the hunter mask of a Cloud ninja, and tossed it into the stream with it's former owner, before leaping into the tree's, moving with the speed that only a ninja could posses. This was just yet another attempt to kill her. Ever since her betrayal by her own Village, into the hands of the Akatsuki, she had been hunted down. Yugito was amazed that she was even still alive. Those two Akatsuki members, Kakuza and Hidan, had ambushed her, and defeated her. But during the ritual, when they started to drain Nibi from her, a freak accident happened. A chakra surge from somewhere had disrupted the process, temporarily stunning all the Akatsuki. It had revived her, but at a cost. She had grown younger, going from 22 to 16. She managed to get out of there, and after some rest, had enough strength to head south, away from everything she had know. At first, she had no idea where to go. She had decided to never trust a normal human ever again, so she couldn't really go to a nearby town or village. Then she had remembered the tales. Another container, like her, lived in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She could go there, and ask for sanctuary. She had set out for there a year ago, eager to start a new life. Now, she was a mere week from the Leaf Village. She had snuck past the border guards, but hadn't expected to be attacked by Cloud Ninja. She felt sure that the Raikage had asked the Hokage for help. So now, she would wait, until she had her chance to approach the boy named Naruto Namikaze. Yugito smiled, a smile that didn't quite make it to her blue eye's.

* * *

**Leaf Ranger: Things are getting intersting.**

**Arashen: What was that?!**

**LR: What?**

**Arashen: My secret! You almost gave it away!**

**LR: I intend to in the next chapter.**

**Arashen: WHAT!?**

**LR: C'mon. It will really help. Besides, it's not bad. Why do you want to hide it?**

**Naruto: (storms in) WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!? SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**(Bonks LR and Arashen's heads together)**

**Both: ...ow...**

**Please Review!**


	6. Restoration and Revelation

**Oh boy. Chapter 6 is up, and the beginning of Arashen's past will be revealed. Please R&R.**

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. And there are only three people on the real council. But the way everyone else does it is more fun.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Restoration and Revelation**

The morning sunlight streamed through the window in Naruto's room. The warmth of the sunlight, plus it's light shining at his closed eyelids, caused him to wake up. He blinked a few times, wondering what the weight in his arms, and the pressure on his chest was. Then he saw the indigo blue hair, and remembered what had happened last night. He smiled, as he gently kissed the top of Hinata's head. She had turned over during the night, and pressed her back into Naruto's chest. Naruto looked over her head, at the clock on the bedside table. It read 10:09. He smiled, and gently hugged Hinata. The slight increase in pressured caused her to stir, then slowly open her eye's. She looked around in surprise, then smiled, as she felt the comforting arms encircled around her. She turned back over, and smiled happily at Naruto, whopulled her as close as he could without hurting her. The two of them kissed, happy to have each other's company.

"Morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." Hinata snuggled her head against his chest. "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay here all day with you." Naruto said, earning a nuzzle at the crook of his neck. He sighed happily, then grew somewhat serious. "I'd love to, but we have too much to do."

Hinata pouted, which Naruto thought looked very cute. He leaned down, and kissed her lovingly, bringing a content look on her face. He pulled back, smiling at her. She sighed. "You don't play fair."

Naruto chuckled. "Isn't that one of the ninja rules? Use every advantage you have?"

Hinata giggled as she nodded. "Just don't give me a reason to use my advantages."

Naruto's eye's widened. "Why, Miss Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "I can't believe I said that. P-please, forgive me."

Naruto laughed a bit. "No, this is actually good. It means you have gotten some confidence. It will help with your training." He looked back at the clock. "We need to get going."

They both reluctantly got out of bed. Hinata went to her room to change, while Naruto put his ninja clothes on. He headed out of his room, and went to the kitchen. He was busy cooking breakfast, when he heard Hinata enter behind him. She hugged his back, sniffing over his shoulder. "What is that?"

Naruto smiled. "It's a breakfast Arashen cooked for me and Jiraiya while we were training with him. His clan used to eat these things while they wandered. It's eggs, tomatoes, toasted bread. It all seems weird, but actually tastes good."

(A/N: I know they don't eat toast, and probably not tomatoes. But, I don't know Japanese food, and Arashen is a ranger(think Lord of the Rings)).

Hinata smiled, and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Naruto put out two plates of the food, along with some salt and pepper. He poured out some tea, and sat down. "Let's dig in!"

Hinata took a bite of the toasted bread, with a tomato slice on it. Her eye's widened. "It's... delicious. It's so simple, yet so good."

"I know. It is really good." They both ate their fill, and washed the dishes. Then Naruto led her down to the training room. Arashen was all ready down there, training with his sword. Naruto nodded to him, then took Hinata to the center of the sparring area.

"All right. We need to get you back to your old level, before we get really training. So, I want you to spar with me, just so I can get a feel for where you are at."

Hinata hung her head, playing with the string of her jacket. She had put on her ninja outfit, which she haden't worn for five months.

"Naruto, I don't think I will be able to really do it. It will probably take years to get me back to where I was."

"So? We'll train for years then. I don't really have anywhere major to go. Just believe Hinata. Believe like I do."

Hinata nodded, and slipped into her Jyuuken stance. Suddenly, a wave of memories washed over her. She remembered training so hard, just to be acknowledged. She had worked, sweated, bled, and nearly died. She had always felt like she had failed, and almost everyone had made her feel like she had. But not anymore. She activated her family's bloodline, and readied herself.

Naruto saw the determined look in her eye's, and smiled. He adopted his own ready stance, standing sideways, so his right side faced her. He watched her, his right hand held diagonally away from his body.

(A/N: Think Neo from The Matrix)

Hinata rushed forward, and struck at Naruto with her right fist. His hand moved, and parried her strike away. She struck at several points at his body, only to be blocked each time. She tried to kick, but Naruto's foot came up and blocked. She began to despair, reverting to the feeling of failure at not being able to hit him. But then she saw the encouraging smile, and the eye's that said _Keep going! You're doing fine!_Her resolved stiffened, and she began attacking with a new ferocity. Slowly, her speed began to pick up, and soon, Naruto was forced to back up, using all his limbs to block. But the smile stayed on his face, and he nodded in approval. Eventually, Hinata stopped, too drained to keep going. She felt like crying. She had failed to hit him. Even with his encouragement, she had failed. Suddenly he was hugging her, saying, "That was great Hinata! You did great!"

"B-but Naruto, I didn't even hit you. I-I failed."

"Was the objective to hit me? No, it was to see how strong you currently are. If anything Hinata, you were strong today than I have ever seen you."

She looked up at him. "W-what?"

Naruto smiled. "I've always watched you fight, and train. Today, you actually moved faster, and hit harder than I've ever seen you do before. All you needed was someone to encourage you, make you feel good."

"B-but, shouldn't I have at least hit you once? I wasn't able to. I didn't even come close."

Naruto shrugged. "That's where practice comes in. You haven't fought for five months, and I've been training everyday. Give yourself time, and I'm sure you will have me on the floor, knocked out, in no time."

Hinata smiled, as tears of happiness began to flow down her cheeks. She buried her head in his chest. He just kept making her thankful for him over and over again. She felt like she could never repay him. She looked up at him. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You loved me, when no one else would. And it is I who should be asking that question. What did I do to deserve the love of an angel such as yourself?"

They kissed again, only this kiss was more passionate. Naruto gently licked her lips, asking to enter. She opened, and his tongue entered her mouth, exploring this new wonder. Their tongues wrestled, before he withdrew, allowing her tongue to enter his own mouth. After a few minutes of this, they finally broke apart. They looked deeply into each others eyes, oblivious to the world around them. At least, until an embarrassed witness cleared his throat.

"We, umm, we need to get moving. The council meeting is in an hour and a half."

Kyuubi snickered, as Hinata and Naruto pulled apart, both blushing even more than Arashen. Naruto quickly recovered.

"Right. We should get going. Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to be my advisor?"

Hinata looked at Arashen. "But, I thought he was your advisor."

"I was going to be, but since I'm going to be starting a new clan, I can't do it."

"Then I'll be happy to." Hinata smiled, glad that she could help Naruto.

Naruto smiled, and clapped his hands. "Right then. We should all get cleaned up, and ready to go."

As they headed upstairs, Naruto turned inward to his mind, where the giant nine tailed fox demon sat, trying to look innocent.

_Were you laughing at mine and Hinata's expense? _

"**Noooo.**"

_Really? _Naruto thought, not believing the Kyuubi. _I thought I heard a snicker in my mind._

"**Must have been your imagination.**"

_Stupid Fox_, Naruto thought, before entering his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After everyone had showered, and changed into fresh set's of their normal clothes, they headed for the Hokage's Tower. Along the way, people kept looking over at the trio. They instantly recognized Hinata, and wondered why she seemed so happy and content. Then they would finally recognize the man in the black coat. Most kept their faces neutral, but a few glared at him in hatred and anger. Others smiled, and a few actually bowed, murmuring praises and thanks. No one even looked twice at Arashen.

The three of them entered the tower, and headed to the large council chamber, beneath the Hokage's office. The two chuunin at the entrance nodded, as they had been ordered to recognize Naruto and Arashen. The trio entered into a large room, dominated by a massive table. All around the table, chairs had been placed, with nameplates indicating which clans sat next to each other. The room was filled with the heads of the major clans, as well as their advisors or heirs, and the Village elders. All conversation ceased as Naruto entered. Immediately, Danzou, head of Anbu Root, stood up. "What do you think you are doing here, Uzumaki?!"

Before Naruto could respond, Tsunade entered. Danzou turned to her. "Lady Hokage, what is _he _doing here?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Shall I tell them, or do you want to?"

Tsunade cringed slightly. "Sorry. Why don't you do it."

Naruto looked over everyone present. There were the two elders, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado. Danzou was there next to them. Inoichi Yamanaka, and Ino stood next to Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara and Chouza and Choji Akimichi. Shibi Aburame stood off to one side, with Shino. Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka were busy talking quietly with their partners Kuromaru and Akamaru. Nearby, Hiashi Hyuuga sat next to Hiroto. Naruto nodded to Hiashi, and smiled at Shikamaru and Choji.

He then took a deep breath. "I am hear to take my seat on the council. The seat that has been empty since the Kyuubi attacked the Village. The seat of Namikaze." He stood straight. "I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. I am the new head of the Namikaze clan."

This caused an uproar amongst those present. Everyone began talking, stunned at this news. Except for the Hyuuga's. Hiashi smiled, and indicated the spot next to his seat, where the Namikaze nameplate was. Naruto sat down, with Hinata sitting to his left. They both missed the glare they recieved from Hiroto. Arashen sat in a chair along the wall. Down at the other end of the table, Tsunade sat down, with Koharu on her left, and Homura on her left. The other members eventually sat down, still amazed at what they had heard. Danzou waited for everyone to settle down, before turning to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, what is this? What proof is there that this is the Fourth's heir."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Beside's the fact that he looks exactly like Minato? How about this?" Tsunade placed a folder on the table. "These are records, and Minato's last will. They explain that Naruto was kept hidden for his own safety from Minato's enemies. Naruto has learned the truth, and is now old enough to take over his role as the head of the Namikaze."

Danzou sat back, looking over the documents. Eventually, he conceded. But an ugly look remained on his face. Other's around the table had looks of fear or confusion. A few looked genuinely happy. The Nara's, Akimichi's, and Hiashi all smiled. Naruto nodded to each of them in return.

Tsunade nodded as well, noting who was on Naruto's side. Then, she got down to business. "Our first order of business is a request for the admittance and formation of a new clan. Arashen Uzuma, please step forward."

Arashen stood, and walked to the other end of the table, where he stood. "I humbly ask to be allowed to form the Ranger clan."

The council looked at each other. Finally, Shikaku leaned forward. "So, what can you do?"

"The Ranger clan was skilled in kenjutsu, our own forms of taijutsu, and element style ninjutsu. We also are master trackers, and are masters at stealth movement."

"Is that all? All of our ninja's are skilled in at least one of those aspects. There is nothing special there." Koharu said all this stiffly. Homura nodded in agreement.

Tsume raised a hand to gain everyone's attention. "I would like to ask the Ranger something." When the other's nodded, she turned to him.

"What happened to the rest of your clan? And what is that smell around you. It is like snake's. but different."

Everyone's attention was on Arashen. Most suddenly had eye's of distrust. Tsunade was suddenly wary of Arashen being a Sound spy. But Naruto stood up.

"I can vouch that Arashen has never had anything to do with Orochimaru. I can not explain the smell, as that is for Arashen to explain. But he is no spy."

Arashen nodded in gratitude to Naruto. "I will answer the questions. My clan was part of a ninja village, which was wiped out in the First Great Ninja War. The clan wandered the lands after that, eventually taking on the name of the Ranger clan. Eventually, seven year's ago, we were in the Land of Earth. Late one night, our clan was ambushed by Rock Ninja's. We had twenty full ranked Rangers, and thirty apprentice's, counting me. We had over one hundred innocent woman and infant's with us."

Arashen's eye's hardened. "The Rock ninja's attacked us with two hundred ninja. They slaughtered my entire clan, but not before losing all but ten of their ninja. They kept me alive, and dragged me back to their Village."

Everyone leaned closer, as Arashen opened his cloak, and pulled up the left sleeve of the long sleeved shirt he wore. There was an intricate tattoo on his arm, in the shape of a dragon.

"How many of you know about dragons?" When they all shook their heads, he continued. "Dragons are like demons, such as Kyuubi. However, they are guardian spirit's, here to protect the innocent. The Rock Village had managed to seal one away in a special container, but had been unsuccessful in sealing it in a human. When I was dragged to the Rock Village, along with all the information on my clan's abilities and techniques, they decided to use me as a guinea pig. They sealed the dragon Inferno inside of me. This time, the seal worked."

Everyone looked at him. This young man claimed to have a dragon sealed in him. They had heard the stories of dragon's, but never thought they existed. Arashen looked around at them, then continued.

"As soon as I regained my strength, and made contact with Inferno, we began to talk. We told each other our stories, and plotted on how to escape. Eventually, I was able to access Inferno's power. I used it to break free, take back my clan's knowledge, and escape. I've been on the run ever since."

He nodded to Naruto. "I met Lord Namikaze two years ago. We were both able to detect the other's power, and shared stories. I trained with him and Jiraiya for a few months, before leaving. Six months ago, Naruto contacted me, asking for help to train. I agreed, in exchange for him bringing me back here, so that I might be able to found my own clan."

Danzou immediately stood up. "This is ridiculous. How can we know that there is a dragon in him. He is lying."

Arashen turned to Inoichi Yamanaka. "Perhaps you might investigate my mind, and discover the truth?"

Inoichi looked to the Hokage, who nodded. He quickly performed some handsigns, saying "**Soul Exploration Jutsu.**"

He suddenly slumped over, and Arashen became rigid. In less than a minute, Inoichi sat back up. He looked around, and said, "The boy's telling the truth. There is a dragon, and they are guardian spirit's."

Danzou shook this head. "This is folly. This boy has no right to ask to found a clan here."

Tsunade looked at the man with anger. "That is not your decision. It is the decision of the council. I believe that the Ranger clan can be an asset to the Village. I call the question. Who agree's that the Ranger clan should be founded?"

Naruto, Hiashi, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, Tsume, and Shibi all raised their hands. Homura shook his head. "We all ready regret having one demon container. Must we add a second?"

Naruto spoke softly. "Careful, elder. This demon container has already saved the Village, and your life, several times. Is it wise to insult us?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Enough! The matter is decided. The Ranger clan will be formed, and is no recognized as an official clan of the Hidden Leaf Village. There will be no further discussion of the subject. Now, onto other business."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The meeting ended, and as everyone was leaving, Tsunade stopped Naruto, Hinata, and Arashen. She led them to her office, where she sat down with a sigh. "Things are going to be rough for a while."

Arashen bowed his head. "I am sorry for the discord I have created."

"It's not your fault, Arashen. Do not concern yourself with the prejudice of the shortsighted." Hinata bowed respectfully to him. "It is an honor to know you as a friend."

Naruto smiled as he put an arm around Arashen. "Yeah man. Don't let them get you down. I would never have gotten this far if I had listen to all their complaints against me."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "They are right. But we have other things to discuss. Naruto, I need to get you back into the field. You're a jounin now, and the Village needs you. You too Hinata. I've reinstated you." She indicated a form before her on her desk. "I've finished filling out this form for the creation of a new squad. It will consist of the three of you. Your fourth spot will remain vacant, as I want you to choose who you want on your team."

Naruto nodded. "I think we all will accept that. But I still need some time to train Hinata. I want to make sure she is combat ready before we begin. It won't be that long. She's almost ready as it is."

Hinata blushed at the compliment. Tsunade nodded. "All right. Let me know when you are ready, and I'll send Team Naruto on it's first mission."

Naruto nodded, his heart swelling with pride. Team Naruto. It was one step closer to become Hokage. But he had other things to do first. Like making sure Hinata's dreams came true. And making sure Arashen was able to rebuild the Ranger clan. And, bringing Sasuke back. He had promised Sakura, and he always kept his promises. He and the others bowed to Lady Tsunade, and left. As they walked, he put an arm around Hinata's shoulders. She snuggled against his side, sighing happily. Naruto smiled, glad that he was able to make the woman he loved feel so happy.

* * *

**LR: Now, was that so bad Arashen?**

**Arashen: It was my secret! **

**LR: Well, it needed to come out. **

**Arashen: WHY?!**

**LR: It just needed to!**

**Hinata:( several steps ahead, with Naruto) Are they always like that?**

**Naruto: You should seen them when it comes to watching TV. They can never agree on what to watch.**

**Head's up! I won't be around for the next few day's, until Sunday evening, or Monday. So this is the last chapter for the next few days. Please don't despair, as I will return, and continue my story.**


	7. Meeting On a Mission

**Hey all! I'm back, and I'm... still exhausted. Camping is just is not what it used to be. Especially since we got hit by a thunder storm. I did manage to get a new computer. Hinata is... scary... sometimes. Anyways, the vote is in, and at four to two, I'm going to start translating in my next fanfic. I still need a web site, so please send me the site name where I can do translations. **

Disclaimer: I don't' own Naruto, but I own a Nintendo 64 that still works. That's amazing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting on a Mission**

Naruto looked up from the scroll he was studying. He smiled as he saw Hinata pouring over the jutsu scroll he had given her. It had been three weeks since he had begun training her. By the end of the first week, her old skills had come back. Naruto had tested her chakra affinities, and found that beside's her affinity for water, she also could use wind style jutsu. He had begun teaching her the "Hidden Mist Jutsu", which was perfect with her Byakugan, since she could see the enemies chakra, while they would be blind. She was now learning both a ranged water and wind jutsu.

Her skills weren't the only thing that had changed. While she was far from being as confident as Ino or Sakura were, she had gained a fair amount of self confidence. Naruto looked over her new outfit. She had kept her jacket, but only planned to wear it in bad or cold weather. She now wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, which reached down to the top of a pair of dark blue pants. She also wore a pair of arm length fingerless gloves, which were also dark blue, and had metal plates on the back of her hands. Naruto really liked the look. It showed that she was still modest, but wasn't afraid to fight, if she had to.

She looked up, and smiled at Naruto. Naruto's smile got bigger, before he turned back to the scroll. It was a record his father had of the Sharingan, and all of its levels. With Hinata's training at its current level, he thought her more than a match for any chuunin of the Leaf Village. Which meant that Team Naruto was ready for missions. This meant that they might run into Sasuke, and Naruto wanted to be as ready as possible in case they did run into him. He looked as Hinata came over to him.

"Could you help me? I think I have it down, so I want to try it out."

Naruto nodded as he stood to his feet. "Sure."

They left the library, and took up positions on the mat. Naruto performed his trademark jutsu. Two shadow clones poofed into existence. Hinata quickly performed her own handsigns. "Water style, Water Wall Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a wave of water roared from out of the artificial hot spring, and formed into a wall in front of Hinata. Both of the shadow clones threw shurikens at the wall, but it was so dense that the shurikens were merely trapped. Hinata suddenly, pushed forward against the wall, and it rushed at Naruto and his clones. All three jumped back, with the middle one performing his own handsigns. "Earth style, Refuge dome jutsu!"

A wall of rock rose from the ground, and formed a half dome in front of the Naruto's. The water wall collapsed against it, and Hinata slumped a bit, panting. Naruto released both of his jutsu's, and approached Hinata. She straightened up, looking at him questioningly.

Naruto nodded. "That was quite good for your first try. If you had more water, that might have been a lot more dangerous. All of you need is to practice your control. I would suggest not using it unless it's against a large number of enemies, or a pinned enemy. For now."

Hinata nodded, and looked over at Arashen. He was standing at the archery range, his bow held ready. His eyes were closed, as he concentrated. He slowly drew an arrow on his bow, and raised it. Suddenly, he released it. Almost as soon as it made it to the halfway point, Arashen finished his own handsigns. "Ranger art, arrow storm jutsu!" The arrow suddenly became many, and they all struck the targets, and the wall behind them. Arashen's original had pierced the first target's bull's-eye. Arashen opened his eyes, and nodded in approval. He turned back to the others, smiling.

"I haven't lost my touch."

Naruto smirked. "I don't know. That one arrow didn't quite hit the center." Naruto pointed to one arrow, which was off by half an inch. Arashen looked at it, then turned back to Naruto.

"Of course, when _someone _uses a minor little breeze jutsu to knock the arrow off center, then it's going to miss."

Naruto tried an innocent smile, but couldn't quite pull it off. Hinata shook her head. "Naruto, that wasn't nice."

Naruto looked at her, giving her a mock look of sadness. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Hinata smiled. "You look so cute when you're fake sad." She hugged him, putting a smile on his face. He hugged her back.

"I was thinking. You have gotten really strong, and I think Team Naruto is ready for their first mission. What do you guys think?"

Arashen nodded, and Hinata looked up at him. "You think I'm ready?"

Naruto nodded, and kissed her. "If you keep believing, and keep your confidence up, then I know you're ready."

Hinata nodded. "Then we're ready."

"All right! Team Naruto, let's go get our first mission!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Naruto stood in Lady Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked each of them over. She was happy with the change she saw in Hinata. There was confidence in those lavender eyes, as well as strength and happiness. She turned to the leader of the group.

"So, you all are ready for your first mission?"

"Yes. We came to report that we are ready, so when you have a mission for us, let us know."

Tsunade smiled as she pulled out a file. "I actually have one for you. This is the mission is nothing special, but it's still pretty tough. There are rogue ninja's harassing a town near here. I want the three of you to either capture or eliminate them."

Naruto looked over the file. "So, there all Rock ninja's? Guess this is their way of getting back at the Land of Fire. And there are only three of them? That means one for each of us."

Naruto took the papers out of the file, and placed it in his belt pack. He turned to the others. "Lets get going. If we hurry, we should be done and home by tomorrow night."

They nodded, and all three teleported away. Tsunade just shook her head. "That boy is unbelievable. Only three weeks, and he has her at least low level jounin. Naruto, is there anything you can't do?"

Naruto and his team stood at the gate. Arashen adjusted the weapons on his back, while Hinata checked over her supplies, making sure she had enough kunai's, shurikens, and medical items. Naruto watched the tree's waving in the wind. He turned to the others, and noticed that both Teams Kurenai(with Kakashi leading, since Kurenai is probably still pregnant) and Kakashi(Yamato leading, since he has done that in the past). Naruto nodded to his old team, and Daichi. He then glanced at Kiba and Shino, and was surprised to see that no one else was with them.

"Hey Hinata? Didn't they put someone on your team after you were pulled from active duty?" Naruto whispered, so Kiba and Shino couldn't hear.

Hinata shook her head. "There hasn't been another tracker skilled enough to take my place yet. But there are a few in the genin teams, so who knows?"

Kiba looked over Team Naruto, flinching as he saw Naruto. His eye's leapt to Arashen, then settled on Hinata, who had her back to him. He smirked, and slowly sauntered over.

"Hey there, good looking. What's someone as fine as you doing with guys like these?"

Hinata slowly turned, and looked Kiba in the eye's. He jumped back as he recognized her. "H-hinata?"

"For your information, Kiba, I'm about to go on a mission with my team. I see you are too, so I'll wish you luck."

She turned away, then suddenly turned back, remembering something. "Oh, and Kiba? I don't think Naruto would appreciate you hitting on his girlfriend." She turned to Naruto, and kissed him. When they broke apart, Naruto looked up, and gave Kiba a shrug. Kiba immediately backed off, while Sakura laughed at him. Naruto looked down at Hinata, who was blushing.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah. I can't believe I did that. It felt so weird, and yet, so right."

"Hinata, I'm glad that you have confidence now. But you know, I still really like the quiet side of you. Don't change too much, okay?"

Hinata smiled. "For you, all right. I'll apologize to Kiba when I see him next."

Naruto smiled, then turned to the open road ahead. He let felt the wind ruffle his coat, and smelled the scent's of the forest.

"Team Naruto? Let's GO!"

With that, three blurs disappeared, leaving a stunned Inuzuka and Aburame behind.

"Was that really Hinata?"

"I don't know. My bugs tell me it was her, but she was not easily recognizable."

Sakura was still giggling, as the two teams left for their own mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yugito was silently fuming. She had been waiting for two weeks. Two weeks! And there had not been hide nor hair of that jinchuuriki. She hated living amongst these regular townsfolk. And what was worse were those so called ninja's who were harassing the townsfolk. A true ninja would never stoop to that level. She sat at the café, her middle aged woman transformation keeping her hidden. She had finally decided to do something about it. She was outside the hotel where the three ninja stayed. If only there was another ninja here, they would recognize those weak transformations those Rock Ninja's were using.

She slowly slipped her tea, and watched the people walking by. She had to admit, the people in this land seemed happier than the ones back home. Maybe this place wasn't that bad. Her attention was suddenly drawn by the now familiar chakra signatures of the three rogues. She looked up, and saw the three men exit the hotel. She smiled to herself. All those years, being trained by the ANBU of her Village were worth it. It meant that only a genjutsu expert could fool her. She paid for her tea, and followed the men down the street. Their transformations made each Rock ninja look like normal, good looking guys. But she had seen the real them. One was short, and facing a losing battle against hair loss, and his waste line. Another was a tall, skinny guy, with almost no muscle tone. The leader was the only one who looked to be in shape, and even then, he was about as in shape as a first year academy student.

Yugito followed them to the edge of town, where they dropped their transformations. _This is it,_ she thought to herself. She dropped her transformation, and was about to strike, when something unexpected happened.

Naruto smiled as he watched from the trees. His team had made excellent time, and had reached the town with time to spare. Hinata had quickly found their targets with her Byakugan. Arashen, being a master of stealth, had tailed them, and noted their routine. As night fell, Arashen reported back that the target's had left town, and returned under transformations. He had also reported something else.

_**Flashback**_

"_There's another ninja in town. Someone powerful."_

_Naruto looked up. "What?"_

_Arashen sat down in one of the chairs in their hotel room. "I think there is a jinchuuriki here. The power level is far weaker than yours or mine, so it must be one of the lower level demons."_

_Naruto turned inward to Kyuubi. "What do you think? Any ideas?"_

_Kyuubi scratched the back of one of his ear's. "__**I think it is Nibi. She is the two tail, form of a cat. But I can't be sure. I don't actually sense anything.**__"_

"_Me neither." Outwardly, he questioned Arashen. "Are you sure? Me and Kyuubi don't sense anything."_

_Hinata nodded. "I didn't really see anyone else either."_

_Arashen shrugged. "I'm not surprised. Whoever it is, they're very good at masking their chakra. The only thing is that they can't fully hide that amount from a Ranger. It was one of our many advantages that we could sense even the smallest amount of chakra."_

_**Flashback end**_

Now, Naruto could see the shadow hiding near the three Rock ninja. He could sense her chakra, and Kyuubi had confirmed that it was Nibi. All Naruto knew was that another jinchuuriki was here, and that they had to be kept from the Akatsuki. Naruto turned to Arashen, and nodded. Arashen had an arrow nocked on his bowstring, and was aiming at their targets. Suddenly, he let it fly, and quickly performed his handsigns. "Ranger art, pinning barrage!"

The arrow became many, and they nailed the loose parts of the ninja's clothes, pinning them to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yugito drew back, as the Rock ninja's were suddenly thrown to the ground, pinned by numerous arrows. They began cursing, struggling to free themselves. Suddenly, three more ninja's appeared nearby. One wore a cloak and hood, with a bow and shield on his back. He held a straight bladed sword in his left hand. A female ninja in dark blue clothes stood in a stance Yugito recognized as the Gentle Fist style of the Leaf Village's Hyuuga clan. She also recognized the pupiless lavender eye's of the Hyuuga clan, and the Leaf Headband worn around her neck.

But her attention was drawn to the third member. He stood over both of his teammates. He wore black clothes, with flames along the bottom of the shirt, pants, and coat. His face was almost completly hidden by the face mask, sunglasses, and bandana around the top of his head. She noted the long blond hair, and then noted something else. He smelled like a fox.

_Nibi, is that him? Is that..._

"**Yes. That smell is Kyuubi's. That is your jinchuuriki all right.**"

Yugito suddenly felt relieved, until she felt the presence behind her. She turned to see the same guy behind her

"Hey there. What's up?"

Yugito seemed at a loss for words. She hadn't heard anything. _How did he do that?_ She turned back to see him still there, looking at her. _A clone? No, a shadow clone._

Suddenly, the leader of the rogue ninja's lept up, having freed himself. He tried to run, only to be confronted by girl, who immediately struck him in the chest. He fell, coughing up blood. The girl tied him up, while the cloaked figure knocked the other two ninja's out. The real blond came up to Yugito, and looked her over. "So, who may I ask, are you?"

Yugito looked him over. "Yugito Nii, formerly of the Cloud Village. I'm the jinchuuriki of the two tail, Nibi."

The blond didn't even flinch. "So Arashen was right. Well, my turn. First off, are you here to kill me, or any other Leaf Ninja's?"

"No."

"Good. How about spying?"

"No."

"So you're really not part of your Village anymore?"

"No!. All right!? What is with the questioning?"

"You would do the same in my position. Anyways, I know you're not lying, because I didn't hear your pulse pick up. I'm Naruto Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. So, what can I do for you?"

Yugito looked him square in the sunglasses. "I came here to join the Hidden Leaf. My Village betrayed me, and I need someplace to protect me."

"Betrayed you? Why? I thought that to other Village's, a jinchuuriki was a powerful weapon?"

Yugito looked at him strangely. "We are, but the Raikage was scared of me. He betrayed me to the Akatsuki, and..."

"What?! He did that?! That idiot!"

Naruto's killer intent flared with his anger, as he continued. "Doesn't he know what the Akatsuki are up to?! That moron almost handed in his own death warrant! What an stupid lunatic!"

Yugito looked at him, puzzled. "Naruto suddenly turned his attention back to her. "So you escaped? That's quite a feat. I should know, since I've run into a few of them."

Hinata came over. "Naruto, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just amazed at the idiocy of some people. Oh, Yugito, this is my girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is Yugito Nii. She's the jinchuuriki Arashen sensed yesterday."

Hinata smiled and held a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Yugito looked at her with a icy stare, then turned to Naruto. "Girlfriend, huh? Does she know about your secret?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Why? What's going on."

"You sure you can trust her?"

Naruto suddenly gave Yugito a very frosty look, which somehow still worked, even with the sunglasses. "I would gladly trust Hinata with my life. She and I are a lot alike, except for the Kyuubi."

"What about him?" Yugito nodded at Arashen.

"Same thing. I don't like your attitude much. If you want me to take you seriously about joining the Leaf, I suggest you stop questioning my friend's trustworthiness."

Arashen now joined them. He had heard everything, as he secured all three of the ninja's. "We should get going. The longer we wait, the better chance these guy's have of recovering and escaping."

Naruto nodded and created shadow clones. They each grabbed one of the bound ninja's, and carried them off to the prison. "They'll be safe there, until an ANBU team can come get them."

He turned to Yugito. "Well, if your coming, let's go."

Naruto and Hinata walked off. Arashen stayed and watched Yugito, who was looking at Naruto like he was a fool. Her frosty glance turned to Arashen. "What?"

"You going to move, or shall I carry you?"

"Just keep away from me, human. I don't trust your kind one bit."

She hurried off, while Arashen watched her.

_Ooookay. That was interesting._

Inferno's deep voice rumbled in his head. "**She has deep mistrust of humans. I can't say I blame her in some cases. Having been betrayed by humans, is she likely to trust them again?**"

_But not all humans are untrustworthy. Just like all jinchuuriki's aren't trustworthy._

"**You and I know that. You just need to help her see that.**"

"Great." Arashen muttered under his breath, as he followed them. He didn't notice the wind which blew, or the leaf like paper that floated on the wind far above his head. The paper blew over to a secluded part of the town, and formed into a woman with blue hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds. A man waited for her there. He wore the same cloak as her. His hair was red, and a number of piercing's decorated his face. His eyes were grey, with numerous rings leading to a black pupil. Behind him were several other men, and another woman, with similar eyes and piercing's.

"What did you see?"

"The Kyuubi and the Nibi are traveling together. We should be able to get them both in the woods. I sensed another power, but was unable to determine what it was."

"It doesn't matter. We shall get the power which has eluded us. And even without them, we still have our back up plan."

"But, won't..."

"Do not worry. I will deal with him, if it comes to that."

The seven of them suddenly disappeared, leaving the area as quite as it was before.

* * *

**LR: Okay, I think I botched the later parts of this chapter. So, please don't flame, but do honestly review.**

**Arashen: Otherwise, I might have to pay you a visit.**

**LR: Bad Arashen! Down, sit, heel!**

**Arashen: (looks at LR) I'm not a dog.**

**Naruto: Cant... breathe... (rolling on the floor, laughing.)**

**Hinata: (hiding a smile) It's not that... funny. (Starts laughing)**

**Yugito: I hate all of you**

**Everyone: (Stares at her)**

**Yugito: What?**

**LR: It's not too late for me to kill you in the story. Don't tempt me.**

**Yugito: ...sorry...**

**From now on, I'm going to forget giving update dates, because I'm always early. So, I'm going to update when I update. Please honestly review.**

**P.S. If this chapter was bad, it's because I'm still exhausted from my camping trip. Did not help at all. **


	8. A Maniacs Big Mistake

**Lee: Dynamic Entry!**

**LR: It's not your time yet! I'm not ready to put you in my story again!**

**Lee: Then I will do two thousand laps around the Village!**

**That guy is a nut ball. But he's good for a laugh. Anyways, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I hate writing these every time. I don't own Naruto, but I want to meet Tayuya. She is so hot, and I have a thing for red heads.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Maniacs Big Mistake**

The group traveled until night began to fall. Naruto held his hand up, and Hinata and Arashen instantly stopped. Yugito stopped as well, but immediately turned to Naruto.

"What are we doing? We should keep going."

"I don't know how you do things in the Cloud Village, but in the Leaf Village, we stop and rest when we aren't required to keep going. So, we are going to make camp, and get some rest." Naruto turned to Hinata. "You mind taking a look around?"

Hinata nodded, and activated her Byakugan. She pointed off to their left. "There is a good camp site not too far off that way. There is a stream nearby."

Naruto nodded. "Any signs of enemies?"

"No."

"Good. Let's get going."

They entered the clearing, and soon had set up a tent and fire. Arashen hunted down three rabbits, brought them back, and skinned and cleaned them. He passed two to Hinata, who began cooking them with herbs and seasoning. Arashen took the third, stripped off most of the meat, and tossed it into a boiling pot of water, along with several vegetables, herbs, and seasoning. He stirred it all up, and ladled it up for everyone. They all enjoyed the meal, complimenting each other on how good the meal was. Except for Yugito, who stayed silent. She watched the three of them.

_How can he trust them? Their humans, they would gladly betray him to save their own skins or further their own goals._

"**Maybe he does trust them, and you're just being an idiot.**"

Yugito went into her mindscape, where she saw Nibi sitting there, swishing her tails around. Her gray fur rustled gently in the breeze. When Yugito approached, Nibi moved back.

_Nibi, don't start with me. I can't believe you would trust this humans._

"**I don't trust the humans who betrayed us. That doesn't mean I can't trust other humans.**"

_Fine then. But you aren't in charge._

"**Fine. But don't come crying to me when you find yourself all alone in the world. Don't even bother me anymore.**"

_Nibi, wait!_

But the mindscape vanished, leaving Yugito alone. She turned to watch the three people she was with. _Those people, their tearing me and Nibi apart. Maybe I should return the favor._

Hinata stood up, smiling at Naruto. "I'm going to clean myself up a bit. Be right back."

As Hinata walked away, Yugito followed behind her. Hinata kneeled down by the river, placed her gloves next to her, and began to wash her hands and face. Yugito stood next to her. Hinata looked up, and bowed her head respectfully.

"Can I help you?"

"You do know Naruto doesn't trust you, right?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Yugito tilted her head. "That's the thing about us jinchuuriki. We don't really trust anyone. Even if he is your boyfriend, he still doesn't fully trust you."

"How would you know?"

"Yeah, how _would _you know?"

They both turned to see Naruto leaning against a tree. He slowly walked over, and stood inches away from Yugito. "You have never met me before today, where Hinata has know me almost her entire life. I trust her with all my heart, my soul, and my mind. You, however, I'm really wondering if you are worth the trouble of taking back to the Village. I suggest that unless you change your attitude, you stay away from my Hinata, understand?"

Yugito felt the killer intent coming off Naruto. And it wasn't just him. She felt it coming from Kyuubi as well.

"The Kyuubi... it's angry to."

"Yeah, _he _is. Right now, he is begging me to let him teach you a few things. And I'm really tempted to let him. But I'm going to give you one more chance."

Naruto turned back to Hinata. He smiled at her. "You okay?"

Hinata nodded, and placed an arm around his waist. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and they walked back to the campsite. Yugito watched them, feeling confused. The Kyuubi had wanted to kill her, the bearer of another demon. She didn't understand. She turned to watch her reflection in the river. Was Nibi right? No, she was right. Maybe Naruto was a fool, but she wasn't. But that didn't rid her of the nagging doubt at the back of her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Morning came, and the camp slowly came to life. Arashen was hidden in a tree, where he had silently kept watched. In the tent, Naruto and Hinata were cuddled together in one of the sleeping bags. At the other end of the tent, Yugito slowly woke up, and stood up. She slipped past them, and sat down at the fire. She slowly stirred the embers, and the fire started to flare up.

"So, you're up."

Yugito looked up, to see Arashen lounging there, almost unconcerned. She immediately lowered her head, and concentrated on the fire. Arashen slipped down, and landed on the ground. He walked over, and sat down on the opposite side of the fire.

"So, what's your big problem with us?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, if we talk, it may help. So, what is your big problem?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, so you don't get killed by Tsunade, our Hokage. She has a lot less patience then any of us here."

"Just leave me alone! You have no idea what it is like to be me! To be nothing but a weapon, only to be tossed aside because you are hated by something you have no control over! You know nothing!"

Arashen's eyes grew cold. He stood up, turned away, and walked off. "I guess I should get breakfast. Don't go wandering off."

He went to the river, and immediately went through some handsigns. Small columns of water, with fish trapped inside, rose up. Arashen selected a few, and released the rest. He cleaned and gutted them, before heading back. Naruto and Hinata were awake, and sitting at the fire, talking with each other. Yugito just sat there, her eye's clouded in thought. Arashen set the fish on spits, which he placed in the ground. Hinata began cooking rice, while Naruto sliced up some vegetables. When they were all done, Arashen sliced the fish up, and they added it all together. They divided it all equally, and began eating. Yugito was impressed, but decided against saying anything. When they were done, Arashen washed the dishes, while everyone else began to pack. When they were done, Arashen looked around. He suddenly stiffened, before relaxing.

"There are seven powerful chakra signatures behind us. Six are equal in power, while the seventh is slightly lower. I would guess they are Akatsuki."

Naruto concetrated a bit. He nodded. "He's right. I haven't felt them before, so, I think it's Pein, and the other member. We need to move fast."

The other's all nodded, and were soon in the trees. Arashen kept track on their trailers. "They've passed us. Their ahead."

"Damn! Team Naruto, get ready!"

As one, the three leaf ninja dropped to the ground. Arashen's sword and shield were ready, Hinata clutched a kunai in her right hand, and Naruto's katana waited to draw blood. Yugito dropped behind them, and readied her own kunai.

In front of them, the Akatsuki members dropped down and stood ready. Arashen looked them over. Six of them were similar in that they had strange piercing's, and eyes that had circles in the pupils. Five were men, and the sixth was a woman. The seventh Akatsuki was also a woman, but she had normal eyes, and no piercing's. She had short blue hair, with a paper origami flower in it. Naruto suddenly stiffened, as his eyes fell on the first female. She had red hair, which was pinned up. Naruto just stared at her, his mouth slowly fell open.

"No." he whispered, his sword falling from his hand.

"Naruto? What is it?" Hinata gave him a quick glance.

"I see you have noticed my special weapon. I wasn't expecting to ever need her, but when I learned that not only was her son the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and that you had escaped my team sent to capture you, it seemed she would be of use after all. What do you think?"

Arashen turned to Naruto. "What does he mean?"

"That's... my mom."

Hinata gasped, and Arashen paled a bit. "Kushina Uzumaki? I thought she died giving birth to you."

The Pein who had spoken, one with spiky red hair, laughed. "Not quite. I learned of a fortuitous moment, when I could capture the strongest Uzumaki, and use her."

Naruto lowered his head, his eyes hidden in shadow. He slowly shook, as anger overtook him. "You...you took..you took away my mom. You took away my mentor. Now, you would take my life, just to further your own insane plan. You seek peace, but you cause mayhem in the process."

Naruto slowly lifted his eyes, revealing that they were gold. Suddenly, the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from him, forming into seven tails. Everyone backed up, as his nails and teeth grew longer, and the whisker marks widened. He watched the Akatsuki actually back up. Konan's eyes widened in fear. This boy wasn't supposed to have this much power. The Pein's didn't flinch, but their eyes narrowed.

Naruto and Hinata didn't let their guard down, but Yugito dropped her stance in astonishment. The power rolling off of Naruto was unbelievable. She felt so small in comparison.

Naruto smiled a smile that never even passed his lips. "I'm taking my mom back."

Suddenly, he disappeared. He reappeared amongst them, a seal paper in his hand. He suddenly placed it on his mother's. Her eye's widened, before the Rinnegan disappeared. Her eye's shown blue, before they closed, and she fell over. Naruto caught her, and tried to move, but the other Pein's surrounded him. Arashen cursed as he readied his sword.

"You two get out of here! I'll get him out!"

Yugito and Hinata both ran, only to be intercepted by Konan. Arashen leapt into the ring, and came back to back with Naruto, who was trying to hold them off with one hand, while he held his mom with the other.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Arashen, we need to get out of here!"

"I'll hold them off! You get the others, and get out of here!"

Naruto turned to tell Arashen no, when he saw Arashen's eyes. They had become gold, with black slits for pupil. Naruto nodded. He suddenly lashed out, knocking one of the Pein's back. He lepat through the opening.

Yugito and Hinata were holding their own against Konan. Yugito was about to reach out to Nibi, to ask her for help, when there was another wave of powerful chakra. She turned, to see Arashen. But she barely recognized him.

His skin had become red, and scaly. His nails had grown into claws. The bandana had been pulled down, and his teeth had grown into fangs. Red-orange chakra had formed on his back, taking the shape of two wings, and a tail.

Nibi was suddenly in her mind. "**What is going on?**"

_Its Arashen. I think he is a jinchuuriki, but I don't know what kind._

"**I've never felt this chakra before. It's ... powerful.**"

Yugito suddenly felt someone pulling on her arm. While she had been watching Arashen, Hinata had smashed Konan into the air, and used her **Protective Eight Trigrams** to smash Konan with a barrier of chakra. Naruto was nearby, urging them to follow him.

"C'mon Yugito! We have to go!"

Yugito turned to Hinata. "What about him?"

"He'll be fine! Let's go!"

Yugito finally followed Naruto and Hinata. Arashen immediately moved between their escaping forms, and the Pein's. One rushed forward, and tried to punch Arashen. Arashen ducked, and his sword ripped into his gut. He slashed upwards, and the Pein, a man with spikes coming out of his head, and no hair, fell to the ground, never to rise again. Arashen stood up, and watched the remaining Pein's.

"We could keep fighting, till we are all dead. But honestly, it is the destiny of someone more worthy than me to kill you. So for now, run. Take your friend, and your bodies here, and run home."

Arashen turned, and flew off, his wings flapping easily in the air.

The original Pein looked over the fight. One of his bodies was gone, another was dead. Konan lay on the ground, not moving except for breathing. Pein turned to two of the others, who picked up the dead Pein, and Konan. He turned away from the fleeing figures, and the group left. _Looks like we may have to go to plan B._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Asuma, now renamed Team Shikamaru, stood by the guard post at the gate. They were reporting in from their two week reconnaissance mission. Everything had gone smoothly, and each were looking forward to relaxing. Shikamaru wanted to finish a letter to Temari, Choji wanted to go eat, and Ino wanted to go hang out with Kiba, who she was growing close to.

Suddenly, they all felt a massive amount of chakra heading their way. Suddenly, in the distance, they spotted a chakra enshrouded Naruto, carrying a red haired woman in a Akatsuki cloak. Ino backed as she saw the changes in Naruto's appearance. He just raced by them, heading towards the hospital.

Hinata and Yugito followed behind him. Overhead, the cloaked figure of Arashen flew over, before landing. Team Shikamaru stared at him, as the chakra receded, and he returned to normal. He turned back to see Yugito looking at him in amazement. He gave her a cold smile.

"I guess I do know what it's like to be you."

Before she could respond, he turned and teleported away. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other.

"Do we really want to try and find out now, or wait for the report later?"

"Lets wait. It would be troublesome to try and find out now."

Choji nodded, before the two of them turned to see Ino on the ground, unconscious.

"She is so troublesome, as all girls are."

"Yeah." They both picked her up, and carried her away. Hinata ran after Naruto, while Yugito looked towards the direction Arashen had headed in.

_He's someone like me. I need to apologize. I didn't know he was someone trustworthy. _She smiled to herself. She had someone else to look to, and to bring to her side. But even as she set off, she still felt the nagging doubt in the back of her mind.

* * *

**LR: The drama has taken on a new twist. Arashen's secret is now know to Yugito. Naruto has his mom, but will she be all right? Find out next time, in Rebirth of Legends, Chapter 9.**

**Arashen: What are you, some Sixties show announcer?**

**LR: What? I've always wanted to do that.**

**Arashen: You are messed up.**

**LR: How many times do I have to tell you?! You are me! Every time you insult me, you insult you!**

**Arashen: Whatever.**

**Naruto: LR, is my mom going to be all right?**

**LR: Only the next chapter will tell. Try not to worry.**

**Hinata: Naruto, is there anything I can do to help?**

**Naruto: Just... stay here with me. Please?**

**Hinata: (Hugs Naruto, and gives him a kiss) Always.**

**Chapters done, and I hope you all liked. Please review. **


	9. Thoughts of a Mind

**Unknown Person: The suspense is killing me. It's to find out what Pein did to Kushina, and what will happen now that Yugito knows the truth about Arashen. Can you feel the heat? It's time to roll**.

**LR: What the freak?! Who the heck are?**

**UP: Uh, nobody of consequence?**

**LR: GET OUT OF MY STORY! (Drop kicks UP to another universe**)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Now, who has fudge? I have a real hankering for some fudge right now.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Thoughts of a Mind**

Tsunade quickly passed by the receptionist's desk, and headed to the elevator in the hospital. She headed to the third floor, and to a room down the hall. Shizune was there, along with Hinata. As Tsunade entered the room, she saw Naruto sitting next to bed inside. On the bed was someone Tsunade had never expected to see.

"Ku-kushina?"

Naruto looked over at Tsuande. "The Akatsuki. Pein had her, and was using her. Please, is she okay? Is there anything wrong with her?"

Tsunade nodded, and quickly came over. She had been surprised when she had learned that Team Naruto had come back, but hadn't reported in. Now she understood. She began running a diagnostic jutsu on Kushina. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Physically, everything is fine. But, I'm detecting foreign chakra in her mind. There is some type of jutsu there, suppressing her consciousness. All she is right now is just a drone."

Naruto turned to his mom, and gently ran a hand over her face. He had removed the piercing's with Shizune's help, and healed up the holes. Her headband, one with the sign of the extinct Whirlpool Village on it, lay on the table.

"What can we do?"

Tsunade looked thoughtfully down on one of the few women she had ever considered a friend. "We need a Yamanaka. Unfortunately, there is only one in the Village right now who his skilled enough. Ino."

Naruto looked at her. "I understand. Please, just bring her here, and let me talk to her."

Tsunade nodded, and turned to Shizune. "Go get Ino, bring her in, and tell her it's an emergency. Now!"

Shizune nodded, and left. Hinata slowly came over, and stood next to Naruto. She gently took his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked up at her, and she gave him a smile.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

Naruto smiled, and gently pulled her down onto his lap. He held her close, feeling comforted by her being so near to him. Tsunade smiled at the couple, but she had things to talk to Naruto about.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, but we need to talk about your mission."

Naruto looked up, and nodded. He let Hinata slip off his lap, before he stood up. "We captured the rogues, and handed them to the local authorities. While on the mission, we ran into Yugito Nii. She is the jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud Village. When we interrogated her, she told us that she had been betrayed by the Raikage to the Akatsuki. She managed to escape, and has come here, looking for refuge. I told her we would talk to you about it. After the mission, we headed home. This morning, we ran into Pein and Konan. They had come for Kyuubi, and since Yugito was there, they would have taken Nibi too. I would have run, until I saw my mother."

Naruto turned to look at his mom. "It was stupid, but I lost control. Both me and Kyuubi. I unleashed his power, and sealed Pein's immediate influence on her. Arashen helped me, while Yugito and Hinata fought the other one, Konan. Arashen gave me a chance to escape. I ran, with Hinata and Yugito behind me. Hinata said Arashen made it back shortly after me. You will have to talk to him to find out what happened to Pein."

Tsunade nodded, and looked around. "Where are they? Arashen, and this Yugito, where are they?"

Naruto shrugged. "There was a little misunderstanding with Yugito. Arashen might need a little time to think about her."

Tsunade shook her head. "They both need to report in."

Hinata bowed her head. "I'll go find them."

Tsunade nodded, and after giving Naruto a quick peck on the cheek, Hinata left. Tsunade looked down on Kushina. _Please, hold on. Your son needs you._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arashen sat on the top of Hokage mountain. He watched the people below, walking around, going about their lives. He shook his head, thinking about the pain these people, and people like them, had caused people like him, Naruto, and even Yugito. But he knew there were people down there who looked upon them, and saw them as hero's. It was all confusing.

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He didn't even turn his head.

"So, what do you want? Shouldn't you be talking to Lady Tsunade about your political asylum?"

Yugito came over, and stood respectfully behind Arashen. She bowed to him.

"I came to apologize for my remarks earlier, and my attitude. I was wrong for treating you in such a rude manner."

Arashen sighed, and dropped his head. Just like he figured. "That's great. Except one little problem. I don't accept your apology."

Just as she opened her mouth, Arashen continued. "The reason why is this. You're only apologizing because you found out I'm a jinchuuriki. You're not actually upset, or regretful. You just want to smooth things over with a fellow jinchuuriki. Let me ask you something. Is there really anything different about me?"

Yugito looked at him. Arashen kept going. "Has anything changed about me, since you found out about Inferno? Has my personality changed? Has the way I act changed?"

Yugito shook her head, her first answer so far. Arashen just shook her head. "You only trust jinchuuriki's? Let me tell you a few things. The Kazekage of the Sand Village? Gaara? Four years ago, he took part in the attack on the Leaf Village by Sand and Sound. If you had run into him back then, looking for refuge, he would have gladly killed you, simply so he could prove he was alive. Or if the Akatsuki caught both of you, he would betray you to them, simply to protect his own life. He was a jinchuuriki too. Does the old version of him sound like someone you can trust?"

As Yugito just stood there, Arashen kept going. "There was the four tail jinchuuriki. I ran into him over a year ago. He didn't trust anyone. When I offered him my help, he tried to kill me. Now, he is dead, and Akatsuki have the power of the four tails, all because he didn't trust anyone. On the other end of the spectrum, there is a regular ninja here. He is a chuunin teacher here at the Academy. His name is Iruka Umino. When Naruto was twelve, another teacher betrayed Naruto, and tried to kill him. Iruka, even though Naruto had a demon in him, threw himself between a shuriken and Naruto. He was willing to die to protect Naruto. There are many ninja in the Village, who even though they know Naruto's secret, they trust him with their lives."

He turned to Yugito. "Do you see what I'm saying? Do you understand now, that all jinchuuriki aren't necessarily trustworthy. That there are humans who are trustworthy? You can't make distinctions. You have to honestly get to know a person, before you decide whether or not that they are trustworthy. If you can't understand that, then you are just as bad as your Raikage. You betray people by not giving them a chance to earn your trust."

Arashen got up, and walked away. Yugito just stood there. Arashen's words had done it. Yugito just looked at the sky, as his words went through her mind. She slowly sunk down to the ground, and leaned against a tree.

_He's right. I can't believe it, but he his right. Having a demon inside doesn't change who you are. Why was I so blind?_

"**Because you were betrayed by those you trusted. It is understandable what you did, but it was also very foolish.**"

_Nibi, I really did something wrong. I need your help. _

"**No you don't. You just need to do the right and simple thing. Apologize to those you have been with, and tell them you will try hard to make things up to them.**"

Yugito nodded. She slowly stood up, and turned. She was startled to see Hinata standing there. Hinata bowed respectfully.

"The Hokage requests your presence at the hospital."

Yugito nodded. "Thank you. H-hinata?"

Hinata looked at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've really had some problems, and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did."

Yugito hung her head in shame. "I'm truly not worthy of the help you and the others gave me."

Hinata watched Yugito, her bloodline activated. She saw that Yugito wasn't lying. She was being truthful. Hinata's eyes returned to normal, and she gave Yugito a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just begin from the beginning. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She held out her hand.

Yugito hesitantly took it, and shook it. "Yugito Nii. I'm pleased to meet you."

Hinata nodded. "Same here. We should get going now."

Yugito nodded. "Right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(What was happening at the hospital after Hinata left)

Ino followed Shizune down the hall of the hospital. She had been shopping for some new perfume, when the jounin had come to find her. All she had said was there an emergency at the hospital, and she was needed. So Ino had followed her.

They stopped outside one of the rooms. Shizune opened the door, and Ino walked in. She stopped as soon as she saw the rooms occupants. Naruto was sitting next to a woman in a black robe with red clouds. Tsunade was standing near by. Ino suddenly stopped.

"Lady Tsunade? What is going on?"

"Ino, we needed the skills of a Yamanaka. This woman here is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. There is a jutsu currently blocking her consciousness. We need you to dispel it."

Ino gave a wary glance at Naruto. But inside, she felt sympathy. Naruto had grown up with no one. Naruto slowly stood up, gaining her attention.

"Ino, I'm not asking you to like me. I just want you to help me here. Please, I want my mom."

Ino's heart broke. The man in front of her wasn't the demon she thought he was. Or even a ninja. He was just a lonely kid, who wanted his mom. She quickly nodded, and came up next to the prone woman. She ran through her handsigns, and performed the jutsu her father had used on Arashen. She was there all of three seconds, before her body was flung back, and she fell, coughing up blood.

"Ino! What happened?" Tsunade was next to her, performing a diagnostic jutsu. Ino looked up.

"There was something in there. It was like another presence. I couldn't fight it."

Naruto knelt in front of her. "Can you get me in their?"

"What?"

"Can you get me in? I have a suspicion of what's going on, and I think I can beat it."

Ino looked at him, and slowly nodded. Naruto helped her up. Ino moved back into her former position, but looped an arm through Naruto's. She performed the handsigns again, and suddenly, both of them felt a jerk, before settling into a dark area. Naruto looked around.

"Is this her mindscape?"

"Yeah. And she is over there." Ino pointed to their right. Naruto turned and saw his mom sitting there, her knees against her chest, holding them there with her arms. She slowly looked up at the two of them. Naruto recognized the blue eyes from the pictures he had seen in her pictures. But they were so void of the life and happiness he had seen.

"Why do you torture me so? I've already surrendered. I've all ready given up. Just leave me alone."

Naruto ran forward. "MOM!"

Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere, and struck Naruto across the face. Naruto went flying back, landing on his feet. The Pein version of his mom stepped out.

"You have no business here."

"I have plenty of business here! This is my mom's mindscape, and _you_ have no right here!"

Naruto rushed forward, drawing his sword. He slashed, missing Pein as she ducked. He jumped over her sweeping kick, but suddenly she was in front of him, her fist driving into his gut. He fell back again. Suddenly, Pein was over him.

"You have no power here. Why do you try?"

"Because that is my mom, and I'm not giving up on her! I will never run away, because that is my nindo, my ninja way!"

Kushina looked up at the blond boy on the ground. When he had appeared, Kushina had thought he was an illusion of Minato. Then she had seen the differences, and realized it was probably the son she had never known. But it must have been an illusion, just like all the other ones. But no illusion had said that before. That nindo, which had been her own. And this boy, he was different from the others. That blond girl. She had popped up too. This wasn't the usual illusion.

"N-n-naruto?"

"Mom! I need you!"

"But... I-."

"This isn't an illusion! This is your mind! Believe in me! Please!"

"Kushina, believe in him! Your son needs you!" The blond girl had join in.

Kushina couldn't take it. Even if it was an illusion, her motherly instincts had kicked in. She stood to her feet, wanting to help her son.

"Naruto. You can do it! You can win."

Pein Kushina just looked at Naruto. "She can't help you. She is a weak shell."

"No. She is Kushina Uzumaki, jounin of the Whirlpool! She is strong, and I am damn proud to be her son!"

"Naruto. Thank you. Now fight and win!"

Suddenly, Pein was flying through the air. Naruto leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing. "You have no right here! Leave my mom's mind, and never come back!"

Naruto ran through some handsigns. "**Kyuubi Art, Banishing Fist Jutsu!**"

Naruto rushed forward, his fist glowing gold as he charged the Pein version of his mom. As she got to her feet, Naruto ran his fist through her. She looked down, before completely disappearing. Naruto lowered his fist, and turned to her mom. As she stood there, the mindscape changed. It suddenly changed into a strange mixture of the Hidden Leaf Village, and another Village. Naruto looked around as he approached his mom's mindscape self. Ino joined him.

"Mom? What is this place?"

Kushina looked at Naruto. "You really aren't an illusion?"

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. "No mom. I'm real, and so is she . Mom, I'd like you to meet one of my friends, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino lowered her head. "I'm not a good friend. I didn't exactly trust you after I found out about your secret."

Kushina looked at Naruto. "Secret? She doesn't mean...?"

"Yeah. Kyuubi. Dad sealed him in me. But it's all right."

"Oh, Naruto." Kushina hugged him, holding him.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his mom. "It's all right mom. You're safe now. So, where are we?"

"These iare the places where I've been happy. My birthplace, and the home of my husband and son."

Ino sudden wobbled on her feet. "Naruto, I'm losing chakra. I can't hold much longer."

Naruto nodded, then turned to his mom. "Everything is going to be ok. When you open your eyes, I'll be there."

Kushina slowly nodded, but tear were streaming down her face. "It's so hard. We were just reunited, and now we will be apart again."

"Not for long, mom. Don't worry."

Kushina nodded again, and hugged her son. "I love you, son."

Naruto smiled. "I love you to, mom."

Slowly, he and Ino faded. They were suddenly back in the hospital room. Ino slowly fell into a seat, while Naruto ran a hand across his mom's face. He removed the seal on her forehead. Then he noticed the smile on her face. He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. "See you soon mom."

He turned to Tsunade and smiled. "Everything is fine."

Tsunade smiled, and hugged Naruto. Ino slowly got up, and came over to Naruto. "Listen, Naruto. About what has happened-."

"Forget. You helped me with my mom. It's all in the past. Friends?"

"Friends." Ino hugged him, then ran off, yelling, "I need to get back to shopping! See you later!"

A few minutes later, Arashen came in, looking ruffled. "I was just run over by a crazy blond. What was that about?"

"Nothing man. Just a good friend giving me a hand."

Tsunade looked at Arashen. "You were negligent in reporting to me."

Arashen cringed. "I'm sorry. I just needed to think and sort some things. Anyways, I'm sure Naruto told you about what happened, yes?"

Tsunade nodded, her eye's still narrowed.

"Well, after Naruto and the others ran, I stayed to buy a few extra minutes. One of Pein's bodies charged me, and I killed it. Pein won't be able to use it again. After that, they backed off, and I left. So Pein is alive, just down two bodies."

"And this Yugito? Where is she?"

At that moment, Hinata and Yugito came in. They had been talking, but Yugito stopped as she saw Arashen. She looked away, ashamed of how she had acted earlier. Arashen noticed the look of guilt in her eyes, before she had looked away.

Yugito came over to Tsunade. "Am I right in believing you are the Fifth Hokage?"

"Yes."

"Then I am honored to meet you. I am Yugito Nii, formerly of the Hidden Cloud Village, and jinchuuriki holder of Nibi." She bowed.

Tsunade nodded at the blond kunoichi. "So, I'm told you are seeking refuge here?"

"I am. At first, I believed I could be a ninja in your service, but now, I don't believe I am worthy of a such an honor. The ninja of your Village are so strong and wise, and I am weak and foolish. Please, just do with me as you will." Yugito kept her head down the whole time, as tears fell from her eyes. Tsunade watched her with interest.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto barely dodged the punch directed at him.

"Stop calling me that! Now, what about the fourth position on your team?"

Naruto caught on instantly. "Well, we need it filled, but we can't let anyone on. The ninja would have to be something special, wouldn't they."

Hinata nodded, smiling. Arashen just shrugged. Tsunade stood tall, as she announced her decision. "Yugito Nii, though this may cause political tension with the Land of Lightning, I hereby ask this off you: will you swear an oath, to be loyal, to serve and protect the people and the Village of the Hidden Leaf? Even if it means giving up your life for others?"

Yugito knelt down on one knee. "If it is needed of me, if my death can serve a greater purpose than my life, I swear I will defend this Village and it's people with my life."

"Then I grant you the title of chuunin of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto, can you use her for your team?"

Naruto looked her over. "I have seen some of what she can do. Skill wise, she is in. But she does have a major problem with trust."

Yugito nodded. "He is right. I caused much tension and friction. Arashen has shown me the error of my ways, and that is why I believe I am not worthy to be a ninja here. I do not ask for forgiveness, but from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for what I have done."

Hinata nodded, and that was all Naruto needed. He turned to Arashen. The Ranger watched her for several minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"You are too respectful for your own good. And those clothes aren't that good looking. You'll have to go shopping with some of the girls later on."

Yugito got one of those anime sweat drops, while the others laughed. Naruto helped her to her feet. "Welcome to Team Naruto, Yugito. May Kami help you."

Yugito smiled, a genuine smile, that she had never worn before in her life.

* * *

**LR: All right! Naruto has him mom back! Naruto has his mom back!**

**Arashen: (anime sweat drop) what are you doing?**

**LR: Celebrating the great victory that I have written!**

**Arashen: You're starting to sound like Lee and Guy.**

**LR: (holding green spandex suit) What?**

**Arashen: (grabs suit and burns it).**

**LR: Oh... AHHHHHH! You're right! Save me!**

**Yugito: (at a distance with Naruto and Hinata) Why is the writer crazy, and the OC is sane?**

**Hinata: (shrugs)**

**Naruto: Who knows? Maybe the writing is making him crazy, but since the OC is in the story, he stays sane.**

**LR: (sneaks up on them) Or maybe you all are crazy, and I'm the sane one!**

**Arashen: (knocks out LR, and drags him away)**

**Please review!**


	10. Time for a Traitors Reckoning

**LR: What happen? My head hurts like heck, and I feel like I've come down from a sugar rush.**

**Arashen: I don't know.**

**Naruto, Yugito, and Hinata: Same here.**

**LR: Whatever. Lets get this show on the road.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now someone get me the Tylenol.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Time for a Traitors Reckoning**

Naruto sat next to his mom, watching her breathe softly, as she slept. After Yugito's acceptance into Team Naruto, Hinata had taken her shopping for some practical Leaf ninja clothing. Naruto smiled at the thought. Hinata taking some one shopping. From what he knew about her past, it was usually the other way around.

His thoughts slowly turned to a growing suspicion he had been having. Pein had said he had kidnaped his mom _in_ the Village. He turned as Tsunade came in.

"How is she?"

"Still out. Hopefully, she should wake up in a day or two."

Tsunade nodded as she sat down. Naruto slowly sat forward, and placed his chin on his hands. He slowly drew in a breath.

"Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at him in surprise. He had never called her that. "What is it? It must be serious."

"It is. I fear there maybe a traitor in the Village."

Tsunade sat back. "Why do you say that?"

"Pein managed to get into the Village, and kidnap my mom _on _the night Orochimaru gets Kyuubi to attack the Village. Even with the Village in chaos, two high level rogues shouldn't have been able to slip in. Also, the fact is that my mom was reported dead at child birth. Only a council member could forge a report like that."

Tsunade slowly nodded. "So you think that there was a traitor in the council?"

"Maybe there still is. Who was still here when the Kyuubi was attacking?"

Tsunade leaned back. "Well, both the elders were still here. I would guess Danzou was here because his injuries would keep him from the frontline. But everyone else was out there fighting, or wasn't part of the council yet."

Naruto nodded. "I don't know about the elders. But as you know, Danzou is not the most trustworthy man around. He's all ready tried to ally himself with Orochimaru. What if he has been working with the Akatsuki as well?"

Tsunade actually gave it some thought. "You could be right. Orochimaru once worked with Akatsuki. In fact, I think he was part of them when the Kyuubi attacked."

"It makes sense. Pein want's the most powerful Uzumaki, as one of his bodies. Akatsuki needs to weaken the Kyuubi. If they know what my dad can and will do, then they know Kyuubi will be sealed away. At the same time, Danzou gets Pein inside the Village, and he takes my mom away. It is risky, but no one would dare suspect that they were connected. And with the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, no one would bother looking into my mothers death."

"But what can we do? There is no concrete proof."

"No, but there is a way to find out. If it works, we will have the proof we need."

Naruto leaned forward, and whispered into Tsunade's ear. She slowly nodded, and pulled back. "That could work. But it could be dangerous."

Naruto sighed. "It could be the only way."

Tusnade nodded. "Then I'll begin it tomorrow."

Naruto turned back to his mom. _Soon, you will be safe. I will see to that._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade called a council meeting the next day. The council assembled an hour later, with Danzou being the last to arrive. Hiashi had actually replaced his advisor with Hanabi, who smiled at her older sister. Hinata returned the smile, as she sat behind Naruto. Arashen sat in his own seat, next to the Namikaze seat. Naruto looked over the council members. With the exception of Inoichi, the heads were all present. Ino was actually taking over for her father today, and she waved at Naruto. He nodded back at her. As he sat back, Hiahsi leaned over, and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"I must say, I am impressed with the work you have done with my daughter. She seems like a completely different person."

Naruto shook his head, smiling. "No. This Hinata was inside all along. She just needed encouragement."

Hiashi nodded sadly. "I wish I had given it to her. I was in such grief over my wife's death, that I stopped being a father, and became a clan head. But I won't make the same mistake twice with Hanabi. Naruto, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you have done for Hinata, and I offer you my services if ever you need them."

Behind them, Hanabi and Hinata were talking.

"Wow, big sis. I hardly recognized you! What's with the new clothes?"

Hinata smiled. "They're a bit more practical then those big jackets I used to wear. Also, shouldn't I try to look good for my boyfriend?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah. He really is cool. I used to hear that he did a lot of pranks. Is that true?"

Hinata nodded, her face falling a bit. "He did, but it was to get attention. It was also an act. He was all alone, and having to hide the real him inside. I just wish I had the courage I have now back then. I could have helped him so long ago."

Hanabi shook her head. "Oh stop it. Cheer up. Haven't you hear of 'better late then never'?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm going to make sure Naruto is happy, no matter what."

At that moment, Tsunade entered, and the council came to order. Tsunade stood behind her seat.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice. We have a few things to go over, all of them concerning the events of Team Naruto's mission. Naruto, if you will?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. "My team recently returned from a mission dealing with rogue ninja's harassing a nearby town. In the town, we came across Yugito Nii, the two tailed jinchuuriki."

A few members around the table murmured to each other. Naruto noticed Danzou leaning forward a bit, before he continued.

"She told us that she was on the run from both the Akatsuki, and her former Village, the Village hidden in the Clouds. Apparently, the Raikage betrayed her to the Akatsuki. Somehow, she managed to escape. She came looking for me, asking for refuge here in the Hidden Leaf. Both Tsunade and I have talked to her, and she has taken an oath of loyalty to the Leaf Village. She has also been added to Team Naruto as our fourth and final member."

At this, Danzou struggled to his feet. "And why was the council not consulted on this!? This Yugito should have been brought into ANBU for questioning! She is too dangerous to simply trust!"

Naruto shook his head. "This is exactly why it wasn't brought up here. You would demand that she be brought to ANBU, only to find someway to take her into Root, and turn her into a weapon, like you wanted to do to me. She is a living person, who was forced, as a child, to be the container of the Nibi. She has had no say in how her life was run. But that ends now. She is on my team, and she has the full protection of the Namikaze clan."

"Hyuuga will also protect Yugito Nii."

"As will the Ranger clan."

"Yamanaka also lends it's support to the Namikaze."

Everyone looked at Ino in amazement. She stared back at them in defiance. "For too long, people like me were blinded to the truth. People like Naruto, Yugito, and Gaara, the Kazekage, are not weapons, or monsters. They are people, and in Naruto's case, heros. They deserve to be treated as such."

Almost immediately, Akimichi and Nara added their support. Danzou looked over all of them livid. "Fine. But it will be on your heads if this... _person_ destroys the Leaf Village.

Koharu and Homura were not pleased either. "It is bad enough that we have had to watch over one jinchuuriki. Must we add a second to our list of problems?"

Naruto let out a sliver of Kyuubi's chakra, causing several people to jump slightly. Naruto smiled. "If anything, having two jinchuuriki's increases the Village's power. Wasn't it the power of the Kyuubi that saved the Village from Gaara during the Sound/Sand attack? And I can't count all the times that ninja's of the Leaf have been saved by me using the Kyuubi's power. If a jinchuuriki is treated properly, they are likely to give their all for the Village. One who is mistreated will likely turn on the Village. One who is trained as a weapon will likely not rescue their comrades in trouble. But a jinchuuriki who is given the chance to lead a normal life, and given people he wants to protect, will give everything he has to defend the Village, and the people in it. That is what I have sworn to do, and given time, Yugito will defend this Village with the same passion that I do."

Koharu and Homura sat back, amazed. What Naruto said cut deep into them, and reminded them of an old friend. But Danzou just sneered. Tsunade stood up. "Enough of this. The matter was all ready decided. Naruto, please continue."

"Thank you. After completing the mission, we were returning home, with Yugito with us. Yesterday morning, we were ambushed by the Akatsuki leader Pein, and his associate Konan."

The council began to talk amognst themselves again, only to be silenced as Naruto continued. "I was shocked to find that one of Pein's bodies was actually... my mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

The council suddenly became very quite. They had all been told of Naruto's true lineage after he joined the council. But they all were told Kushina had died, and been buried in the Village cemetery, with the other shinobi. Naruto nodded at their looks.

"I was told the same as all of you. But apparently, it was wrong. It matters not to me, as my only concern is my mom. We lucky enough to be able te free her, and escape completely intact. She is currently in the hospital, recuperating."

Most of the council started to smile, and started to congratulate Naruto. Even the elders were smiling sightly. No one really notice the look on Danzou's face. He slowly stood, and turned to the Hokage. "Is that all? I have buisness to attend to."

Tsunade nodded, and Danzou slowly walked away. Naruto gave the Hokage a little nod. Tsunade sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Night had fallen over the Village. Most of the lights were out, except for a small light in the hospital. Yugito was sitting next to Kushina's bed, reading a book. She adjusted the dark red top she wore, which was similar to Hinata's, except it had short sleeves. She also had on black pants, and wore fingerless gloves similar to Kakashi's.

Yugito didn't even hear the door open, or see the two masked figures slip in. One immediately smacked her on the back of the head, knocking her over. The other quickly hogtied her, and gagged her. Danzou slipped in though the door, moving over to the downed jinchuuriki.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. You are a monster, and are not fit to live, let alone wear this headband." He reached down and took the headband off her. Then he went to Kusina.

"I went through all the trouble of getting rid of the Namikaze once. I won't be foiled again. Once Pein has you and the Nibi, your son will fall to him."

"Yeah, that's kinda not ever going to happen."

Danzou and his two ANBU Root turned to see Naruto, Hinata, Arashen, Yugito, Tsunade, and four regular ANBU. The Yugito on the ground smiled, before puffing into a small one tailed fox, which grinned up at Naruto as she slid out of the ropes.

"**Did I do good? Did I make dad proud?**"

Naruto nodded. "You did fine, little Tebiki. Kyuubi is proud of you."

Tebiki smiled even more, before disappearing. Naruto looked up. "That was Tebiki no Kitsune, the 'guide'. Now, how about surrendering?"

"Never! Kill them!"

In a blink, Arashen's fist was surrounded by lightning, which he drove through one of the Root's stomach. Yugito disappeared, reappearing behind the second Root. She drove a kunai knife into his back. Hinata leapt forward, standing between Danzou and the door. He lashed out with his cane, but she knocked it away easily. She dropped into a stance familiar to those who have seen Neji fight.

"**Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!**" She struck quickly, dropping Danzou with her last strike. She stepped back, amazed.

"I-I did it. I did it!"

Naruto rushed over, and hugged her, spinning her around. "You did it! I told you that you could do it!"

Yugito looked at Arashen, who elaborated. "She's always been unsure of herself, until recently. So, techniques that are standard for Hyuuga's were a little harder for her to use. She's been able to use that technique, but never has had it down one hundred percent. So, this is big to her. It means she is that much closer to proving herself to her clan, which is one of her dreams."

Two of the ANBU took away the bodies, and the other carried Danzou to the security room of the hospital. Tsunade nodded to the happy couple.

"Your plan worked, Naruto. Danzou will be charged with aiding two rogue ninja's, as well as kidnaping. If we learn more, perhaps we can charge him with more."

Naruto nodded, before giving Hinata a kiss. "You did great Hinata."

"It's all thanks to you. I owe you so much."

Arashen and Yugito both looked at the happy couple, and left. Yugito looked back, and sighed.

"Envious?"

Yugito looked back at Arashen. "I am. Not of Hinata, but of Naruto. He has someone who loves him, people who cares for him, and he is even going to get his mom."

"Well, I don't know about family, or a love for your life, but you have people who care about you now."

Yugito nodded. "Yeah. I almost ruined that though. I can't believe I acted like that."

"Forget about it. Learn from your mistakes, and move on."

Yugito smiled. "You're right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade had her best interrogators work on Danzou. When they failed after five hours, Naruto asked for five minutes.

Naruto entered the room, and slowly walked around Danzou, as the old man was secured by chakra resistant wire. Chakra seals covered him, and he was forced to kneel on a massive seal on the floor. He looked up at Naruto.

"So, they send the demon to try and break me. Ironic. I wanted you as a weapon, but you will be used against me."

"You know, I have to admit. Your plan was ingenious. Ally yourself with the Akatsuki to ensure the Leaf's future after they win. _If _they win. I take it you would have been in charge after Akatsuki took over?"

"Just get it over with. I want to see what weak attempts you will try on me."

"Not me. I'm not the torturing type. But there are nine very angry beings who would like to meet you."

He removed the gauntlet on his left arm. He performed several handsigns, bit his thumb, and spread it on a tattoo on his arm.

"**Kitsune Summoning!**"

The room filled with smoke. When it cleared, Danzou's eyes widened. Around him were nine foxes. Naruto began to introduce them.

"You've already met Tebiki no Kitsune, 'the guide'." The small one tailed fox with dark purple fur grinned as she bowed.

"This is Kiun no Kitsune, 'the lucky one'." A green fox with a white four leaf clover patch of fur waved her two tails.

"Shiju no Kitsune, 'the scholar'." A yellow fox, with black markings around her eye's, bowed her head and three tails.

"Kangosotsu no kitsune, 'the medic'." A blue fox with white ear and tail tips nodded, her four tails held high.

"Suterusu no Kitsune, 'the stealthy one'." A black fox with five tails just looked at the prisnoer.

"Faita no kitsune, 'the fighter'." A orange fox with six tails ending in blades howled out in derision.

"Atotori no kitsune, 'the heir'." A brown fox with seven tails bowed low.

"This is Tsuki no Kitsune, 'the moon'. She is the mother of these seven. " A large white fox with eight tails sat there, watching the prisoner, who was shaking like a leaf in a whirlwind.

"And I'm sure you know him. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon fox lord, loving husband, and proud father." The Kyuubi sat there, his orange-red fur barely bristling. His red eyes glared down at the cowering figure, while his nine tails flicked back and forth.

"**You summoned us, Naruto Namikaze?**"

"I did. Here he his, one of the three responsible for you and your families predicament. He has information, and I was wondering if...?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "**I'm sure we wouldn't mind. So, shall we begin?**"

The seven kits nodded, and Tsuki came over, and nuzzled her mate affectionately. Naruto smiled. "All right, but we need him to be able to talk, so don't damage him too much."

Kyuubi nodded. The nine foxes stood up, and their tails started to wave. As one, they shouted, "**Demon Kitsune genjutsu, A Thousand Years of Suffering!**"

Danzou suddenly stiffened, and his one uncovered eye rolled back into his head. Five seconds later, his head dropped, and he threw up. Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and they both shared a grin.

"**That was fun! Anyone else?**" Kiun looked around. Tebiki came over and nudged Kyuubi.

"**Hey dad? Can we please play now?**"

Tsuki smiled at her smallest and youngest kit. "**If Naruto has no further need for us, then I'm sure your father would love to play with you.**"

Naruto went over to Danzou, who was panting. "So, ready to talk?"

Danzou looked up, his eye wide in fright. "I'll tell you everything, just don't let them near me. Keep them away. Please! Please!"

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi. "What did you guys do?"

Atotori smirked as he nudged Danzou, who screamed like a little girl and cried. "**Not much. We just made him experience a thousand years of suffering being each of the jinchuuriki's, and living their lives.**"

Naruto nodded. "Nice. All right, that's all I needed. You can stay and meet Tsunade, or I'll release you if you want."

Kyuubi nodded. "**I think we should go for now. I'll talk to you later.**"

Naruto nodded, and released them. As they disappeared, Tsunade entered with Shizune, Ibiki, and two ANBU. They paused as they saw the crying, quivering man before them. Ibiki looked him over. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing much. Some..._ friends_ of mine persuaded him. He is willing to talk now, aren't you?"

Danzou nodded over and over again. Naruto smiled and turned to Tsunade, bowed, and left. He met Hinata, Arashen, and Yugito in the waiting area. Twenty minute's later, Tsunade came out.

"He confessed to everything. He told us of his plan with Akatsuki, and Orochimaru. We recorded it, and we have him solid."

"What will be his punishment?" Naruto asked, even as he was happily hugging Hinata.

"Only one punishment fits this high level of treason. Death. Unfortunantly, I can't ask any ANBU to do it, as I do not know who I can trust. By all rights, Naruto, you have every right to execute him."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I will never kill a man in a cold blooded manner. If I have to fight, if I have to defend, I will kill as necessary. But never in cold blood."

Arashen slowly stood forward. "I will do it. The Ranger Clan values loyalty above all else. A man who betrays loyalty would be executed as soon as he was convicted. I will be the executioner."

Tsunade nodded. "We will try him today. I have no doubt the execution will be tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The trail was held, and the overwhelming evidence led to a quick conviction. Danzou was sentenced to execution, the manner of which was left to the executioner. That night, a hundred clones of Naruto and Arashen worked on the execution platform.

As dawn arose, the people and ninja's of the Village gathered around it. Dozens of ninja that Tsunade knew were loyal to the Village guarded the platform, and the prisoner as he was brought forward. Tsuande, and the other members of the council stood at the top, while Arashen waited there, holding a executioner's sword, instead of his own blade.

Danzou was brought up, and forced to kneel. Tsunade stepped forward. "On this day, the fourth day of March, the traitor Danzou is to be executed for numerous actions against the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He has been charged with conspiracy to commit kidnaping, conspiracy to attack the Village, assault on a Leaf ninja, conspiring with a rogue ninja of this Village, conspiring with enemies of the Village, and attempted kidnaping. For this, he is to be beheaded."

She nodded to Arashen, who bended Danzou's head down. He brought the sword up, aimed, then brought it down. With a swish, and a thunk, the deed was done. Several ANBU came and took the body away to burn it. Everyone began to leave. Only Yugito saw Arashen drop the sword, and leap away. She quickly followed him to one of the training games, where he sat down, and looked at his shaking hands. Yugito came up to him.

"Arashen?"

He jerked around to look at her. He tried to hide his shaking hands, but she stopped him. She looked at his face. "That was your first kill outside of battle, wasn't it? Against an enemy who didn't or couldn't fight back?"

Arashen looked away. "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

Yugito shook her head. "It's always like this the first time. My first time was an assassination mission of a cold blooded murder of a daimyo. I cried and shook in private for a full week. It never really got any better."

Arashen tried to hide his face, but Yugito lifted his head back up. "It doesn't mean we are weak. If anything, it means we are still human. Please, don't think you are weak. You are one of the strongest people I have ever seen."

Arashen smiled, and nodded his head. "Thank you." His smile became an amused smirk. "Since when did you become the soft, understanding type?"

Yugito shrugged as she sat next to him and watched the clouds. "I don't know. Maybe it had to do with you helping me so much. I'm just glad I could return the favor."

They looked at each other, then quickly looked away blushing.

_I can't believe I looked at him like that. What could he possibly see in me?_

_She looks so wonderful, but what could she ever see in me?_

Arashen stood up. "Um, can I take you to get something to eat?"

Yugito blushed, but stood up as well. "S-sure. That would be great."

The two of them walked off, doing their best to ignore the snickering laughter of their "roommates".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata were back in Kushina's hospital room. Naruto was in the chair, and Hinata sat down on his lap. The two had made out, until they had grown tired. Hinata had snuggled against Naruto's chest, while Naruto held her close. In a few minutes, they were both asleep. Neither were awake to see the third occupant began to stir.

(A/N: I know a normal Hinata may not "make out", but I would point out that this Hinata has more confidence, and since they know they love each other, I think they have a right to make out. Besides, death seems to increase hormone levels. At least I didn't have them go lemon here. That could be weird, with his mom right there.)

Kushina's felt sore, and her limbs felt stiff. Her head hurt, and she was both starving, and parched. But most of all, she was sick and tired of being away from her son. Ever since he had come in to save her, she had wanted OUT! She wanted to hold her son, and kiss him, and be there for him. But her body wouldn't let her enter the realm of consciousness. But now, she could feel herself returning.

_Just a little more. C'mon, just a little more._ Her eyes slowly opened. She immediately closed them against the light.

_All right. Take it slow. C'mon Kushina, you can do it._

She squinted her eyes, then slowly opened them some more. Finally, she had them fully open. She looked around, registering where she was. Her eyes fell upon the chair next to her bed, and they widened in surprise. There, she saw her sleeping son, dressed in black clothes with flames along the bottom of each. There was a face mask pulled down, revealing three whisker marks on each cheek. His blond hair was covered in a bandana, but it fell down his back, just like her Minato. But what surprised her was the young woman curled up on his lap. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, pants, and arm length fingerless gloves. She had indigo blue hair, which fell to her back. Her head was snuggled against his chest, and his head rested on top of hers.

Kushina was quite surprised. Who was this young woman with her son? She decided to find out. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a croak. She cleared her throat, then spoke again, her voice hoarse.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Hinata. No, she hadn't called his name. Then his eyes went to his mom. His blue eyes widened as they met his mom's open eyes.

"Mom?"

She slowly nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Naruto's own eyes began to well up with tears. He placed Hinata on the chair, then went over and stood above his mom. He watched her for a few moments, then suddenly lunged forward, hugging her.

"MOM!"

She hugged him back, crying happily. She forgot about the girl, caring only about her son. Her wonderful son, whom she never wanted to be away from again.

* * *

**LR: Well, what do you think?**

**Arashen: What are you doing?**

**LR: What?**

**Arashen: (whispers) What are you doing to me and Yugito?**

**LR: Don't you like her?**

**Arashen: It's not that! It's just, well, maybe she doesn't want to be with somebody.**

**LR: My story, I do what I want. Kay?**

**Somewhere else.**

**Yugito: Hinata, I have a problem.**

**Hinata: What is it?**

**Yugito: I think that LR is putting me and Arashen together.**

**Hinata: So? Don't you like him?**

**Yugito: He's a great guy, but why would LR think someone like me is good for him?**

**Hinata: Who know's how the mind of an author works?**

**Please review, and if you can, send me a katana. I really need a katana. My sister has been bugging me lately.**


	11. Past Revelation

**Leaf Ranger: All right. Time to get this show on the road. For those of you who don't remember, Kushina has awoken, Danzou just got his head lopped off, and Arashen and** **Yugito were going to eat. Also, I know I had Koharu say one jinchuuriki. Arashen isn't a jinchuuriki per say, simply because Inferno, his dragon, isn't a demon, but a guardian spirit. Now, I've been trying something with the titles of each chapter, but it is getting annoying, so just regular titles from now on. Please read and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything in this except my jutsu's, my OC, and my story idea. Now, who want's to be a millionaire?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Past Revelation**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, noticing the lack of warmth from her boyfriend's body. As she looked around, she found herself lying in his chair. Then she noticed where Naruto was. She sat up, smiling, as she watched Naruto and his mom happily embrace each other. She tried to get up silently, and let the two have their reunion in private, but Naruto's ears somehow managed to hear her. He slowly pulled away from his mom, and smiled at Hinata.

"You don't have to go."

Kushina remembered her original intention of waking Naruto. "Son, who is your friend?"

Hinata blushed, as she turned around, and came next to Naruto. He took her hand, and squeezed it.

"Mom, this is Hinata Hyuuga, my girlfriend."

"It is a pleasure to be able to meet you, Lady Uzumaki."

Kushina studied her for a moment. The girl seemed familiar, like an old friend. That is when it clicked.

"You're Hannah's daughter aren't you?"

Hinata nodded. "I am. But how did you know, and how did you know my mom?"

Kushina smiled as she laid her head back. "She was one of my few friends when I came here with Minato. We used to meet each other at cafe's, and just sit and talk. You, know, basic girl stuff. How is she?"

Hinata slowly lowered her head. "I'm afraid my mother is dead. She died giving birth to my younger sister."

Kushina closed her eyes, and new tears of sadness slowly leaked out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."

Then her eyes flew open. "But that means that you're the eldest daughter of Hiashi! The heir of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata kept her head down still. "I do have the honor of being Hiashi's daughter, but, I can no longer claim the title of heir. I was disowned from my family by the Elders."

Naruto put an arm around Hinata. "It was partly my fault. I can't explain everything now, but I will. To sum it up, I took Hinata under my wing when I found out what happened, and she has been with me since."

Kushina looked at them in surprise. "Actually, I think I need to be brought up to speed on everything. So why don't we sit down and talk?"

Naruto nodded. "All right, but only if you promise not to become angry, and vow vengeance against anybody. Okay?"

Kushina sighed and nodded. So Naruto sat down, and with Hinata's help, told her everything. How the Kyuubi had attacked as part of a misunderstanding, which had been part of Akatsuki's and Danzou's plan. How Minato had died sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto. How Naruto had lived alone, and how he had suffered silently, never letting the people see him hurt. How he had become a ninja, struggling to keep his true personality hidden, and how he fought against all odds to become a genin. His missions afterwards, the friends he made after the Academy. Then, the death of the Third, and the events after, leading to Naruto leaving to train with Jiraiya. How he had returned, the revelation of his secret, and his extra training.

"So now, I am head of the Namikaze clan, and on the council. I'm a jounin, in charge of a team consisting of my friend Arashen, the love of my life here," he kissed Hinata's cheek, "and the former jinchuuriki of the Cloud Village, Yugito Nii."

Kushina sat there, not sure what to think. She was furious, that her son had been treated so horribly most of his life, when he should have been treated like a hero. She was sad that her son had been so alone and she hadn't been there for him, like she should have been. But she was also happy to see that her son had become an incredible ninja and a man, and had so many people who cared for him, including the young woman on his lap. She slowly let a smile crease her face.

"I must say Naruto, I couldn't be prouder of you. You have done more so far in your life than anyone I have ever heard of."

Naruto smiled at his mom's praise. Kushina turned to Hinata. "As for, I don't see how anyone could ever call you weak. You gladly looked up to the one everyone hated. You are truly a strong and determined person."

Almost like they were drawn to the word determined, two green blurs entered the room.

"Naruto! It has been too long!" Lee cried out, as he energetically shook Naruto's hand.

"YOSH! The power of youth and determination are strong here!" Gai yelled. Neither of them seemed to notice the red haired woman watching them.

"Ummm... Naruto? Who are they?"

The two Green Beasts of Konoha immediately struck their poses. "I am Might Guy, and this is my youthful student, Rock Lee! Who are you, most youthful woman?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow, and looked at Naruto who shook his head. She turned back to them. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom."

Lee and Guy both stopped. Completely stopped. Naruto looked at his mom. "You... just did the impossible. You got them to stop."

Suddenly, Lee yelled out. "YOSH! Naruto has his mom! Naruto has family! This is a most youthful day!"

"Indeed, Lee! We must go and celebrate the awesome power of youth, which is prevailing here!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Kushina stared in amazement at the sunset behind the hugging men in green spandex. "How do they do that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No one knows. If you can figure it out, you will be the first."

Neji and Tenten hesitantly entered behind them. Hinata stiffened, while Naruto's good humor disappeared. Kushina sensed their changes in attitudes, and looked at the newcomers.

"Naruto, who are they."

"Ohh, um, mom, these are Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten."

They both bowed to Kushina, then Neji turned to Naruto. "Lord Namikaze? I believe I owe you a very deep apology. I have talked with Lord Hiashi, and I have heard about all that you have done. And after thinking over everything else you have done, including helping me grow closer to my uncle, and cousin, I realized that I made a horrible mistake."

He suddenly dropped to his knees, and bowed to Naruto, followed by Tenten. "I am so sorry. I did not think. I am truly a fool."

"As am I."

Naruto slowly stood up, and walked over to them. He stood over them for a moment, looking down at them. Guy and Lee held there breath, while Hinata stood up. Kushina watched her son. Suddenly Naruto put one hand behind his head.

"Would you mind getting up? You guys are embarrassing me in front of my mom."

Neji and Tenten slowly stood up. Tenten was hesitantly smiling, while Neji kept his head down. Hinata stepped forward, and raised it.

"Be at peace, cousin. Naruto has forgiven you, as have I."

Neji smiled, and accepted the hand Naruto extended. The two shook, then Tenten hugged him. Kushina smiled. Her son was truly a great man, forgiving someone so easily.

Naruto sighed. "I guess that leaves Shino and Kiba."

Lee nodded. "Perhaps we could help by talking to them!"

Naruto nodded. "Sure. But don't force them. I want them to make their own decisions."

All of them nodded, and Team Gai left. Naruto turned to his mom, who was smiling. "That was quite mature. You could have easily punished them."

Naruto nodded. "I promised to protect everyone, I never go back on my word. Because that is my nindo."

"As it is mine." Kushina smiled happily.

"And mine." Hinata said, as she took Naruto's hand.

Kushina smiled at the Hyuuga girl. She had suffered much, but she seemed truly happy. Then she looked around. "So, when do I get to meet the other members of your team? And where is-?"

The door burst opened, and the Fifth Hokage came rushing in. "Kushina!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arashen and Yugito entered Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame both smiled, as they recognized Arashen. The two teammates sat down, and ordered their ramen. They sat and talked, while their ramen was being prepared. Eventually, Yugito asked something that she had been wondering about.

"Arashen? Your name is Uzuma, but you belong to the Ranger Clan. Why wasn't your clan name the same as your's?"

Arashen gave her a sideways glance. He lowered his head. "If I tell you, I have to tell you my entire history. I'm sure you don't want to be bored by my story."

Yugito shook her head. "No, please. I wouldn't mind. It might help us bond better as teammates."

Arashen slowly nodded. "Well, to begin, the Ranger Clan was actually once a Hidden Ninja Village. Before the Second Ninja War, we were the Village Hidden in the Blades, in the Land of Warriors. We had incredibly skilled blade masters, and fighters. But we were small. In the Second War, we were overwhelmed by the Land of Earth. Our Village and land were taken over, and our people were forced to flee. Those who survived regrouped, and we left, forced to wander. Eventually, we formed into one clan, and took on the name Ranger. But the people of the clan kept their own names. That is how it will be in the clan when it is reformed."

Yugito nodded, then asked, "What happened to your clan?"

Arashen slowly broke apart his chopsticks, as their ramen had arrived. He lowered both his face mask and hood, and Yugito saw his unruly brown hair for the first time. _It looks nice,_ she thought, then mentally chided herself.

"We had a tradition, of visiting our old home every ten years. I was born in the ruins of our Village. Ten years later, seven years ago, we visited the ruins again. We were ambushed."

Arashen gripped his chopsticks tightly. "The Rock ninja had been hunting us for so long, seeking our knowledge, our skills. They attacked us with two hundred ninja. We had twenty Rangers of full rank, and thirty apprentices, counting me. We also had so many innocent woman and children with us. It was a battle unlike any I have seen or been in."

He lowered his head, and Yugito could tell the memories were hard. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, grateful. He continued his tale. "When the smoke cleared, I was the last alive of the clan. Everyone else was dead. But the enemy had paid for their victory. Out of the two hundred ninja they sent for us, only ten were left alive, and all of them were wounded. They dragged me, and what information they could find, back to the Rock Village."

Arashen gently touched his left arm. "The Tsuchikage had been able to trap what they thought to be a demon, and had been trying to make their own jinchuuriki with it. He decided that I would be a good... _specimen_, so they sealed it in me. And that is when I learned why all their previous attempts failed. He wasn't a demon. He was a guardian spirit, a dragon named Inferno, sent to balance the world after the first demon was taken by the Akatsuki. The Rock Village had no one pure enough to withstand his power in them. I guess he found something in me, because I survived. After we got to know each other, we worked together, until I was able to use his power. Then I escaped, taking back my clans knowledge, and destroying the prison I was kept in."

Arashen ate some ramen, while Yugito looked down at her bowl. She had thought she had it rough. Parents who had abandoned her, being trained by emotionless ANBU, and then being betrayed. But Arashen had it worse. He had watched everything, his family and friends killed.

"Anyways, me and Inferno kept low for a couple years, until I was ready to fight back. I finished my training on my own, and Inferno taught me a few things. My sword and shield? Forged in a way to resist most attacks, physical and chakra. Only pure dragon fire can damage them."

Yugito took a look at the shield. It was simple, with only the symbol of a blade, and the Leaf Village symbol. She was suddenly brought back to reality.

"So, that is my story. But I know your's and I have to say, I'm surprised you are still sane. You never had anyone care or love you. How are you still able to live normally?"

"I haven't. My whole life, I've never cared about anything, or anyone. But now, I know things like trust, and friendship."

"**And looooooove.**" Nibi meowed.

_Quite!_ "I've never really lived until I met you and the others. And I really want to thank you for that."

Arashen blushed, but he kept his head down, eating. Inside, he felt something stirring in him. Inferno felt it too.

"**She has lived a life worse than us. She needs us. And I think you need her too.** **She is cute.**"

Arashen looked inside, meeting Inferno. The massive red dragon watched him with golden eyes. His massive wings were folded against him, and his spiked tail was wrapped around his clawed feet.

"What could she see in me?"

"**Maybe she see's what she has never had. Someone who could love her.**"

"Maybe, but... I don't know."

"**Think on it. No one said you have to answer now.**"

Arashen returned to the real world, and turned to Yugito. He smiled at her, and gently placed a hand on hers. As she looked up, he felt that feeling inside again.

"Yugito, we will be there for you. If you need anything, asked."

She nodded, smiling back. Suddenly, Naruto came in, and they quickly separated, before he could see their hands.

"Hey guys! My mom's awake!"

Arashen and Yugito smiled, and Yugito hugged him. "That is so great!"

"Yeah it is, isn't it? Anyways, she wants to meet you guys! I'll see you guys there."

Naruto hit his arm, and disappeared.

Arashen placed money on the counter for both ramen's. "Shadow clone. Let's get going."

Yugito nodded, and the two left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade and Kushina were busy talking to each other, catching up with each other. Naruto stiffened, then smiled.

"They're coming. My clone found them together at Ichiraku. They should be here soon."

Kushina and Tsunade looked up. Tsunade smirked. "Has the Ranger fallen for our newest ninja?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe. They were just together."

Hinata smiled. "Team Naruto could soon be called Team Couple's."

Naruto snickered, while Tsunade laughed. Kushina gave a smile.

The door opened a few minutes later, and both Arashen and Yugito entered. Both bowed to Kushina.

"Lady Kushina, it is an honor to meet you. I am Arashen Uzuma, last Ranger of the Ranger Clan."

"And I am Yugito Nii. It is a great honor to meet the mother of such a powerful ninja."

Kushina nodded. "I am honored to meet both of you. Especially you Arashen. I understand you helped train Naruto to his current level."

Arashen bowed his head in acknowledgment. Naruto threw his arm around Arashen. "He is way too modest. He is also responsible for aiding me in rescuing you, and getting Yugito here to be a team player."

Kushina bowed her head. "Then I am in your debt."

Tsunade smirked. "Looks like you are starting to become a hero here Arashen. Better be careful Naruto. He may end up being Hokage."

Arashen shook his head. "No. I have no desire to steal Naruto's dream."

Naruto smiled. "That's right. Otherwise, I would do this." He started to noogie Arashen, who fought him off. All the girls laughed.

Finally, Naruto stopped. "So, when can my mom leave? I'm sure she want's to get into some real clothes."

Tsunade adopted her "stern, Hokage face". "When she is physically ready. We don't all have your insane healing rate."

Naruto raised his hands. "All right then. I'll bring you some things from home. Anything you want in particular?"

Kushina thought for a moment. "There was a book I was reading. It should be in the library. History of Famous Kunoichi's."

"Yeah, I know that one. I actually had Hinata look into after we began training. Anything else?"

Kushina looked down. "There is a photo album in mine and... your father's room. I wouldn't mind that."

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes matching his mom's in losing their vividness. "Right. Lets go guys. I'm sure she want's to catch up with Tsunade."

The four of them left, leaving Tsunade and Kushina. The last Uzumaki looked up at her old friend. "He really is a good kid."

"He is. In fact, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Really? Tell me about that."

Tsunade began, happy to have her friend back.

* * *

**LR: Well that's that.**

**Naruto: It's good to have her back. I can't wait to see what she can do. My mom was a legend.**

**Hinata: (nods) From what I have heard, she was a powerful water wielder. Maybe she can help me train.**

**Yugito: She is friend's with Tsunade?**

**Naruto: Yeah, I heard she is the one who helped deliver me in childbirth.**

**Arashen: Hey Leaf, don't you have something to say?**

**LR: Huh? Oh right! **

**Listen up everyone! Me and the group want some company during our little chats. If you want to be here, send me a review with what you want to say, and I'll improvise from there. If not, no hard feelings. Please review.**


	12. Love and Training

**Here is the first of the reviewers chapters. First is Chewie Cookies!**

**CC: Hey LR! **

**LR: Hey. So, what do you think? **

**CC: It's cool, but I have a few questions. This one is for Yugito and Nibi. **

**Yugito: I guess I can answer.**

**CC: What was Nibi like before she got sealed in you, and why is she so big sister like to you?**

**Nibi: Well, I was your standard demon cat. I usually slept, and then I wake up long enough to hunt. And then every now and then, I would destroy a village or two for fun. As for Yugito, well, I sorta ruined her life, so I've tried to be family to her. **

**LR: Well, that's all we have time for now, but I will answer more at the end. So hang tight, and away we go!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You know who does? Some Japanese guy who doesn't know how powerful Naruto should really be. He's made Naruto a weakling! He so deserves to be as powerful as I and others have made him. But not invincible.

**Chapter 12**

**Love and Training**

Naruto dodged Yugito's fist, ducking under it. He struck back, hitting her stomach, and knocking her back. Team Naruto had been training for the past week, while Kushina recovered, and Tsunade waited for a mission worthy of their skill level. He had assessed Yugito's abilities, and found her taijutsu was solid, but a little too slow. She also had an affinity for lightning, as well as fire, which Nibi had given her. She was skilled in several ninja arts, but most were assasination techniques. She didn't really have regular battle ninjutsu. Both Naruto and Arashen were striving to correct that.

Yugito panted, holding her stomach. Naruto's hit was powerful, and precise. Their spar had only been going for twenty minutes, and he had worn her out. She held her hands up. "I'm done."

Naruto slipped out of his stance. "Sorry about that. But it just shows that those idiots had no idea on how to train you. Your taijutsu is too slow, leaving you open."

Yugito nodded. "I... know. I... was meant... for assassinations, not... long battles."

Arashen came over. "Let me take over."

Naruto nodded, and turned to Hinata. She was busy striking at a training dummy. After she had perfected her Jyuuken, Naruto had her start learning a slower, more powerful style, to back up her faster style. Hinata struck the dummy in several spots, finally hitting the center. A deep dent actually formed where she had hit. She turned as Naruto came over and inspected it.

"I think you have the basics down. So, you can move ahead. How are your jutsu's coming?"

Hinata smiled. "I think I've got that wind one down." She performed the handsigns. "**Wind Style, Wind Slashing Jutsu!**"

She held her hand out, and wind formed in her palm. She lashed out at the dummy, and the wind followed her hand's movement. It sliced right through the dummy, severing it's chest. Hinata smiled, as Naruto hugged her. "That was great! Perfect!"

She hugged him back, feeling wonderful at his praise. Naruto kissed the top of her head. "I think we can move on to some more jutsu. This one is another wind type. It's mostly defensive, but can be used offensively."

He held out the scroll, which Hinata eagerly opened, and began to study. Over with the others, Arashen gave Yugito a soldier pill.

"This move should work for you. It's something I developed on my own. I'm willing to share it, if you promise not to share it with anyone else."

Yugito nodded, and watched as Arashen began performing handsigns. "Snake, Ox, Monkey, Dog, Ram, Rat Tiger. **Fire Style, Dual Fire Sword Jutsu!**"

Suddenly, two blades of flames formed in Arashen's hands. He moved around, demonstrating sword moves. "You see. Their like regular blades, except they burn instead of slash, and they can't be blocked except by chakra, or objects conducting chakra. You need to concentrate your chakra into your hands, and keep it focused there. You try."

Yugito nodded, and tried. She managed to create two small swords, and hold them for a minute. Then she released it.

"Not bad. Practice, and you will have it down in no time."

Yugito nodded, happy at his praise. In fact, she was just happy to be near him. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't help it.

Arashen was impressed. She was skilled, strong, determined, beautiful... wait, did he just think that?

"**Yes you did. You like her, don't you?**"

Arashen didn't answer. He was too embarrassed.

Naruto and Hinata were busy going over the scroll, until Naruto looked at a clock on the wall. "Hey, we need to get going! We don't want to be late!"

Hinata nodded, rolled the scroll up, and quickly rushed it back to the library. Everyone got cleaned up, and changed into fresh clothes. Naruto had put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and blue buttoned down shirt. Naruto picked up an envelope on his bed side table. He pulled the four tickets from inside, and looked over them.

_I really need to thank Koyuki for these. _He hurriedly joined the others in the hallway. Hinata had changed into a purple shirt and caprice's. Arashen wore a t-shirt and jeans, while Yugito had put on a button down blouse and a long skirt. Naruto held out the tickets.

"Whose ready for a movie?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The four members of Team Naruto sat in the middle of the movie theater, holding their snacks. The movie theater was filling up, and almost all of the other teams were there. Hinata smiled as Naruto fed her popcorn.

"I can't believe you got us tickets to the Konoha premiere of the new Princess Gale Movie. This is wonderful."

"Well, if it wasn't for Team 7, Koyuki wouldn't have survived the filming of her last movie." Naruto smiled at the memories.

The lights darkened, and the preview began to roll. The movie began to play, and Hinata snuggled against Naruto's arm. As the movie played, Naruto opened his mouth in amazement. It was a Princess Gale version of their adventure. He smirked at Sasuke's character, which was a stuck up jerk, who just acted cooler than he was. He cheered as the first major battle happened. Hinata smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Arashen and Yugito were sharing a bucket of popcorn. As they watched the movie, they both reached in, and their hands touched. They both looked at each other, blushing, before Arashen quickly removed his hand. Naruto and Hinata smiled at the two of them.

"They really do seem cute together, don't they?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, they do. Maybe we should help them?" Naruto whispered back, before kissing Hinata.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto and Hinata sat on a bench in the park. Arashen and Yugito had returned home after the movie, while Naruto and Hinata had gone for a walk. They had ended at the park, where they watched happy families play, and couples walking, or making out. Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Naruto, when did you fall in love with me?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment, then looked down. "If I tell you, will you promise that you won't be upset at what I tell you afterwards?"

Hinata looked at him. "Okay, but why would I?"

Naruto sighed. "You'll see. Do you remember when we first met?"

Hinata smiled. "I'll never forget."

_**Flashback**_

_Little Hinata sat on the same bench they were on now. The six year old was crying her eyes out. Her Jyuuken instructor had been some mean to her. And when she went to her father about it, he had just ignored her. He had been like that since the day she had been kidnapped by the Cloud ninja. She had run away after trying to see him. She had dropped on the bench, and started to cry._

_Suddenly, someone approached her._

"_Hey, you okay? Why are you crying?"_

_She had looked up, to see a blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks._ _He came up to her. "You okay?"_

_Hinata sniffed. "It's nothing. Just... that...(sniff)I... wahhhhh!"_

(A/N: I don't really know proper crying noises, but I always thought that is what a six year sounds like.)

_The blond boy sat next to her, and hugged her, and she cried into his chest. She sobbed the whole story to him. _

"_I don't have anyone. My father won't look at me, except with mean eyes. And all the teachers are mean. And my mom is always busy, so I rarely get to be with her. I have no one."_

"_You have me."_

_She gasped, and looked up at him. "W-what?"_

_The boy smiled. "I'll be there for you. Would you like that?"_

_She nodded. The boy smiled, and took her hand, and led her to the playground. He missed the massive blush she had._

_**Flashback End**_

"I really started liking you after that. We would meet for the next few weeks and play. Then," her face fell, "you stopped coming around. I was hurt and confused, until I saw you chasing Sakura in the Academy. She seemed so pretty, so I guess I understood why you stopped playing with me."

Naruto slowly held her, and she suddenly felt tears falling on her head. She looked up, to see him crying.

"Hinata, I swear to you, I never wanted to hurt you. I have loved you since our third play date at the park. But something happened."

He took a deep breath. "The reason I stopped coming was that the Elders of your clan found out. And they weren't happy."

Hinata looked up. "Did they threaten you?"

Naruto shook his head.

_**Second Flashback**_

_Naruto lay on the ground outside his own apartment door. He was panting, his body ached, and blood dripped from his mouth. Three guards from the Hyuuga family stood over him._

"_Did that teach you your lesson, beast! You are not fit to be around_ _the_ _Hyuuga heir!"_

_Naruo slowly looked up. "She is my friend. She needs me."_

_Another guard kicked him, and he hit the wall of his apartment. "Scum! The Elders warned us about this. So if beating you didn't work, then how about this? If you don't leave her alone, we will bring her before you, and beat her in front of you! Do you get the message now!"_

_The three of them left, leaving a crying Naruto. He wanted to be with his friend. But he had to protect her. She needed him to protect her, even if that meant he had to stay away._

_**Flashback End**_

Hinata pulled away, looking at him in horror. "They did that?"

Naruto slowly nodded. "I wanted to be with you. But I didn't want you to get hurt. So I backed off, and pretended to go after Sakura to throw them off. I-I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you."

His head fell and he started to cry, feeling ashamed at his weakness. Suddenly, two slender arms encircled his neck. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, and gently kissed it. Hinata sighed, pressing against his neck.

"Naruto, you weren't weak. You were strong, because even though it killed you inside, you protected me by staying away. I can never repay you for that."

Naruto held her, silently thanking whatever higher power had given him this beautiful angel. He gently kissed her cheek, and then her lips. He moved down to her neck, and she sighed as she felt those lips there. She loved it. She loved him. She could never stop loving him. She began to nibble on his earlobe, and he grunted happily. They broke apart, and pressed their foreheads together, panting. Finally, Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me."

Hinata just smiled, and kissed him lovingly. They sat there for a while, until Naruto noticed the park was empty, and the sky was darkening. He sighed, slightly unhappy. "I really want to stay here, and not end this moment. But we do need to get back, and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

Hinata nodded. "Okay. Besides, we can start this up again later."

"Miss Hinata. I like your thinking."

Hinata smiled slyly, and kissed him. "I don't mean _that_, handsome. Not yet."

Naruto nodded. "I can wait till worlds end for you."

Hinata smiled, then let out a happy scream as Naruto picked her up, and carried her home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day, Naruto happily walked next to his mom. She had finally been released from the hospital, but was still a little wobbly on her feet. When Naruto had asked Tsunade, he had barely dodged the super powered punch when he had said 'Granny'. When she had calmed down, Tsunade had said that Kushina hadn't been in actual control of her body for sixteen years. So, she was still a little off.

"I can't believe I have to wait a month before I can fight again. I really want to see what you can do with that sword of yours."

"Yeah, I can't wait to draw circles around you, mom."

Kushina gave him a mock glare. "Is that how you respect your mother?"

Naruto smiled. "No, that's how I talk to a sparring partner."

Kushina smiled, and hugged him. "We have a lot to catch up on. And this hopefully can start."

She handed him a package, which he tore into. It was a new face mask, with a fox muzzle where his mouth would be.

Naruto smiled, and hugged her back. "Thanks! This is so cool!"

He replaced his face mask (A/N: Don't ask. I don't know how.), and pulled it up. He now had a orange fox muzzle over his mouth, giving him an even more feral look. Kushina smiled. "You'll have an even more fearsome reputation than your dad."

Naruto stopped for a moment, and looked at his mom. She was actually a bit smaller than him, but not by much. He suddenly saw the slight tremble, as she remembered her lost husband. Naruto came over, and hugged her.

"It's okay mom. I miss him, and I didn't even know him. Just remember, that he did what he did to give us a future. Let's not spend it grieving, but living to the fullest."

Kushina smiled. "That sounds exactly like something he would say. You're right. So lets get home. I need to rest, so I can show you the real way to use that blade on your back."

Naruto smirked. "Arashen and Kyuubi might take offense at that."

Kushina grimaced. "Kyuubi? He taught you?"

"Yeah. Turns out, he learned plenty during his life. Why, is it a problem?"

"Yeah. You have such an unfair advantge over your poor mom."

The laughter that came from both of them drifted through the Village, and lifted the hearts of even the saddest people.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade smiled as she finished the last paperwork for the day. Kushina was home with her son, she had barely any paperwork, and the Village was almost as strong as it had been before Orochimaru's attack. She bent over, pulled out a sake bottle, and was about to take a drink, when there was a knock on the office door. She sighed as she straightened.

"Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade? The elders of the Hyuuga clan request an audience with you."

_Request? Yeah right. _"Let them in."

The five elders entered, and stood before the desk. She remembered Hiroto and Hikasha, but didn't recognize the others. All of them bowed to her.

"What can I do for you?"

Hiroto stepped forward. "It is concerning Hinata Hyuuga. We understand that not only has she been reinstated as a chuunin, but has accomplished a B ranked mission, that became an S ranked due to Akatsuki involvement. Is this true?"

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. She has become quite a ninja under Naruto Namikaze's training. In fact, he says she can be jounin by the end of next month."

"Then our decision has not been in vain. We intend to reinstate Hinata as a Hyuuga, but as a member of the branch family. She will also be reinstated with Team Kurenai. This is the wish, and intention of the Hyuuga Clan."

Tsunade just looked at them in amazement. "You do realize this is a matter of ninja's, in which I am in charge, and only I can authorize such actions."

"Normally, yes. But in this case, it is a clan issue. Hinata, even if she is disowned, has Hyuuga blood. Therefore, we may induct her back into the clan where and when we want. Will you have this letter delivered to Lord Namikaze, so that Hinata can come back home?"

They left the letter on her desk, then bowed and left. Tsunade sighed. The day was going so well. She downed her sake bottle in one shot, then shook her head. _I hate my job sometimes._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Namikaze home, Kushina watched as Arashen began training Yugito in kenjutsu. She was wielding a wooden training katana, while Arashen was using a training replica of his sword. Kushina noted that he moved with a simple, but elegant style. It wasn't as fast as katana style, but it was still incredibly effective. If he fought her, she might be in for a challenge.

Naruto was busy practicing a new jutsu, which would give him an advantage over the sharigan and rinnegan, while Hinata practiced her new wind jutsu. She smiled as she watched the Hyuuga girl. She had strength, and incredible potential. If Kushina could, she would help that potential come out.

Suddenly, the bell for the gate rang. Arashen bowed to Yugito, and quickly went to the gate. He came back a few minutes later with a letter.

"Naruto, this just came from the Hokage. It's pretty urgent."

Naruto took the letter, and read it. He suddenly crushed it. "I don't believe this! How could they!"

Hinata came over. "What is it?" She unwrapped the message, and read it. Her eyes widened. "No."

* * *

**LR: So, Chewie. Anymore questions?**

**CC: Well, you actually answered one of them in the story. The day Hinata and Naruto met. But about the couples? When will they have kids? Right after marriage, or a while after?**

**Naruto: (blushes) Well... I... it... ehhh.**

**Hinata: I think maybe a while after we are married. Would that be okay Naruto?**

**Naruto: (smiles in relief) Whatever makes you happy, my angelic princess.**

**Arashen and Yugito: We're not... we aren't a couple! **

**CC: (smirks) Very defensive, aren't they?**

**LR: Indeed. So anything else?**

**CC: One last question, for Naruto and Arashen. What would you do if Akatsuki kidnapped Hinata and Yugito?**

**Naruto: (going slightly Kyuubi) I WOULD RIP INTO THEIR BASE, AND TEAR ALL OF THE AKATSUKI APART, LIMB BY LIMB!**

**Arashen: I would rescue my teammates, because I made a promise to always protect them, even with my life. (Discreetly looking at Yugito as he says this)**

**LR: Well, I hope you got your questions answered, and I hope to get a review from you Chewie. **

**Please Review, and get ready for madness next time.**


	13. A Failure's Strength

**Here's the next reviewer's chapter**.** There will be one more after this one, unless anyone else reviews in. So today, lets meet Morning's Child and kibafangirl11.**

**MC: Hey.**

**kf11: So, you have cookies?**

**Arashen: No.**

**Naruto: But that does sound good.**

**MC: Arashen! So, when is it going to happen?**

**Arashen: What?**

**MC: You and Yugito? When are you going to take her in your arms, and kiss her madly. Then take her away and...**

**Arashen: AHHHHHH! (Draws sword and charges)**

**MC: HAHAHAHHA! Got ya! Let the madness begin! (Runs, with a dragon looking Arashen charging after him)**

**kf11: You know cookies are going to rule the world one day. You know that, right?**

**Naruto: (sweat drops)**

**LR: Riiight. So, let's get to the story, and hope Morning's Child is all right.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I hope I got both MC and kf11 right. If I didn't, then feel free to let me know, and I will apologize in my next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**A Failure's Strength**

Tsunade glanced at the smug Hyuuga Elders, and Hiahsi, who were standing to the side of her office. It was the day after they had made their... _request_. Now, they were waiting for Hinata and Naruto to enter, so that they could take Hinata away. She felt so angry. She was the Hokage, and she couldn't do anything! It was a clan affair, and out of her jurisdiction, unless it affected the Village.

Shizune opened the door. "Lady Tsunade? Team Naruto is here, as is Kushina Uzumaki."

The announcee's entered, and bowed to the Hokage and Hyuuga's. Hiroto stood forward. "So, you have heard our request?"

Naruto's eyes gave away nothing at what he was thinking. "Yes."

"And you are here to comply?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. We are here to fight your request."

Hiroto, and the other elders stiffened. "What?" Hiashi smiled as the smug look disappeared on all of their faces.

Hinata smiled. "I call the traditional right to challenge the Hyuuga Elder's claim by combat."

"No! We do not accept this!" Hikasha shouted, stepping forward. "That tradition is ancient!"

"But it was never stopped. It is still in practice, isn't it Lord Hiashi?" Naruto asked, a small smile hiding on his lips.

"Indeed. As per clan tradition, Hinata has the right to fight this claim. She must fight a Hyuuga of the elders choice, with the exception of those directly related to her by blood. That means that myself, Hanabi, and Neji are not available to fight her."

The Elders all glared at him, but Naruto and the others all smiled. So did Tsunade. "Very well. Do the Hyuuga's have a defender ready?"

"Unfortunantly, our obvious choice is unavailable. It will take us some time to find a proper combatant." They all glared at Hiashi, who smiled innocently.

Hinata also gave them all an equally innocent smile. "Then we will give two weeks to find and train a proper combatant. Until then, I still have the right to stay at the Namikaze residence. Until then."

Team Naruto and Kushina solemnly left the office. As soon as they were outside the Hokage's tower, Kushina burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless!"

Hinata hugged Yugito. "Thank you! I owe you much!"

"It wasn't just me. Thank the Namikaze for keeping such excellent records."

_**Flashback**_

_They all gathered around the letter. It stated the Hyuuga'elder's intent on bringing Hinata back into the side branch, including giving her the caged bird seal. None of them spoke for several moments. Hinata had buried her head into Naruto's chest, to try and hide her tears._

"_Why can't they leave me alone? Why can't they let me be happy, just once?"_

_Naruto held her. "I'm not giving up yet. Let's take a look at what the Namikaze's records say."_

_The five of them had quickly gathered the every scroll on the Hyuuga clans traditions and history. After two hours, Yugito had actually found_ _their hope for salvation. "Here! This could help!"_

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto smiled. "Well, we have bought some time. But now, we have a lot of training to do. Hinata, we need to make sure you are ready for this fight."

Hinata nodded, and so did the others. 'All right. Lets get going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Through out the next two weeks, a flurry of training began in both the Namikaze and Hyuuga estate. The Hyuuga elders had a member of the branch family training almost non stop, being absolutely merciless. In the Namikaze dojo, Kushina, Naruto, and Arashen all trained Hinata, giving her encouragement, and helping her along. By the end of the time limit, both groups agreed to the combat in the chuunin finals arena. News had leaked out, and on the morning of the battle, the remaining members of the old Rookie 9, their sensei's, and all of Team Gai were present.

The Hyuuga elders, their fighter, and Tsunade stood on the arena floor, with Genma Shiranui, who would be the proctor for the battle. At the entrance, Hinata approached, followed by Naruto. The others had taken seats in the arena to watch.

Hinata came up, and bowed to those present. "I am here. Shall we begin?"

Tsunade turned to the Hyuuga's. "Are you ready?"

They nodded. Naruto hugged Hinata, and kissed her. "Be careful. And kick his ass."

Hinata smiled. "I will."

Everyone but the proctor and the combatants left. The two fighters faced each other.

"Hinata. You are the one who can give me my freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Dorei Hyuuga, a member of the Hyuuga branch. But if I beat you, I will be given my freedom. So, are you ready to replace me on the side branch?"

Hinata shook her head. "No. If I was heir, you would be free. I am sorry, and hope that you will be free one day. But I will not back down. I will not lose."

Genma chewed his senbon. "If you are both ready?"

They both nodded, and activated their Byakugan's. Genma raised a hand, dropped it, and jumped back. The two fighters charged.

Dorei lunged with a strike to Hinata's chest. She easily knocked it aside, and struck back. Her attack grazed his shoulder, as he dodged to the side. He threw a kunai, but she bent back, and it flew over her. Dorei watched her, as she stood back up. He had been briefed on the estimation of her abilities. Apparently, they weren't accurate enough. He resumed his Juuken stance, while Hinata stood ready. She was being patient, allowing him to attack. He rushed forward, but not as fast. As he struck at her head, she ducked. He suddenly came down, into a sweeping quick. Normally, this would have knocked her off her feet. But she placed her hands on the ground, and went into a handspring over him. As she landed, her foot shot out, and hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. She quickly followed, her hands a blur as she struck at him. He blocked most of them, but a few slipped through, and struck him. But his chakra system didn't feel affected.

"Why aren't you shutting down my chakra?! Are you playing with me?"

"No. I'm showing you mercy. Please, back down now. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well I don't care!" He suddenly jumped back, performing handsigns. "**Eight Trigrams, Air Palm!**"

In the stands, Team Gai jumped to their feet. "But that is Neji's move. I've never seen another branch member use it!"

"Neither have I, Lee. It seems the Elders are desperate to have Hinata under their control again." Neji turned to look at the Elders, each of them wearing a smug smile.

Naruto just smiled, as he watched Hinata perform her handsigns. "**Wind Style, Raging Wind Jutsu!**"

Suddenely, a wall of wind broke from the ground, and absorbed the attack directed at her. Dorei landed, watching in amazement. "But, you have an affinity for water!"

"Yes, but Naruto helped me discover a second affinity to wind. Something the Hyuuga clan never helped me with." She suddenly moved her hands, and the wind rushed at Dorei in a maelstrom of chaos. He tried to run, only to be hit. Suddenly, he poofed into a log. Hinata released the jutsu, and readied fro the next attack. Suddenly, kunai rained from the trees. She jumped back, realizing too late that the attack was an diversion. Suddenly, Dorei's foot struck her across her face, sending her flying. Before she could get to her feet, he was on top of her, a kunai at the ready.

"Do you yield?"

Hinata smiled. "Never. I'm not done yet."

Suddenly, water formed around her fist, and she punched him in the chest with the heel of her palm. He flew off in a blast of water, and crashed into the ground. She leapt to her feet, as he tried to stand back up.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"The Water Power Fist. Kushina Uzumaki taught it to me."

"It doesn't matter. You are in my divination range. **Eight Trigrams, Sixty four Palms!**"

But Hinata was matching him. **"Protective Eight Trigrams, Sixty four Palms!**"

The two of them matched each other, blow for blow. When they stopped, Dorei was panting. His Byakugan could see that Hinata still had chakra to spare, but his own reserves were low. His training had been designed to teach him overwhelming moves for a short fight. But Hinata was far stronger than they had anticipated. His chakra reserves couldn't match hers.

Hinata dropped her stance. "Please, I can see you don't have much left. Please, withdraw."

"No. I will be free! You were giving everything, and I was given nothing! I hate you!"

Hinata lowered her head. "I am sorry. I wish I could change the way of our clan, and give you your freedom. But the best way for me to do that now is ensure Naruto is Hokage, so he can change our clan. So, I can't lose here, or ever again."

She raised her head again, and adopted a new stance. In her Crane stance, her left hand was held out, while her right hand was kept near her head. But now, she had turned her right hand held above her waist in front of her, while her left hand was held out straight ahead of her.

"What is that stance? I don't recognize it." Hiashi turned to Naruto.

"It is the Eagle style of the Juuken. Slower, but more powerful than Crane style. Just watch."

Dorei charged, only to have his blow knocked aside like it was nothing. Hinata's right hand struck his shoulder while he was off balanced, and he cried out in pain. Hinata struck him again in his stomach, sending him back. Everyone but those who knew truly knew her were surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for this." She crouched down a little, her hands held out behind her. "**Eight Trigrams, Eagle's Aerial Sixty Four Palms!**"

She quickly moved forward, and knocked Dorei high into the air. She ran up the wall of the arena, and leapt off. As she intercepted him, she quickly struck him with the barrage. The last hit sent him flying back into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Hinata landed on her hands and feet. Panting, she slowly stood up, and turned. Dorei lay unconscious. Genma looked over both of them. "Hinata is the winner."

Hinata slowly approached, and kneeled next to Dorei. "Please, forgive me. I promise to help you, and all the branch family one day."

Suddenly, she started to fall over. Suddenly, a yellow flash appeared next to her, and caught her. Naruto held her, as she smiled at him weakly.

"I did it."

"I know you did. You were great Hinata. I'm so proud of you."

"I know. Do you mind if I sleep for a bit?"

"Not at all. I'll be there when you wake up."

Hinata nodded, and fell asleep, exhausted from utilizing her new abilities. Naruto gently picked her up. Suddenly, the Elders were on the field.

"This is unacceptable! That girl is to be returned to the Hyuuga clan at once!"

Tsunade came next to Naruto, and the other members of Team Naruto joined them. Tsunade looked over the Elders.

"The tradition states that Hinata could fight against the claim. She won, so you have no claim over her. The matter is decided."

"Indeed." Hiashi came next to Naruto. "You forced me to disown my own daughter. Now, when she shows potential, you would have her back. She is happy with this boy, and she is gaining the strength that Naruto and others always saw in her. I will not see her happiness end. Not now, or ever!"

The power flowing off Hiashi gave the Elders pause. But Hiroto stood firm. "This is a clan affair! You are but one voice on what happens in the clan!"

Suddenly, Naruto let out a major amount of killer intent, as well as three tails of Kyuubi's power. "Enough! Do we need to take this before the Konoha Council! The tradition has been met, and Hinata has won her right to live how she sees fit! If you persist in your actions, I will completely withdraw Namikaze's support, and end our alliance! Do you understand!?"

Hiroto backed down immediately. Hinata was not worth losing Namikaze's support. He cursed the fact that the demon was Namikaze's heir. Slowly, the Elders bowed. "Very well. We accept that the tradition was met. Hinata is free to do as she wishes."

Naruto released his power, and bowed, without dropping Hinata. "I thank you for this. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a teammate to take care of."

Naruto turned away, and Arashen, Yugito, and Kushina followed him out of the arena. Tsunade smirked at the visibly shocked Elders. _I may get grief for this later, but it was so much fun watching Naruto put them in their place. They are too arrogant for their own good._

The other ninja present began cheering and celebrating, except for two. Kiba and Shino both looked at each other, nodded, and quietly left.

At the Namikaze estate, Naruto gently laid Hinata on her own bed. A clone brought a chair in, which Naruto sat down on. He had settled down, and opened a book about two lovers separated by their warring families, when Arashen quietly entered.

"You have two visitors. Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Naruto sighed as he closed the book. "Did you let them in?"

"No. They are waiting at the gate. They didn't know if you would want to see them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. He slowly nodded. "Bring them here. I'm not going to risk Hinata waking up, and me not being here."

Arashen nodded, and left. A few minute's later, Shino and Kiba met Naruto outside Hinata's room. Naruto watched both of them. "Can I help you?"

They both bowed their heads. "I think we kinda owe you an apology."

"Yes, we do."

Naruto stood there. "You do?"

Kiba couldn't meet his eyes. He remebered the days when he and Naruto would lay hooky from the Academy. How they would laugh as the teachers chased them. He had hurt his old friend.

"We weren't exectly sure about you. When I first found out about the Kyuubi, I was scared. Then after Hinata falling apart, I was so angry at you, but still scared. But as we heard the others talking about you, we started to remember the old days. How you always had our backs."

Shino nodded. "What finally convinced us was today. We saw Hinata fight, even though it was hurting her. When it was over, you went down and comforted her. Then you defended her against the Elders, and we could tell that we were wrong."

They both slowly bowed low. "We are truly sorry for the way we have behaved."

"We were idiots. Please, do what you want to us."

Naruto watched them both for a moment. Then he stood tall. "I have come to a decision. You two are going... to stop being so dang depressing. This is a happy day!"

The two of them looked up at a smiling Naruto. He hugged both of them. "Hinata has now, and forever, won the right to do what she want's to do, and the last of my friends in the Village are accepting me! Cheer up!"

The two of them looked at each other in surprise. But they smiled, and Kiba smacked Naruto on the back. "I can't breath, you idiot! Let me go!"

Naruto did, and shook Shino's hand. "Look. Let's get together sometime, all of us, and celebrate. But right now, I need to watch over Hinata. That sound okay?"

Shino nodded, while Kiba smiled. "Yeah. A big party! To celebrate the toughest ninja and kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf Village. You two will be the guest's of honor."

"Great. Why don't you get the others and start planning it."

They nodded, and left. Naruto turned back to Hinata's room, only to find her awake.

"They have finally accepeted you?"

"Yeah, they have. Isn't that great?"

Hinata nodded, an huge smile on her face. Naruto came over, and kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss. Naruto gently pulled back.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

The two kissed again, and Naruto climbed into the bed with her. The two were soon snuggled together, and fast asleep. Arashen, Kushina, and Yugito smiled from the doorway.

"They are cute together."

"Yeah."

"My son has a wonderful girl in his life. I could never ask for more."

The three left, to do various activities, leaving the couple to rest.

* * *

**Yugito: (out shopping with Hinata and Kushina) What do you girls think of this dress?**

**Hinata: It's beautiful.**

**Kushina: Is it for a special someone?**

**MC: It sure is! It's for Arashen, isn't it?"**

**Yugito: (blushes) No!**

**MC: It is! I knew it!**

**Yugito: Shut up! (Throws kunai knife)**

**MC: (runs for life while laughing, with demonic Yugito chasing, followed by dragon Arashen)**

**Hinata: Who was that?**

**Kushina: I don't know.**

**Kf11: Hey, do you girls like cookies?**

**Both: Not really.**

**Sand suddenly encircles kf11.**

**Gaara: Cookies?**

**Kf11: I don't have any! But when I do, I will rule the world!**

**Gaara: I'll help.**

**Kushina and Hinata run away while the two talk about cookies.**

**Tha'ts it! This** **chapter is done. So, Morning's Child, and kibafangirl11, I hope I did you guys all right. Please let me now if I didn't. Also, my update speed may slow down, as my time on the computer has become limited. But I will do my best**. **Oh by the way, if you liked the Raging Wind Jutsu, my sister came up with it, so let me know, and I'll tell her.**

**Please review.**


	14. Transformation, but Love Stays the Same

**This is the last of the reviewer chapters. And we have two last guests. Say hello to datubaman, and pink.love.rocks!**

**dm: Hey.**

**plr: Hey ninja buddies!**

**Arashen: (sweat drop, moves behind Yugito)**

**plr: Arashen! How you doing!**

**Naruto: Hey, it's your crazy fangirl!**

**plr: Hey, I'm not that crazy! Ok, maybe a little. But I have some questions! LR, Arashen, what is your favorite ramen?!**

**LR: Beef, roast beef, and pork. I actually add some cheese on top. Tastes good, but some may consider me a Ramen infidel for doing that.**

**Naruto: I know I do.**

**plr: So, Arashen, do you have a girlfriend? (Makes a face at Yugito, who is fuming) How many jutsu's do you know? When did-?**

**Yugito: Enough! You're scaring him!**

**Arashen: (rocks back and forth, holding himself) No more fangirls, no more fangirls, no more fangirls.**

**plr: Being defensive of our boyfriend, are we?**

**Yugito: NO! (Blushes) I'm just helping my teammate.**

**dm: Well, I have a question. Naruto, when are you going to pop the question to Hinata?**

**Naruto: (blushing) Well, I was kinda going to wait till Hinata was safe from Akatsuki, but... I don't want her to think I don't want to marry her.**

**Hinata: (hugs him)I can wait. I can wait till worlds end for you.**

**Naruto hugs her and kisses her. Sudden catfight erupts between Yugito and plr. Dm jumps back, and LR yells in frustration.**

**LR: Right! Time for next chapter! Hey, careful! Don't break that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Transformation, but Love**

** Stays the Same**

_Three weeks later_

Yugito ducked under the fist surrounded by lightning aimed at her head, and drove her wakizashi into the Cloud ninja's chest. She pulled it out, and turned, surrounding the blade in fire. Behind her, Arashen blew fire out of his mouth, catching another enemy ninja in his **Dragon Flamethrower jutsu**. He drew his sword out of the ground, and readied for the next attack. Nearby, Hinata and Naruto fought alongside Kushina, who was wearing a Leaf Headband, a black body suit, and arm guards. Naruto and Kushina's katanas were moving like liquid steel, doing their best to slip past the enemies guard. Hinata fought with kunai in both hands.

Yugito sighed. It had been a simple recon mission. They had been watching the border between Fire and Earth for a week, and had just been relieved the following morning. Kushina, who had recovered, had tagged along to test her abilities. Now, they were testing their abilities against two squads of ten Cloud ninja. They had recognized Yugito, and were intent on either killing or capturing her. Team Naruto and Kushina were equally intent on keeping her alive, and with them.

Now, seven of the ninja were dead, and the other three were cornered. One struck low at Yugito, but she blocked him. Arashen struck over her, and his sword went through the ninja's neck. Another tried a wind style jutsu, only to be struck by a water jutsu from Hinata, which knocked him out. The last ninja was struck down by both the Uzumaki and Namikaze katanas. Naruto sighed as he cleaned his blade.

"Everyone all right? Let's get cleaned up and get going."

They all nodded, but Yugito seemed depressed. Arashen came over. "You okay?"

Yugito shook her head. "This is my fault. If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't have had to fight them, because they wouldn't be here."

Arashen put an arm around her, fighting the blush on his face. Yugito's own face was suddenly bright red. The two fo them had grown close, and were the best of friends. But neither had told the other their true feelings. They both feared that the other would reject them.

Arashen shook his head. "Yugito, it doesn't matter. We may have had to fight them for a different reason. And without you, all of us may not have survived. Don't think this is your fault, because it isn't."

Yugito smiled, but the sadness was still there, as the five of them left the area.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tsunade sighed as she read the mission report. She looked at the ninja's before her. "You ran into a Cloud ninja patrol, and were forced to kill them?"

Naruto nodded. "The minute they saw Yugito, they just attacked. Didn't say anything. We weren't about to late them kill one of our teammates."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I understand Naruto. She is officially a member of the Leaf, and you were in the right. But the Raikage won't give up on demanding we give her back. It may lead to war, and they will have the Hidden Rock Village with them."

Mere days after Yugito's defection to Leaf, spies of the Cloud Village had informed the Raikage that Yugito was in the Leaf. He had immediately demanded Yugito's return. Tsunade had refused, saying that Yugito was a Leaf ninja now, and that the Raikage gave up any rights to her when they betrayed her. This had led to tension, and several Leaf squads had been attacked by Cloud ninja.

Yugito lowered her head, as Tsunade went on. "We'll have Sand, Waterfall, Star, and Snow all on our side, so the war will probably end in our favor. But, the aftermath would be devastating to all involved, especially the lesser nations."

Yugito slowly began to cry, and suddenly ran. Arashen bowed, and quickly went after her. Naruto turned to Tsunade. "Why did you keep going, and say all that? She already felt it was her fault we were attacked. You didn't need to add on!"

Tsunade lowered her head. "She needs to understand. So she can make the right choice."

Naruto slammed his hands on the desk. "What choice?! To surrender? Go to the Raikage, and be killed by the Akatsuki? You are the Hokage, and are supposed to protect all of your people! She has more right to your protection than any other person here!"

Tsunade sighed. "I know that. But can I risk the Village for one person?"

"Can you risk the world for one Village? If we give up Yugito, the Akatsuki get that much closer to their goal."

Tsunade sighed. "The lesser of two evils."

Kushina suddenly smacked her head. "Why didn't I think of this before?! I think I have a solution!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arashen found Yugito, sitting on the top of the Hokage mountain. She had her knees against her chest, and she was crying into her knees. Arashen came over and sat next to her, and held her. She looked up at him, her eye's red with tears.

"I need to go. I need to go to protect everyone here."

"No. No, you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. All those people, in all those Villages. How many can I save, by going to the Raikage?"

"How many will die, when Akatsuki have your power? How many of us will die, because you weren't there to protect them? If you leave, Akatsuki come that much closer to winning. If you leave, the Village loses an incredible ninja. And I... I lose someone very close to me. Someone who is closer to me than anyone else in the world."

Yugito looked at him, almost afraid and confused. "What do you mean?" She whispered.

Arashen sighed, and looked down. "I... I love you. I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't want me. But I need you to know the truth. If you leave, I could never forgive myself for letting you go."

Yugito looked at him for a moment, her eye's starting to well up with tears again, but this time was different. She hugged him, crying happily. Arashen hugged her back, smiling. Inside the two of them, Inferno and Nibi both shouted in joy. Inferno, because Arashen was happy, and Nibi, because Yugito wouldn't die, and she wasn't going to get sucked out. Arashen and Yugito pulled apart, and happily looked into each others eyes. Suddenly, the smiles disappeared, and the two of them drew closer.

They were about to kiss, when an ANBU popped up. "Arashen Uzuma, Yugito Nii? The Hokage requests your presence."

The two of them slowly nodded, and stood up. They followed him back to the Hokage's Tower. When they entered the office, they were surprised to see everyone smiling.

"What is going on?" Arashen asked hesitantly.

"Kushina Uzumaki has a possible solution to our problem."

Kushina smiled. "In the Whirlpool Village, we had a few defectors from the Rock Village. When we wanted to hide them, we would make it seem like they had died, or run off. In reality, we would have our medics perform surgery to change the way they looked, and a few other things that made them untraceable. Out of all the defectors we had, not one was found."

Yugito was amazed. "Will that work?"

Tsunade nodded. "It should still work. We just need to figure out a way to make it seem like Yugito is gone."

Naruto thought for a moment. " I think I have an idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two nights later, an alert went through the Leaf Village. Several hunter ninja's were dispatched to follow a ninja on the run. They chased the blond kunoichi through the woods, until she stopped, completely surrounded. Yugito cursed, and pulled out a exploding tag, which she stuck to herself. It ignited, and the hunter ninja's backed up. Yugito suddenly blew up, vanishing in a cloud of smoke of flame. The hunter ninja's inspected the area for a possibility of an escape route, and came to the conclusion that she had indeed killed herself. The returned back to the Village, and reported back to the Hokage.

She nodded at their report, and turned to Team Naruto. "I'm sorry about her. I guess she fooled us all."

Naruto nodded, hiding the smirk on his face behind his fox mask. They went to the hospital, where a female kunoichi was recovering from her recent surgery. Shizune was sitting next to her. The woman in the bed had bandages covering her head and hair, except for her eyes. She turned to look at those who were entering. Arashen was suddenly caught in the gaze of two sparkling emerald eyes. Tsunade smiled at her.

"I think we can take the bandages off now. Are you all ready?"

The woman held up a hand. "Wait. Arashen? I can understand if you don't love me anymore. I'm not who you loved before."

Arashen came over, looked into those sparkling eyes, and hugged her. "I fell in love with who you are, not what you look like. Maybe your outside is different, but what is inside hasn't changed. I will love you, no matter what."

The woman seemed to smile with her eyes. She nodded to Tsuande, who came over, and started to unravel the bandages. As the last one fell away, they all gasped. Before, Yugito was blond, with icy blue eyes, and a narrow, hard face. But this girl was the opposite. Her hair was red, long, and straight. Her eyes were warm, and welcoming. Her face was fuller, and seemed to full of laughter. She blushed at all of them staring at her.

"Is it all right? Do I look okay?"

Hinata smiled. "Yugito, you look incredible."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You look great."

Kushina also agreed with them. But Yugito looked to Arashen, who just kept staring. "Arashen?"

He slowly came over, sat on the bed, gently drew her close, and whispered, "You look like an angel."

Then he kissed her, long, and lovingly. The woman all went "Awwwww." Naruto punched the air, but Yugito and Arashen didn't noticed. All hey noticed was each other, and the love in their hearts. They gently broke apart, smiling at each other. Arashen ran one hand through her new hair. "How did you know I like red heads?"

Yugito shrugged. "Lucky guess?"

The two of them laughed, happy that they were together. Tsunade came over, and gently touched Arashen's shoulder.

"If I could borrow your girlfriend for a moment, I need to check over her really quick."

Arashen nodded, and Tsunade quickly examined Yugito. When she was done, she stood up, and smiled. "Everything is fine. The changes have taken, so she won't revert to the way she was. Now, we need to give you a new identity."

Yugito nodded. "I all ready know what I want my name to be. I am Akai Aikou."

Tsunade smiled. "I like that. It fits you."

(A/N: Red love. Her new name is red love.)

Shizune recorded it down. "Now, what is her history?"

Kushina came over, and placed a hand on Yugito/Akai's shoulder. "She is my lost niece. Her mother was my sister, who married and moved away. Both of her parents were lost in a ninja raid a few months agao, and she came here to live with me."

Tsunade nodded. "I have all ready tested her abilities, and found her as a suitable replacement for Team Naruto's missing member."

(A/N: I'm going to refer to Yugito as Akai from now on. Remember, Akai is Yugito, with red hair.)

Akai turned to Naruto. "How did the trick work?"

"Perfectly. They believed my shadow clone was you, and that the explosion completely vaporized your body. It worked like a charm."

Akai nodded. She slowly looked at all those present. "Thank you. Thank all of you. I can never repay you all for this."

Arashen shook his head as he took her hand. "You don't have to. We are your teammates, friends, and in my case, more than that. This is what we do for each other."

Akai nodded, her eyes suddenly drooping. She yawned, and laid back. Tsunade turned to the others. "She must still be tired. Lets give her some time to rest."

Arashen merely pulled a chair over next to Yugito. "I'm going to stay with her."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just don't keep her up all night. She needs her sleep."

Arashen nodded, and turned to his love. He gently kissed her hand, as her eyes closed. "Sleep well, my love."

She nodded, and was soon breathing lightly and regularly. Arashen sat back, and watched her. Inferno smiled on the inside of him.

"**She is a wonderful woman, isn't she?**"

_She is. And she loves me._

"**That is wonderful. For too long have you been alone. It is time for you to have happiness.**"

Arashen nodded, and sighed happily as he got more comfortable in his chair. Soon, he was asleep as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When word spread of what had happened to "Yugito", Tsuande released an official report. Yugito had decided to leave the Village to protect everyone, but wasn't going to go back to the Raikage. When she was caught, she chose to end her life. A memorial service was held for her, and many actually came, as they were saddened by the loss of another shinobi. Shortly there after, a council meeting was called.

Since Danzou had been executed, most council meetings went smoothly from now on. Danzou had been the main agitator of most meetings, since he was one of the few who were unhappy with how things went. But with him gone, the meetings were mostly uneventful. This wouldn't necessarily be one of those times.

The council entered the room, each giving respect to Naruto for the loss of one of his teammates. He accepted them, but felt wrong in doing so. Nearby, Kushina and Akai sat in the chairs for the vistors, and foreign dignitaries. Many of the council were interested in the young kunoichi, who looked a lot like Kushina Uzumaki. Eventually, Tsunade called the council to order.

"We are here to discuss a very important matter. As most of you know, Yugito Nii recently left the Village, and took her own life. However, what I am going to tell you is an SS-class secret, and must not leave this room without my consent, or the consent of who it is about."

The others all nodded, and Tsunade continued. "Yugito Nii was not killed. It was a trick to ease tensions with the Cloud Village. They now believe Yugito to be dead, and her body unrecoverable. In truth, Yugito Nii is in this room."

Akai stood up. "I'm Yugito Nii."

The council members were shocked, except Namikaze, Ranger, and Inuzuka. Tsume and Kiba just smiled. "I was wondering why you smeeled like cat so much." Kiba said.

Tsunade nodded to Akai. "Yugito has undergone cosmetic surgery to alter her appearance. We have also altered her bodies scent, and even her thumbprints. The only way to know that Akai Aikou, and Yugito Nii are the same, is Nibi's chakra."

"So, what will she do now?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"She is the replacement for herself on Team Naruto. Her identity is that she is Kushina Uzumaki's niece, and Naruto's cousin. Under normal circumstances, relatives are not placed on the same team, but there is no one else who is a good match for Team Naruto."

Koharu nodded. "I understand. I must say, the deception was excellent. I am truly impressed."

"Thank you. It was actually my aunt's idea." Akai said. "It was an old Whirlpool tactic. It hasn't failed yet."

Tsunade sat down. "We must remeber to keep up the pretense, or we will have a large war on our hands. So, Yugito is dead, and Akai is Naruto's cousin. Does everyone understand?"

As they all nodded, Tsunade smiled and sat back. "Good. Now, does anyone else have any business we need to discuss?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several hundred miles away, an old man pulled the cloak around him, to drive off the rain. He continued his journey, following some unknow force, which led him. He slowly pulled out a scroll, and studied the images on it. He rolled it back up, and continued.

"I must find them soon. The world will soon be in need of the Warriors of Legend again. I must find them soon."

* * *

**LR: Right. Sorry plr, but Arashen has been taken.**

**Akai/Yugito: So stay away from him. Got it?**

**plr: Okay, okay. But can he sign my headband? Please? (Gives the puppy dog eyes and pout)**

**Arashen: I'm immune to that. But since I'm in a good mood, sure. (Takes headband and signs it)**

**plr: Thank you! (Glomps on him)**

**Arashen: AHHHHHHHHHH! FANGIRL!**

**Akai: GET OFF HIM! (Tries to pry plr off with crowbar)**

**Naruto: (hold Hinata tightly) I'm sorta glad I don't have a fangirl.**

**Hinata: (hugs Naruto while giggling) Silly. I'm your fangirl.**

**Naruto: (hugs her back) I like your type of fangirl.**

**Authors rant: Okay. For those of you who may think I'm being too OC with Yugito, I have a loophole. Yugito was in one manga chapter. She was given no real personality. So pretty much, a character like her, who only pops up once, you can do what you want, because she isn't even a side character. She's an extra. So please don't flame me because I have a legitimate case here. Also, I HATE SASUKE! I am seriously wondering if he should live or die. I may kill him in the last chapter before the epilogue of my story. That is, unless someone can give me enough good reasons why not to kill him. **

**P.S. I finally worked my title into my story! Get ready, for in one of my next chapters, I will explain the Warriors of Legend, and reveal who the next ones are! But until then... CLIFFHANGER! MUHAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Aint I a stinker? **


	15. The Legends Begin Again

**I'm baaaaaack! Did you miss me? Anyways, this is the beginning of the Warriors of Legend chapters. In other words, the next chapter is introducing the concept of my title! So, be prepared for a history lesson like no other!**

**Arashen: You are a nutjob.**

**LR: A nutjob who gave you a girlfriend, you ungrateful OC.**

**Akai: I thank you for that. He is truly wonderful.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own Arashen, and Akai, but not Yugito or Nibi. Confusing? I think so. Now, TIME SKIP! Only a minor one.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Legend's Begin Again**

Naruto and Hinata sat watching the sun slowly begin to set. They had just eaten at a wonderful restaurant, and taken a walk through the park. Now, they sat above the stone face of Tsunade, watching the sun descend beyond the horizon. Hinata was leaning against Naruto's chest, and he held her protectively. The last couple weeks had been quite, and peaceful. Team Naruto and Kushina would train hard, teaching each other new skills and abilities. Akai, formerly Yugito, had begun wielding a katana in combat, and Kushina had started training her in the use of it. Arashen had started to teach her different kenjutsu arts with it. Naruto had continued to teach Hinata several wind jutsu's, while Kushina taught her some water jutsu's from the Whirlpool Village. The only major event that had happen was Hinata taking the jounin exam. She had passed with flying colors, and Naruto had taken her out to celebrate in private.

Hinata snuggled closer against Naruto, as the air became colder. Naruto smiled, and took his jacket off. He draped it over her, and she smiled up at him. They both kissed, before turning back to the sunset. With one last flash, it disappeared, and the stars came out. The watched the hundreds of stars appear, in awe at the sheer number. They noticed two stars in particular were shining bright. One was a pale yellow, almost gold. The other was blue, and would have been difficult to see if it wasn't shining so bright.

"Those stars remind me of us. Two lights, alone, even though they are surrounded by others. Together, forever." Naruto said softly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "That was beautiful."

Naruto smiled his old goofy smile. "I can be deep and romantic when I feel like it."

Hinata turned and put a hand on his cheek. "I've always known you could be."

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared. He immediately turned, so that he was giving them some privacy. "Naruto Namikaze? The Hokage is requesting you and Hinata Hyuuga."

They both sighed, but Naruto nodded. The ANBU vanished, as they both stood up.

"Guess there's work to be done."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I have a mission for the two of you. Strangely enough, the client asked for you two in particular. Anyways, you are to head to Sakuba town, which is not to far. The mission will probably be a week at least. You are to head to the inn, where a Mister Kouken will find you."

Naruto studied the report. "Is there any chance this is a trap?"

Tsuande shrugged. "It's not likely, but possible. I would send all of Team Naruto, but he requested only you two."

Naruto couldn't shake a feeling that something was up. But he couldn't refuse this mission. Not if it was important.

"Right. We'll be gone by morning."

Naruto and Hinata bowed, and left. Naruto put an arm around Hinata. "Sorry about our date."

Hinata smiled. "It's all right. I don't mind at all. It was fun, and we will get to spend more time together."

Naruto smiled. "That we will. But this mission seems so strange."

Hinata nodded. "Why do you think the client's name means 'guaridan'?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe we can find out."

They entered the Namikaze home. Arashen and Akai were sitting in the living room, talking and occasionally kissing. Kushina exited from the main bedroom as Naruto and Hinata entered the bedroom hall.

"Hey. Did you two have fun on your celebration date?"

Naruto smiled. "We did, until we got a mission."

"Really? Why weren't Arashen and Akai called?"

Naruto shrugged. "Some guy named Kouken asked for me and Hinata specifically. It's a simple mission, but I have a feeling there is more than meets the eye."

Kushina nodded. "Probably. You two be careful out there."

Hinata smiled and bowed her head. "We will be."

The two of them changed in their rooms, then Hinata joined Naruto, and they snuggled down together for the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days into the mission, Naruto and Hinata arrived at Sakuba town. As it's name suggested, most of the surrounding area was farmland. The town itself was a large trade outpost, which would host fairs, the local garrison of soldiers, and a place for travelers to stay. Naruto and Hinata entered the small town. Several of the people stopped, and bowed to Naruto, whose reputation had proceeded him. They began to murmur the nickname he had earned amongst enemies and allies.

"Fire Fox."

"It's the Fire Fox."

Naruto just smiled behind his mask. He actually enjoyed the name, as it also gave recognition to Kyuubi, even if it was in advertently. Hinata also smiled, as Naruto was getting the recognition he deserved.

The two of them entered the local inn, which was full of travelers. Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the crowd. Most were simple travelers, but a few were rough, and he pegged them as bandits. There was also an old man in a cloak in the corner, but Naruto felt an aura of power off the man. He shrugged, and headed to the bar/check in counter. The manager nodded.

"Can I help you?"

"Is there a Mister Kouken here? We were supposed to meet him."

"That man in the corner. He told me to keep an eye out for you two, and to let him know when you were here."

Naruto nodded, and he and Hinata went over to the old man in the corner. But they had to pass the rough guys first. As they did, one reached out a grabbed Hinata.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Why don't you stay here with me. I'm sure we could have a real good time."

Hinata immediately struck the man's hand with her Juuken, causing it to become paralyzed. Then she used her Juuken on his neck, striking a nerve to knock him out. The other's rose up, only to be met by Naruto with his katana drawn.

"We don't want trouble. Why don't you all help your friend, and have a drink on me?"

The men looked at each other, then sat back down, leaving their companion on the floor. Naruto left them some money, and turned to Hinata.

"Have I mentioned that I love how you stand up for yourself now?"

"You have."

"Then I'll say it again. I love how you stand up for yourself now."

They approached their client, as he watched them. Naruto looked him over. "Are you Kouken?"

"I am. You must be Naruto Namikaze and Hinat Hyuuga."

They both bowed, and sat down. The old man slowly sucked on the pipe in his mouth. Naruto was reminded of the Third Hokage.

Kouken smiled at the two of them. "You two remind me of two people I once knew. They were so like the both of you."

Hinata bowed her head, a little embarresed. Naruto just nodded. "I wished we could have met them. Now, what is it you needed of us?"

Kouken looked around. "Not here. I will get my things. Meet me outside."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, but they went ahead outside. Kouken soon joined them, carrying a pack and a traveling staff. He led them out of the Village, and to an empty stretch of with a few trees here and there. He stopped, and lowered the pack to the ground. He drew from it several scrolls.

"Now, it is time. There is no mission for you two. But I need to complete my mission. A mission that began before the first great ninja nation was formed."

Naruto looked at the old man. "What are you talking about."

"You, who have the Kyuubi sealed in you. Ask him about the Warriors of Legend."

Naruto heard Kyuubi gasp. He turned inward, to find the fox agitated. _Kyuubi? What is it? What is he talking about?_

"**Kit, if he means what I think he means, then you must listen to everything he says. Please, just trust me on this.**"

Naruto returned to reality. "Kyuubi tells me to listen to you, if you are talking about what he thinks you are going to talk about."

Kouken smiled. "Smart fox. Yes, I am talking about the Warriors of Legend. Centuries ago, when the ninja's were still new, and the great ninja nations hadn't been born yet, a terrible calamity swept through the world. You both of course, know about the nine tailed demons? Naruto has Kyuubi, and your friend Yugito Nii has Nibi. You have met others I assume? Anyways, what you don't know was of another. One more powerful than any of them alone. An evil demon, who hated all life, and was determined to extinguish anything that it didn't believe had a right to live."

"What?" Naruto asked in amazement. Hinata had gripped his arm, her eyes wide.

"Yes. He went on a rampage, seeking to end the world as we know it. Until, two warriors, lovers in fact, were given powers by Kami herself."

The man unrolled one scroll, which depicted a fierce gold fox, and a blue eagle, fighting against a shadowy figure. "They were turned into the Legendary Warriors of Earth and Sky. Protectors of the land, against evil such as this. In the fierce battle that followed, they were able to seal the evil demon into the Underworld. The land was saved, and the Warriors were proclaimed heros throughout the land. But they faded into history, becoming nothing more than myth."

Kouken rolled the scroll back up, and pulled out another one. "I was a young man when it happened. I was called upon by Kami to find the Warriors of Legend. When I did, they were old, but happy. They had lived a long happy life, and were near the end of it. They told me of Kami's mission for me. To seal away their powers into separate scrolls, and wait, until they were needed again. They even gave me the names, and likenesses of those who would wield the power next."

He unrolled the second scroll, and both Naruto and Hinata gasped. "There was an image of the two of them, just as they were now. Below was information on their names, and where they could be found.

Naruto stepped closer. "Are you saying... that we... are these... new Warriors?"

Kouken nodded. "The world is in need of you. The organization of Akatsuki don't know it, but the weapon they are creating is actually a way to unseal the demon king. If they do, only the Legend Warriors can stop him."

"**It's true kit. I witnessed what happened, for he had enslaved us all to do his bidding. We witnessed him fight, and lose. If he is unleashed again, not even my full power could stop him.**"

Naruto shook his head. "But how is the Akatsuki able to do what they are doing? How did they get this knowledge."

Kouken sighed. "The demon king is crafty. He spoke to the leader of the Akatsuki in a dream, and told him how he could bring get power, and revenge on those who he hates. He is using him, to his own ends. If he is released, the Akatsuki will be destroyed, before the rest of the world."

"But they can't do it without Kyuubi and Nibi, right? As it stands, I'm too strong unless they come at me with all of Akatsuki. And Akai is protected by the Village and Arashen. Akatsuki will have a hard time around him."

"You are right and wrong. You are right that Kyuubi and Nibi are almost completely out of their reach. But they don't need them to complete the ritual."

Naruto shook his head. "Then what do they need?"

"What they need, is with them, although I'm sure they know that yet. One of the Akatsuki is a jinchuuriki, but like your friend, Arashen. He carries a dragon in him. But this is a dragon who was corrupted by the demon king. He has given his host unnatural long life, but will help betray him when the time comes. Then, he will be used in place of Kyuubi and Nibi. The dragon's power will be enough to bring the demon king back. And that is what the dragon want's. Revenge upon the creation of the one who scorned him."

Naruto sat down, with Hinata beside him. He couldn't take this all in. The truth of the Akatsuki, and the fact that their plan could succeed without Kyuubi and Nibi. It was too much. Kouken nodded sympathetically.

"I know this is much for the two of you to comprehend, but you must trust me. We must unseal the power to both of you, and then you must hurry, and thwart the Akatsuki's plan. It is for the good of the world."

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was looking back at him. The fate of the world hung in their hands. The Village pariah, and the disowned heiress of a clan. Who would have thought?

Naruto looked up at Kouken. "Will this change anything? Us, being together? Will we be able to marry, and have kids?"

Kouken nodded. "Yes. You will be able to live a normal life. The trick is making sure there is a world to live in."

Hinata nodded. "Then I will do it."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"All right. But now this. The power you will be given, you will have till the end of your life. You must use it wisely, and only for good. If you use it for the wrong purposes, you will be killed instantly. If you use it too long, and your chakra runs out, it will begin to diminish your soul, until you die. And even with this power, it is now guarantee. It is not the power, but the one's who wield it, that make the difference."

They both nodded, and Kouken held out the last two scrolls. One had the symbol for earth, the other had the symbol for sky. He gave the earth to Naruto, and Hinata took the sky one. With one last glance at each other, they opened the scrolls. Almost immediately, they were bathed in light. Energy flowed from the scrolls, and over them. It entered their bodies, and flowed through out them. Just as suddenly, it stopped. Naruto and Hinata held two empty scrolls, which they both dropped. Kouken smiled at the two of them.

"You must simply call upon the power within you. You will know the rest, as you need it. Now, my mission is done, and I may finally rest. Thank you both. I wish you luck ,and a long and hapy life together."

He continued to smile, even as the wind blew his body away into dust. Both of the ninja's watched him disappear. Then they turned to each other.

"Do you feel different, Naruto?"

"No. Kyuubi, you okay?"

"**I'm fine. The power was incredible though. I have never felt anything like it.**"

Naruto nodded. He reached out inside of him, and suddenly felt the new power in him. As he touched it, it began to pour out. Suddenly, he was bathed in a gold light. When it cleared, Hinata gapsed.

Naruto was wearing a suit of golden samurai armor. The symbol of a fox was etched on the breatplate of the armor, and he had a fox mask for the lower part of his face. There wasn't a helmet, but now he had a gold bandana over his head. At his side was a gold hilted katana, which he drew out. At the crossguard, there was a gold foxhead, from which the gold blade exited it's mouth. Naruto looked himself over.

"This is cool." He said.

Hinata nodded, and reached for her own power. The same light bather her, and was soon gone. Naruto stood, astonished at what he saw. Hinata had on blue armor over white clothing. Her armor was different, more feminine. She had blue shin guard, but her thighs were exposed, up to a mini skirt covered by a fauld (that's lower body armor for those who don't know armor tech terms). She had on a blue breastplate, which conformed to her body, and had a the symbol of eagle on it. White short sleeves covered her shoulders, with blue pauldrons over them. She had blue vambraces covering her forearms. The armor was completed by a open faced blue helmet, which looked like an eagle's head. She carried a spear of blue steel, with a blade that looked like an eagle's beak, and a cross guard at the blade, that looked like eagle wings. She looked over herself, amazed.

(A/N: For a better idea on what they might look like, watch Last Samurai for Naruto, and look for Nephenee on Fire Emblem: Path of Radience on the Gamecube for Hinata's look)

"This is incredible." She whispered.

"Yeah. But I think there is more to it. I feel like there is more power to unlock." He released the power, and so did she, they reverted to their normal appearences. Hinata came over to Naruto, and hugged him.

"Naruto, I'm scared. All this... the demon king, us. It's so much."

"I know. I'm scared to. But we can face it, as long as we stay together."

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Together."

They both headed back home, knowing that much had changed in the past several minutes. The world needed them, and they would face the coming trials ahead, together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke Uchia sat in the Akatsuki tower of the Hidden Rain Village. He stared to the east, where the Land of Fire, and the Hidden Leaf Village were.

_That stupid dobe. How could he be strong enough to fight off Pein and Konan? He didn't have any of that strength when last we met. Is he stronger than before? Or it is the Kyuubi?_

Sasuke shook his head. He couldn't stand the thought of Naruto being stronger than him. Maybe he and Team Hawk should try for Kyuubi. "That might not be a bad idea."

"What?"

Sasuke turned to see Madara Uchia, aka Tobi. "Me and Team Hawk going against Naruto, and bringing back Kyuubi. I bet we could do it."

"You have learned much from me. And even if Pein has the Rinnegan, he is still limited, unlike you and me. I will talk to Pein. Meanwhile, rest. Soon, our mission will be complete, and the Leaf will fall."

Sasuke nodded, and stood up. Soon, those responsible for his clan's death, and the pain he and his brother went through, would be destroyed for their transgressions. _Soon._

* * *

**LR: The meaning of my title has become clear. The rebirth of Legends has begun.**

**Arashen: What was that?**

**LR: Nothing! **Don't tell Arashen or Akai. They don't need to know yet.

**Akai: What are you whispering?**

**LR: Something the readers need to know, but you guys don't. Not yet at least.**

**Arashen: Is it about Naruto and Hinata?**

**LR: Don't you two have a date, or make out session right now? Leave me alone.**

**Akai: Fine. (Leaves with Arashen)**

**LR: Well, that was close. Anyways, I won't be able to do anything tomorrow, except many reply to some reviews. So I guess I'll see you all on Monday. **

**Please review if you can!**


	16. The Snake Returns

**Hey guys. I got a review recently, that is making me think. My story may be my own creation, but it is not necessarily** **original, is it? I'm not going to stop writing, don't worry. But I would like to say something. The thing is... it's kinda hard to be entirely original when you pop up later on this site. Many people have all ready written fanfics, and used the original ideas before anyone. Ideas like Kyuubi being a good guy, or Naruto a genius. I'm not saying it is impossible for us to be original. I'm just saying that it takes a lot to come up with something that no one has thought up before. I know that some of you out there will get bored reading the same ideas being spun different ways by different people. But the thing is, you have to look past that. You have to look for what is new. Like how the story unfolds. Or what happens in the end. You can't read a fanfic, and immediately judge it on what has been used. You have to judge all of it, and make your decision from there. Maybe my story isn't orignal, but I am damn proud of it, and as long as there are people out there who enjoy reading it, I'm going to keep writing it. That is a promise. And like our favorite blond knucklehead, I never go back on my word.**

**Sorry for not providing anything funny here. I just needed to speak my mind.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Snake Returns**

Naruto sighed as he entered the Hidden Leaf Village. Six days ago, he left it on the mission to Sakuba town, with Hinata beside him. His life had felt like it couldn't get better. But now, everything had changed. He and Hinata knew of a looming threat, one that affected not just their Village, but the world. And only the two of them could stop it. It was a burden of immense proportions, but Naruto was used to carrying burdens like that. But he wasn't sure about Hinata. Ever since they had headed back for home, she had seemed quieter, and withdrawn back into herself. Naruto, concerned for her, turned to Kyuubi.

_You think she will be okay?_

"**I don't know. The burdened placed on the two of you is unlike any that anyone has ever faced. You know what it is like to carry a heavy burden, but she has never dealt with a responsibility like this before. Perhaps you should talk to her.**"

Naruto nodded, and he gently pulled her into an alley, where they could talk, and not be disturbed. She looked up at him, as he gently touched her cheek.

"Hinata? You okay?"

She looked away from him, shaking her head. "No. I'm not. It's just... the entire fate of the world rest on us. How can we try and go back to what was normal, when all of life itself depends on us to protect it? It's just... too much to comprehend."

Naruto pulled her close, as she began to shake. "Hinata... it's true that what has been placed on us is immense. And trying to live our lives the way we did before will be tough. But if we fall apart... if we let ourselves be overwhelmed by what if's, and how's, then we won't be able to face that burden. Hinata, questioning everything won't help us. The best we can do is accept what is happening, stand together, and move on. When the time comes, we will face this together. And no matter what, we will succeed."

Hinata looked up at him. "Naruto, I know you can accept this, and face it. But am I strong enough? I don't know."

Naruto took her face in both of his hands. "I know you are. You have faced against enemies many times stronger than you, and fought them with everything you have. You have stood, and listened to your own family and teammates call you weak, and you have never let it stop you from trying your best. You are strong. I have always seen it in you, even if you have not."

She looked deep into those sapphire eyes, those eyes that she has always loved and admired, And she saw the truth. The belief in her, the love he had for her. Then she saw what he saw. A beautiful young woman, with a determination that matched his, and a quiet strength all her own. She suddenly smiled, as tears ran from her eyes. She hugged him, unable to think of any words to tell him of the thanks in her heart. But he knew, for he saw her heart in her eyes. He smiled back at her, and gently held her, swaying back and forth slightly. In that moment, they knew that no matter what, they could face the world together. Hinata pulled back slightly. "So, I guess this is what it felt like for you, knowing that you carried the Kyuubi."

Naruto nodded. "The feeling wasn't as immense, but it's still basically the same."

Hinata nodded, and pressed her head against his chest. Naruto gently ran a hand through her hair, then stroked her back. Eventually, he looked up at the Hokage Tower, and the five stone faces behind it. _So this is what you all felt. This burden, of knowing so many lives are depending on you to protect them. That is what it truly means to be Hokage. Being able to carry this burden, and still be human._

He looked back down at Hinata. "We need to report in. The Hokage needs to know what happened."

Hinata nodded, and the two of them headed towards the Tower.

(A/N: To those of you who may wonder about Naruto's face mask? I just thought of something. When Naruto is around the Village in ninja gear, he keeps the mask up, unless he is eating or kissing. On missions, same deal. When he is on dates, he never wears it, but if it is a date in ninja gear, then he keeps it, but has it pulled down. If I just confused you, then ignore this, and move on.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Naruto, Hinata. Welcome back. I take it the mission was a success?"

"In a manner of speaking." Naruto said. He and Hinata stood before Tsunade, whose face had grown serious.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, and pulled the face mask down. "What I'm going to tell you is a secret that has no ranking. But I need all of my team, and my mom here, before I can tell you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but told Shizune to fetch Arashen, Akai, and Kushina. She then turned to Naruto. "Your mom has been accepted as a jounin instructor. She even has her own genin team now."

Naruto smirked. "I pity those genin. My mom told me about her training methods, just so I could know what I missed out on. Even those genin survive, they will be jounin by the time they are fourteen, if not sooner."

Tsunade chuckled. When the two of them had entered, she hadn't lost the solemn look in their eye's. Something was up, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what was the mission? The details were actually sketchy."

Naruto sighed. "Information retrieval."

"Really? What information."

Naruto and Hinata both held up scrolls, which they had taken from Kouken's pack. The rest was just clothes, so they had given it to some beggars they had met in town. Tsuande eyed the scrolls. "Can I see them?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. Not until the others arrive."

At that moment, Shizune entered, and the rest of Team Naruto entered, followed by Kushina. Kushina smiled as she hugged her son. "Glad you are home in one piece. The mission was a success?"

"That's what he is going to tell me, eventually." Tsunade remarked. She dismissed Shizune, before turning back to Naruto. "So, what happened?"

Naruto went over to the window, and looked out. "We arrived at Sakuba town, and met the client. Mister Kouken was an elderly man, who wouldn't tell us our mission until we were somewhere isolated. He gathered his things, and led us out to a field. There, he told us something I still have a hard time believing."

He sighed as he looked down. "I think I'm going to need Kyuubi, just so you don't think I'm crazy." He quickly performed the handsigns of the fox summoning, but did a normal summoning, instead of using the tattoo on his arm (which only he, Arashen (who trained with him in the six months period) and Hinata (who saw it, and he doesn't want to ever keep secrets from her again) knew about). Everyone backed up as the demon fox appeared. This time, he was about as big as Akamaru was currently.

Tsunade eyed the fox, who gently began to lick one of his paws. "And why would I think you are crazy?"

"Because Akatsuki are about to bring about the end of the world, and only me and Hinata can stop them."

Everyone, except the fox and Hinata, looked at him in utter shock. Finally, Kushina spoke.

"Naruto...sweety... how do you know this?"

Naruto began to explain. He told them how Kouken spoke of the demon king, his attack of old, the warriors who had stopped him, his influencing the Akatsuki leader, and the demon kings plan. When he reached the part about the corrupted dragon, Arashen stiffened.

Akai grabbed his arm. "Arashen? What is it?"

"Inferno. He's telling me about this dragon. Rakugosha, the 'outcast'. He was a mighty warrior amongst the guardians, but lusted after power. The demon king promised him it, if her would serve him. After the demon king fell, Rakugosha wandered the world for a hundred years, until he was contacted by his master. The demon king had influenced a human into believing that if the demon king was released, he would be able to have his revenge against his enemies. Rakugosha allowed himself to be sealed inside this human, to help him release his master."

Tsunade leaned forward. "Who is this human?"

"Madara Uchiha, the founder of the Uchiha clan in the Hidden Leaf."

There was silence following this, then Tsunade spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Inferno is positive. One dragon ran into him, sensing Rakugosha's power. The dragon was destroyed, as Rakugosha has enhanced Madara's abilities. The other dragons have watched from a distance, unable to do anything."

Kushina shook her head. "So Madara seeks to unleash this demon king to have revenge on the Hidden Leaf. That's not what he told Pein."

"What do you mean, mom?" Naruto asked.

"I retained Pein's memories while he was using me. Madara came to him, and told him of his plan top bring peace to the world, by creating an ultimate weapon, which would pacify the ninja nations. Then, he made Pein the face of the Akatsuki, and let him run it."

Tsunade shook her head. "This is all confusing. The Akatsuki are going to destroy the world, and you say only you and Hinata can stop them? Won't not having Kyuubi or Nibi stop them?"

Kyuubi, shook his head. "**No. That is where Rakugosha comes in. If necessary, he will sacrifice himself to resurrect the demon king, just so Kami's creation will be destroyed.**"

Naruto opened one of the scrolls, revealing the illustration of the two warriors fighting the shadow. "This is why me and Hinata can fight him. The power of the Warriors of Legend was sealed away, in case it was ever needed again. As it turns out, me and Hinata are the new ones."

Hinata slowly opened her scroll, which showed the two of them. "Kouken gave us the power, and then disappeared. I think he has gone to rest forever in heaven."

"What is this power exactly? I don't understand." Kushina shook her head. "What is it exactly?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, and nodded. Suddenly, they were bathed in light, and appeared in their Warrior outfits. Everyone gasped.

Naruto nodded. "This is what this power is. I am the Warrior of Earth, while Hinata is the Warrior of the Sky. We think this is just the beginning of our power."

Tsunade's jaw just dropped. Arashen slowly nodded. Akai stared at them in awe. But Kushina came over, and looked into her son's eyes.

"I never knew... when I met your father... I never knew that I would have a child like you. Not just a hero of the Village, but a hero of the world. Naruto, you are full of surprises." She hugged him, as tears streamed down her face. Naruto hugged her back, his armor rustling and clanking with the movement.

(A/N: Samurai armor is actually made from hardened squares of leather. Few suits were made of just metal.)

Tsunade smiled, but immediately grew serious. "Naruto, Hinata. It seems that the need to wipe out the Akatsuki is great, but there is another pressing matter."

She indicated two reports before her. "As you both told me after your return from the failed attempt to capture Itachi Uchiha, you ran into Kabuto Yakushi. You told me he had incorporated parts of Orochimaru into himself, correct?"

As they both released their power, Hinata nodded. "Yes. It had all ready taken over one third of his body. He said that if he could control that power, he would be stronger than Orochimaru ever was."

Tsunade sighed. "Then it seems he failed. We have reports of the Sound ninja on the move again. They are converging on the Village Hidden in the Sound. From all over the ninja nations."

Naruto nodded. "So Kabuto failed, and Orochimaru took him over? The snake lives again."

Kushin shook her head. "That freak. I remember meeting him once, when he was an emissary to the Whirlpool. He chilled me to the bone. It would figure he would escape the grave again."

Naruto nodded. "No matter what happens, he always finds a way to escape death. But not this time. If I run into him again, I'm ending him for good."

Kyuubi growled in agreement. Tsunade watched them both. She knew both of them had reasons for wanting to take on Orochimaru personally. Naruto would have a dad, and a normal life, and Kyuubi would be living happily with his family in their home, if it wasn't for the snake sannin. "Naruto, I understand your feelings, but I must ask you to put them aside for now. You are the only team I have available, and I need you to infiltrate the Sound Village, and found out what you can. I don't need you fighting if it can be avoided."

Kushina's eyes widened. "Tsuande?! You can't send the four of them into a mission like that! It's suicide."

Naruto turned to his mom, and hugged her. "It's okay. We're not your average ninja. We'll be safe mom."

Kushina held him tightly. "But what about Orochimaru? You may be tempted to kill him."

"No mom. If I need to, I will end him to protect the Village and my team. But I won't fight him unless I need to. I promise."

Kushina slowly nodded. Naruto smiled, then looked to the others. They all nodded, and Hinata gently took his hand. Naruto nodded to her, then turned to Tsunade. "Tam Naruto is ready and waiting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Four shadows rushed across the border between the Land of Rain, and the Land of Fire. The four wore black coats, with red clouds. Sasuke Uchiha was up front. Behind him was a woamn with glasses, and red hair that was straight on one side, but spikey on the other. A guy with shark teeth, silver white hair, and Zabuza's Guillotine Sword drank from a water bottle as he ran. The fourth guy was large, quite, and had spikey orange hair.

Sasuke led Team Hawk up into the tress, and headed northeast. Some of Danzou's Root members, who had been promised much by allying themselves to Akatsuki, had revealed that Naruto would be heading towards the Sound Village. Tobi, aka Madara Uchiha, had convinced Pein to dispatch Sasuke and his teammates to intercept them. Pein had agreed, but told them to bew back as quickly as possible.

_It won't take me much to bring down that dobe, or his three friends. I will enjoy making him watch as I kill his little girlfriend. _Sasuke smirked, unaware of the eye's boring into his back.

_Oh Sasuke, you are so cool! When all this is over, I'm going to make you mine, and I'll give you all the children you want. _Karin smiled as she thought about the stuck up, chicken butt haired man in front of her.

_Karin is at it again. Why doesn't she back off, and actually try to win him over normally. Being a squealy fangirl won't work at all. _Suigetsu sighed, before slurping more water from his bottle.

_This is a quiet place. Maybe I could find peace here, eventually. _Juugo smiled, as he looked around.

"All right. Our mission is capturing the Kyuubi. He his held by Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Naruto Namikaze, or the Fire Fox. Be on the look out for him, and Leaf ninja patrols."

The three other members of Team Hawk nodded at Sasuke's commands. He led them through the trees, hopping from branch to branch. _I'm coming Naruto. Soon, I will show you real power, and break you forever._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Naruto silently crouched in the trees near the Sound Village. It had taken them a week to arrive without being noticed and detected. Now, they watched as a patrol of Sound ninjas left the rebuilt base. Naruto recognized it from his adventures with Sakura, Jiraiya, and the Fuuma clan.

"All reports indicate that Kabuto/Orochimaru has set up base here. He recalled all his ninjas and scientists to report in on their progress in their assignments. Which means the place is crawling with ninjas."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Naruto is right. The place is swarming with enemies. We won't be able to get in undetected."

Akai sighed. "There is too much noise. Nibi's ears can't distinguish between the different voices."

Arashen scanned the nearby trees. He suddenly smiled. "Hinata, can you check the tree over there. Ten o'clock, with the big patch of moss on it?"

Hinata scanned the tree. "It's hollow! It's a secret entrance."

Arashen nodded. "It's good, but not Ranger good. The entrance is disguised behind the moss. Normal ninjas would just look over it. But the tree's bark looks young, despite the fact that the tree has to be at least half a century old. It's the little things that make things fall apart."

Naruto nodded. "Right. Where does it lead?"

Hinata followed the entrance. "Right into Orochimaru's... bedroom." She immediately gagged, as did everyone else. The thought of having to enter his bedroom was nauseating. Especially with the way he kept going after Sasuke's body. Some call it an immortality jutsu, but Naruto called it being a gay freak.

Naruto was the first to calm down. "Well, lets get what information we can, and get out of here. I think me and Arashen should head in, while you two stay out here, and keep an eye on things. Hinata can watch, and contact me on the radio if anything pops up."

They all nodded, and Arashen and Naruto leapt down. They headed to the tree, and wiped the moss away. Behind it was a sealed door, with a seal on it. Naruto studied it, then smiled.

"It's a simple seal. Pump chakra in, and it opens. It's not even created to reject certain chakra. Too easy." He opened the seal, and the two of them entered the stairway. It was illuminated by torches along the wall, but was still dark. The two of them drew their swords, and continued on. Eventually, they came to the end. It was an opening, blocked by a wooden wall. Naruto radioed Hinata.

"What are we behind?"

"It looks like a bookcase. I think you can just slide it over to... your right, my left."

Naruto nodded, and immediately let out enough of Kyuubi's power to grow claws. He dug them into the back of the bookcase, and slid it open until he had a crack. He released the power, and opened it further, until the two of them could slip out. He slid the bookcase close, while Arashen scanned the room. Suddenly, Naruto felt a tugging on his coat sleeve.

"What?" He hissed at the Ranger.

"I think Hinata missed something."

"What do you mean?" Naruto turned to find themselves facing Orochimaru, who was smiling his evil smile.

"Well, well. Two little ninja's caught in my room. Whatever will I do to punish you?"

(A/N: I'm not gay, or perverted. And I know that Orochimaru isn't gay. He isn't gay in my fanfic. But, I do think the way he talks and acts, the guy should be gay.)

He suddenly coughed up the Kusanagi, and held it out. "I think I will kill you, and use your bodies in my experiments."

He lunged at the both of them, but his sword was stopped by Arashen's shield. Naruto lunged with his katana, which Orochimaru was barely able to dodge. He stepped back, as the two ninjas stood ready for his next attack.

"You fools do realize I could call down a hundred ninja on you, don't you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe we'll kill you before you even get the chance." Arashen rushed forward, his blade missing Orochimaru, as he stretched his body like a snake. Naruto's hands were a blur as he performed handsigns. "**Earth style, Barricade jutsu!**"

A wall of earth arose in front of the door of Orochimaru's room. "Let's see you get those ninja here now."

"It doesn't matter. I will kill you both anyways!"

Orochimaru's mouth opened wide, and snakes erupted from his mouth, lashing at Arashen. He jumped back, and they followed him. He suddenly crouched, his sword held straight out behind him, his shield at the ready.

"**Ranger kenjutsu art! Great Chakra cyclone slash!**" His blade glowed as chakra was poured into it. With a yell, Arashen spun in a circle, creating a devastating swirl of chakra. The snakes were cut to ribbons.

(A/N: For you Legend of Zelda fans, you might recognize my kenjutsu as Link's Great Spin Attack from Twilight Princess.)

Orochimaru backed up, slightly surprised. "Ranger? But your people were a myth!"

Arashen smiled a dangerous smile behind his mask. "Nope. I am the last one, but we are very much alive."

Naruto used the moment to lunge, and his blade actually cut into Orochimaru's arm. The snake wielder backed away, looking at his arm, then up at the blond jounin. "You dared to cut me?! I will KILL YOU!"

He lunged at Naruto, his speed incredible. Naruto managed to twist to one side, only to feel the blade of Kusanagi slice his right arm. It was a shallow cut, and Kyuubi almost immediately healed it. Naruto backed up, as he and Arashen tried to withstand the new onslaught.

_Kyuubi! This is bad!_

"**Call on me kit! I'll take him down!**"

_No! The whole place will blow up, and I'll lose the barricade! We can't_ _risk that!_

"**Then call on the Legend Power!**"

_Right. But I need to do this for the right reason. If I do this for revenge... I'll die._

Suddenly, Kusanagi slipped past Arashen's guard, and cut open his right shoulder. Arashen grunted as he fell to one knee. Orochimaru smiled as he ran through some handsigns. "One down, one to go."

He unleashed a snake which struck at Arashen's neck. Suddenly, a gold blade severed the snake's head from it's body. Orochimaruturned to the nearby figure, his eyes wide in amazement. "W-what are you?"

Naruto smiled behind the fox mask. "You shouldn't have threatened my friend. Now, you are done."

Naruto swept Kusanagi aside, and his blade actually slashed Orochimaru's stomach. The sannin backed up, and holding his bleeding flesh. He looked up at the gold clad ninja. Naruto raised his blade. "I am Naruto Namikaze, the Legendary Warrior of Earth. And your end is here, Orochimaru."

The snake sannin immediately opened his mouth, and suddenly, a giant white snake, with his hair and face, came out of his body. The snake reared, and struck. Naruto easily sidestepped, his blade slashing into the snakes skin. The snake roared in pain, then a second blade ripped into his side. Arashen had bound his right shoulder, and stabbed the snake in the mid section. Orochimaru hissed in pain, until Arashen's sword slashed aacross his throat. As orochimaru fell to the ground, Naruto buried his blade into his head. With a shudder, Orochimaru died. The two warriors backed up, panting. Naruto released his power, while Arashen pulled his mask down.

"We should destroy the body. I'll take care of it." He drew back, drawing in a deep breath. He unleashed a spurt of flame, which consumed the body. Soon, it was nothing but ash. The two fo them looked at each other.

"This mission got seriously out of hand."

Arashen nodded, before he collapsed from the pain. Naruto grabbed him, but his strength was waning. The combination of fighting, and the power of the Legend power had drained him. Suddenly, the bookcase burst open, and Akai rushed in, surrounded by Nibi's chakra. Hinata was right behind her, as Akai rushed to Arashen.

"ARASHEN!" She quickly began wrapping his wound in bandages, and gave him a blood replenishing potion. He grinned weakly up at her. "Hey Akai. Glad to see you."

"You idiot. What am I going to do with you."

Hinata was holding Naruto, who was slowly regaining strength. "Naruto, are you all right?"

"I'll be okay. I just need to rest a little." He turned to the pounding door. "We need to get out of here. Quickly."

Hinata and Akai nodded. Hinata helped Naruto up the stairs, followed by Akai supporting Arashen. As they emerged from the tree, Naruto started to walk on his own. Hinata went to help Akai, as they ran from the Sound Village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That night, Hinata looked at Arashen's shoulder, which Inferno was healing. Naruto was up to half strength. He sat by the fire, eating some of the rabbit that Akai had caught, and Hinata had prepared. He nodded in appreciation of the food. "This is great, as usual Hinata."

She blushed at his compliment. Akai settled to Arashen, and gently stroked his face. He smiled up at her. "Are you my guardian angel?" He asked her.

She giggled as she bent next to his ear. "If you want, then yes." The two of them kissed, and Akai snuggled next to Arashen. Hinata hugged Naruto, who pulled her close to him. She snuggled her head into his neck. "They are great, aren't they?"

Naruto kissed the top of her head. "They are. But I like our couple better."

Hinata looked up at him, and kissed him. They snuggled together, and looked up at the stars as they came out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Team Naruto were talking together as they headed back home. The mission was complete, and Orochimaru was gone for good. They couldn't wait to report this in to Tsunade. Suddenly, Arashen stiffened.

"Four chakra signatures nearby. I don't recognize them."

Naruto nodded. "Team Naruto, lets get ready."

The four of them suddenly stood back to back, with weapons drawn. A dark chuckle echoed from the forest around them.

"Looks like you have some competition, Karin."

Naruto looked to where the voice came from. "It can't be."

Four cloaked figures dropped ahead of them. Team Naruto turned to face them. Hinata gripped her kunai tighter. "It's him."

"Who?" Akai aksed.

Naruto stared at the figure at the head of the group. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to see you again dobe."

* * *

**LR: The stage is set, and the epic battle will begin. But will this be their final confrontation?**

**Arashen: Are we going to survive?**

**LR: Dude, would I kill me?**

**Akai: You might kill me.**

**LR: Enough. You will have to wait to find out.**

**Naruto: That teme. I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with him.**

**Hinata: Naruto, you must be careful. Don't be overconfident.**

**Naruto: Right. I'll watch his moves, and strike at his openings.**

**LR: Be prepared, for the next chapter holds the battle of Team Naruto, versus Team Hawk.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Duel of Fate

**Hey. I'm sorry if the last chapter was kinda messed up. I was distracted. Anyways, it's here.**

**Arashen: I'm still not a hundred percent. Inferno doesn't heal me as fast as Kyuubi.**

**LR: Don't worry. You'll be fine.**

**Akai: So who do I get?**

**LR: You'll see.**

**Naruto: Sasuke, I'm taking him down.**

**For you Star Wars fans, you might recognize the title of this chapter, as the title of one of the later Star Wars songs.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Star Wars music. Now, lets get this started right!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Duel of Fate**

The two teams stared each other down. Naruto shifted his grip slightly on his katana. "So, Sasuke? Any reason why you pop up when I'm not looking for you?"

Sasuke just stared at him. "Akatsuki wants your power. The power of the Kyuubi. I trust they know about him?"

Hinata gripped her kunai tighter. "Yes. We know all about Kyuubi. In fact, we know far more than you do."

Sasuke smirked. "I heard you had gotten yourself a girlfriend. I didn't know it was your fangirl. I wonder, how will you react when I kill her?"

Arashen moved up, barely wincing as he readied his shield and sword. "Not happening today, emo face."

Karin snarled. "What did you say about Sasuke?"

Akai smirked. "He called him emo face. Now back up."

Suigetsu pulled his sword out. "Big words, little girl. Maybe my sword can teach you some respect."

Sasuke held his hand out. "Enough. Stop this childish banter. We have a mission."

Naruto sighed. "Look Sasuke. We're tired. We just got back from killing Orochimaru, and we want to get home. Come back in three weeks, and we can fight them."

Sasuke pulled his own sword out, and shook his head. "Prepare to lose everything. I'm going to show you real power."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine then. Bring it on!"

With that, the eight ninja leapt at each other.

(A/N: I will be doing the perspective of each fight individually. These fights are going on at the same time, but don't end at the same time. Also, I don't know Karin's fighting techniques, so she's going down fast. Please don't flame, as I don't know her abilities.)

_Akai vs. Karin_

Karin tried to kick Akai, but the red haired jinchuuriki blocked it easily. Her right fist shot out, and smashed into Karin's stomach. A second fist drove into Karin's cheek, sending her flying. Suddenly, she disappeared into a substitution, and the real one threw several kunai from her position in the tree. Akai drew her wakizashi (samurai short sword), and easily blocked the kunai attacks. She ran through several handsigns. "**Fire Style, Fire Dragon Missile!**"

A blast of fire flew from Akai's mouth, and crashed into the tree. Karin flew out, her Akatsuki cloak on fire. She threw it off, only to find Akai ready with another set of handsigns. "**Lightning Style, Paralysis Fist!**"

Her fist was surrounded by low powered lightning, before she connected it in Karin's chest. The red haired, useless, Sasuke fangirl fell, her limbs jerking. Akai sighed as she tied Karin up. "Why am I always getting the weak enemies? It's just not fair."

_Arashen vs. Suigetsu_

Suigetsu's Guillotine sword smashed against Arashen's shield. Arashen's sword slashed at Suigetsu, and barely missed slashing through his arm. Suigetsu pulled back, holding the sword at the ready.

"Not bad. You wouldn't happen to know any of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, would you?"

Arashen shook his head. "No. I trained with someone even better."

"Who?"

"My dad!" Arashen charged, his sword stabbing through Suigetsu. The Akatsuki cloak suddenly slipped off, as his body became water. He reformed several feet away, smiling his shark grin. "So sorry. But I'm not that easy to kill."

He swung his sword, but Arashen flipped over it. Suigetsu grunted, as he swung around again, coming down in a slash. Arashen deflected the sword to the side, and trapped it with his sword in the hole of the Guillotine blade. He swung his shield, bashing Suigetsu, who turned into water again. Arashen leapt back, drawing his sword from the hole. Suigetsu smirked.

"Still haven't learned?"

"Learn this." Arashen charged his blade up with chakra, and charged again. Suigetsu stood there, smiling as Arashen slashed his left arm. The smile faded, as his arm froze into ice, before shattering. It reformed, but Suigetsu still lept back from Arashen.

"What was that?!"

"Ranger's Ice Blade. Perfect against water and wind wielders like you. Now, it's time to rock!"

Arashen leapt forward, his blade slashing at Suigetsu. The water man backed up, ducking, dodging, and blocking. Arashen smirked, as Suigetsu kept backing up.

"What are you smiling at?!"

"Nothing much, you just fell for my trap."

Suddenly, four Arashen clones dropped around Suigetsu, forming a square. Each held the dragon handsign. The real Arashen stabbed the ground with his blade. "**Ranger Sealing Teachnique, Ice Prison Sealing Jutsu!**"

Suddenly, ice sprouted from the ground, and engulfed Suigetsu. His face held a look of disbelief as it was frozen. The four clones dissipated, and Arashen panted as he dropeed his sword, and held his aching right shoulder. "I'm going to need some down time for this."

_Hinata vs. Juugo_

(A/N: I'm not sure on Juugo's abilities either, except he has wind powers, and his demonic thing. Please bear with me on this.)

The silent, orange haired man struck out at Hinata, who leaned back. She turned it into a back handspring, her left foot clipping his chin. He backed up as she landed, holding his chin. He looked at her, and suddenly, his face grew maniacal.

"I guess it's time...** for you to DIE!**" He charged her again, and swung fast at her. As she ducked, his foot struck her across the face. She went flying, but managed to land on her feet. He raised an arm, and unleashed an air blast at her. She dodged, only to find him firing another at her. This one clipped her arm, and threw her off balance. He was suddenly there, grabbing her throat, and lifting her up. As she hung there, she tried to claw his grip loose. Failing at that, she did the next best thing. She kicked him in the stomach. He let her go, and she struck him with her Juuken strikes to his arm, stomach and chest. He staggered back, then straightened back up, panting. He gave her an evil grin.

"Not bad. But not good enough!" He suddenly drew back his hands, and unleashed a torrent of wind on her. Hinata raised the Raging Wind Jutsu, and the collision of the two winds caused an explosion of gale force winds. The two of them were thrown back by the force. Hinata rolled on the ground, while Juugo crashed through several trees.

Hinata slowly stood up, panting, and holding her stomach with one arm. She turned to the direction Juugo had been thrown in. _Did that get him? Is he done?_

Suddenly, a figure rose from the ground, wreathed in smoke. Hinata gasped, as Juugo stepped out of the smoke. His cloak was shredded, not by the wind, but by the demonic power that he had unleashed. He grinned maniacally. "I can't believe you unleashed this in me! But now, it is time to kill you!"

_Naruto vs. Sasuke_

Sasuke's blade clashed with Naruto's katana. The two stared at each other, before breaking apart. Sasuke threw a shurkien, which Naruto dodged. Sasuke stabbed his sword into the ground, and began tapping the tattoo's on the underside's of his forearms. Shurkiens popped out, and he kept throwing them at Naruto. He blocked many of them, but a few got through, and cut Naruto's arms and legs. The Kyuubi healed them up, before shouting at Naruto.

"**You might want to unleash me! He's pretty fast!**"

_If I do, he'll just shut you down with Sharigan, like he did when we ran into after getting back! Remeber?_

"**Only if you look him in the eyes!**"

Naruto jumped back, as Sasuke kicked at him. Naruto threw a kunai at him, which Sasuke ducked. The two watched each other.

"You've gotten stronger, dobe."

"Not you. You're still the same level when we last met."

Sasuke's eyes flashed, before he activated his Sharigan. "Then try and fight me now!"

Sasuke suddenly disappeared, reappearing as his fist struck Naruto's face. Naruto back flipped, only to be struck by Sasuke's foot across the face. He disappeared in a substitution. Sasuke looked around, while Naruto hid behind a tree.

_Okay, but I need you to keep him out of my mind. If he gets in, I'm going to be weak when he shuts you down._

"**Right!**"

Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were gold. He dashed out, as five tails of chakra formed behind him. He smiled as his increased speed allowed him to strike Sasuke before he could be seen. Sasuke went flying into a nearby tree.

Sasuke slowly shook his head, before looking up at Naruto. "Kyuubi, huh? I'm not surprised."

Suddenly, his Sharingan changed into his Mangekyou version. He smiled, as he aimed at Naruto, and used his Tsukuyomi. Naruto unfortunately got hit. But he didn't feel any of the genjutsu. Suddenly, he heard whimpers in his mind.

_Kyuubi!_

"**Hurry kit. My power is failing.**"

Naruto nodded, and with the last of Kyuubi's power, he lunged at Sasuke, and punched him into the ground with a chakra enhanced punch.

_Back to Hinata vs. Juugo_

Juugo lunged at Hinata, his clawed hand reaching to crush her. Hinata ducked, but the claws slashed at her back. She cried out, but rolled away. _I don't have the strength to do with him._

Juugo laughed. "That's right! I'm just like Sasuke. Even more, because Orochimaru gained the curse seal from experimenting on me and my powers. You can't beat me, a monster!"

Hinata stood up. Her back ached, and so did other parts of her body. Nearby, she saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting. _Where's Akai? And Arashen?_ _Guess I have no choice._ Hinata closed her eyes, and reached for the power in her. Suddenly, she was bathed in light, and her Legend power activated. Juugo stepped back in amazement. "W-what is this?"

Hinata brought her spear down into the ready position. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, Legend Warrior of the Sky. I will defeat you!"

She lunged forward, and swung the spear. The blade cut across his chest, and he howled in pain. Hinata spun around, stabbing with the spear. Juugo dodged it, and unleashed a torrent of wind. Hinata spun her spear, deflecting the wind.

"Impressive. But can you do this?" Juugo suddenly spread his wings, and was in the air. Hinata channeled chakra into the spear, and unleashed a wind blast at him. He easily dodged it, and used his wings to create a wind storm. Hinata rushed behind a tree, a crouched down while the wind slashed around her.

_I can't hit him from down here. What am I going to do?_ Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes slightly glazed. They returned to normal a second later. _I have to try!_

She reached deeper into herself, and felt the power increase. Suddenly, she felt more power flow through. Suddenly, two giant blue eagle wings sprouted from her back. She flapped them, testing them out. Then she nodded, and took to the air. Juugo was watching the ground, and was suddenly startled by the shadow that came over him. He looked up, to see the armor clad kunoichi, with wings. She suddenly dived on him, her spear lashing out. He twisted away, and she blew past. He turned to face her, as she hovered, facing him.

"How are you able to do this?"

"Does it matter?" Hinata said, as she channeled chakra into her spear. She suddenly slashed, yelling "**Eagle Spear, Wind Slash!**" The spear unleashed a slashing wind, which struck one of Juugo's wings. He yelled, as the wing was severed. As he fell, Hinata dived at him. She grabbed him, as his demon powers vanished. She landed, holding him up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Please... help me. Bring me... peace."

"What?"

"Kill me. Don't let it... take... over again."

Hinata stood there. She laid him out on the ground. "I... I can't."

"Please."

Hinata could see the pain in him. Slowly she nodded. She reversed the spear, so it was pointing down. She held it up. "Please forgive me."

He nodded. "I will... praise you... for this."

As tears fell down her eyes, she brought the spear down.

_Back to Naruto and Sasuke _

Naruto was thrown back, as a gray skinned fist, erupting from the crater Sasuke was in, struck him under his chin. Naruto landed a dozen feet away, as Sasuke emerged from the crater, his curse mark at level two. He smirked at Naruto, who was no longer covered in the Fox Mantle.

"Kyuubi is done, thanks to my Tsukuyomi. You have no power left."

Suddenly, Naruto was bathed in white light. Sasuke was forced to shield his eyes. When he looked back, his mouth dropped open. Naruto was standing on his feet. He was clad in his gold samurai armor, his katana drawn. But two golden fox ears, with black tips, emerged from where his ears would be. A golden fox tail, with a black tip, swung back a forth behind him.

Sasuke stammered in amazement. "W-what i-is this?"

Naruto chuckled. "This is my Legend Warrior power. I am Naruto Namikaze, Legend Warrior of the Earth!"

He suddenly disappeared, reappearing as his sword slashed into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke grunted in pain, as the blade cut into his skin. He backed up, barely dodging the next attack. He stabbed at Naruto, but Naruto's katana came up, a shattered the blade. Sasuke leapt back, and charged up his Demonic Chidori. He rushed forward, aiming to nail Naruto in the chest. Just as he was about to hit, Naruto disappeared. The Chidori dissipated, as Sasuke looked around. Suddenly, his feet were grabbed by two small pillars of rock. Naruto appeared in the distance. "You're trapped, Sasuke. I'm going to ask you this one last time. Come back to the Leaf. With your help, we can end Akatsuki, and the threat they are to the world."

"Never! The Leaf betrayed my clan! I will never return. I will see the Leaf destroyed, and all of you dead!"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Then I have no choice. I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't want to have to do this."

He held out his right hand. Suddenly, a golden colored Rasen-Shuriken formed. Naruto looked up at sasuke. "Goodbye, my brother."

He pulled his arm back, and threw the Rasen-Shuriken, which created a dust cloud in its wake. It suddenly struck where Sasuke was, creating a massive explosion.

As the dust cleared, Naruto suddenly gasped, and fell to his knees. The Legend power had been on too long, and his chakra was running out. He released the power, returning to normal. Inside Kyuubi was also panting.

Naruto looked up, and his eye's widened. Sasuke was panting, and both of his demon wings were shorn off. He had used them to protect him. Sasuke's curse mark receded, as did his earth shackles. He slowly got to his feet.

"Naruto... I don't know... what you... are, but... I will... beat you... soon." Sasuke threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

Naruto shook his head, before stumbling over to where Hinata was kneeling. She had also released her power, and was busy crying. Akai and Arashen came out of the woods, each carrying their foes.

Arashen took a look at Naruto. "What happened to you?"

Naruto didn't answer, as he dropped next to Hinata, and hugged her. She cried into his chest, as he gently whispered into her ear.

"N-n-naruto. He- he asked me- he asked me to kill him. I-."

"I know. Shhhh. It's all right. I know it was horrible. I'm here. I'm here for you."

Hinata continued to shake and cry, and Naruto just held her, and did what he could. Arashen took Juugo's body away, and burned it. Akai stood nearby, watching the two captured members of Team Hawk. "So where is that Sasuke guy? Did you kill him Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. "He got away. We'll deal with him later."

Arashen came back. "You too look like you could use a nice long rest. I'm not surprised, since you both took the stronger enemies."

Naruto, summoning some unknown reserve of stregnth, picked Hinata up, as her crying turned to sniffling. He carried her, bridal-style, as he turned to the other two. "Lets get going. I'll rest when we set up camp tonight."

Arashen and Akai nodded, and picked up their captives. Naruto looked at Hinata's hidden face, and gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here Hinata. Don't worry."

The four of them disappeared, leaving the smoky ruin of their battlefield behind.

* * *

**LR: Well, that was intersting.**

**Naruto: I got Hinata to rest. She's still pretty upset, but I think she will be all right.**

**LR: Just stay with her. And get some rest yourself. You look like hell.**

**Naruto nods, and leaves.**

**Arashen: So Sasuke got away?**

**Akai: But we took down three of Akatsuki! That's something, right?**

**LR: Yeah. Get some rest, all of you. I've got a feeling my next few chapters may be hectic for all of you.**

**Akai: Arashen, would you like to take a stroll with me? It's a beautiful night.**

**Arashen: Sure. (They walk off, holding hands)**

**To all of you wanting Sasuke's death, sorry. I'm not ready to kill him yet. I don't even now if I should. Anyways, sorry if the fighting was what you expected. I'm not good at ninja fighting. If it wasn't for the jutsu's the fighting might be better.**

**Gotta give props to my sister for Akai's fire justu, she came up with that one too. Please review.**


	18. The Countdown Begins

**All right. I know that a lot of you are disappointed that the chicken butt haired emo lived. I know, but I didn't want to kill him yet. I may let him live, but he will suffer. What he has done is unforgivable, for it goes against the powers of youth!**

**Arashen: (smacks LR)**

**LR: What the heck, man?!**

**Arashen: You were becoming Lee and Guy again.**

**LR: (oo) Thank you. How's Naruto and Hinata?**

**Akai: They should be okay. We best leave them alone, for now.**

**LR: Right. Well, here is the new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The end is near. The fate of the world will soon be decided. Hehehe, Lord of the Rings quote.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Countdown Begins**

Naruto held Hinata close to him, listening to her gentle breathing as she slept. Naruto had been worried about her. Ever since she had taken that one Akatsuki members life, she had been shaken, and not her usual self. Naruto knew it was her first time really taking a life, so he had done his best to comfort her, as had both Akai and Arashen. She had gotten better, but she wasn't a hundred percent when they entered the Leaf Village. She had been quiet as they reported in to Lady Tsunade.

_**Flashback**_

"_You killed Orochimaru?"_

"_We were kinda forced to. He caught us when we were sneaking into the Sound Village, looking for information. Me and Arashen had to fight him, and in the end, kill him."_

"_I see. Well, this does save us a lot of time and effort. Good work. The mission was a success, and both you and Arashen will be paid the bounty on Orochimaru. Anything else?"_

"_Yes. On the return trip home, we were intercepted by Akatsuki. It was Sasuke, and his three companions from the Sound bases."_

_Tsunade stiffened. "Sasuke? What happened? You must have won, since you all are here."_

_Naruto wearily nodded his head. Hinata's head was down, while Arashen and Akai stood near each other, holding hands. _

"_We won. Arashen and Akai captured their opponents, while Hinata killed her's. He begged her for death, to free him from the evil that he had."_

_Tsunade glanced at the shaken Hyuuga girl. "Hinata, are you okay?"_

_She slowly nodded her head, but Tsunade wasn't convinced. "Maybe you should see a councilor. I'll have one meet you later today. Now, what about Sasuke?"_

_Naruto lowered his head. "He escaped. I tried to convince him to return to the Leaf, but he refused. He wants to destroy the Leaf, and all of us. In the end, our fight ended in a draw." Naruto looked up at Sakura, who was standing nearby with Shizune._

"_I'm sorry I failed again. I couldn't bring him back."_

_Sakura shook her head. "Don't be. I don't care anymore. The Sasuke you faced is not the Sasuke we knew. The one I liked. Naruto... I don't need him anymore. Please... don't worry about." She looked up and smiled. _

"_I'll be fine, because... I found someone who I know really likes me. And truth be told... I like him."_

_Naruto smiled. "Lee?" _

_Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled even more. "Way to go, Bushy brow."_

_Tsunade sat back. "We'll begin questioning your captives, and preparing for the worst. Team Naruto, get some rest. You all deserve it, and some of you look like you need it."_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Hinata had seen the councilor later, and afterwards, she was even better. But Naruto knew it would still be a bit before she got over it.

Suddenly, Hinata started to struggle, and let out moans and cries of distress. Naruto pulled her closer, and slowly let out some of his own chakra. Hinata calmed at the familiar chakra signature, and smiled as she snuggled closer to Naruto. He sighed happily at the sight of her calm and resting. He looked up at the bedside table, where his clock read 1:37AM. Naruto's attention shifted to the small box near the clock. He smiled at the thought about when he had gotten it, a week before he and Hinata had acquired their Legend powers.

_**Flashback**_

"_Execuse me?" Naruto asked the lady behind the counter of the store he had entered._

"_Lord Namikaze? You honor my humble store with your presence. What can I do for you?"_

_Naruto smiled as he held out a piece of paper. "Can you make this?"_

_The woman looked it over, and smiled. "Absolutely. It should be ready in five days."_

_Naruto nodded, and handed her the money for her services._

_**Flashback ends**_

_I just need the right time to give it to her. But when?_

"**Soon kit. With everything going on, you don't want to delay.**"

Naruto entered his mindscape, which had once been a rusty, flooded maze of corridors. After he had integrated Kyuubi's yin chakra, he had changed it into an open field, where Kyuubi, and his family, could run and play and sleep. But all of Kyuubi's skulk was gathered around him.

_You okay? _

"**Mostly. I'm still a little shaky from that Tsukuyomi. I should be all right.**"

_What did he do to you?_

Kyuubi looked away, almost ashamed. "**I would rather not talk about it. It... is not something I want to relive.**"

Naruto nodded, as Tsuki nuzzled her mate. Kangosotsu checked over her father, as the others licked and nuzzled there father. Naruto gently stroked Kyuubi's side.

_I owe you, big guy. That genjutsu probably would have been the end of us. Anything you need?_

"**Not right now. Besides, you should worry about your love. She is in need of something to cheer her up, and make her forget about what has happened. You and I both know what could do that.**"

Naruto nodded. _Yeah. Besides, I think it's time that she knew how much I cared about her._

Naruto returned to reality, and slowly closed his eyes. This time, he drifted off into sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata woke up to the faint smell of food being cooked. She slowly sat up, noting that Naruto wasn't there with her. But before she could get out of bed, the door to Naruto's room opened. Naruto came in, with a tray of food. He set it down on the bed, smiling at Hinata.

"Morning. I thought you might like breakfast in bed."

Hinata smiled, as she looked over the tray. Naruto had made a large bowl of rice, a cup of her favorite herbal tea, and a small tray of cinnamon rolls. There was also a vase with a lily in it. She smiled, and carefully hugged Naruto, making sure not to upset the tray. Then she picked up the chopsticks, and began to eat. A shadow clone brought in Naruto's own breakfast, and the two of them ate and talked. Hinata was biting into the last of her cinnamon rolls, when she felt something hard and round. She took it out of her mouth, and gasped. In her hand was a gold ring, with a heart shaped amethyst crystal in the center. She stared at it in amazement.

Naruto nervously picked it up, and knelt in front of her. "Hinata, will you marry me?"

As Hinata looked at him, Naruto continued nervously. "I know that everyone hates me, and that if you become closer to me, you might receive hatred too. I can understand if you don't want to, but I wanted you to know how much I love you."

Hinata slowly looked back down at the ring. Then, she jumped at Naruto, scattering their mostly empty trays. She tackled him, hugging and kissing him with everything she had. She laughed happily. "YES! Yes Naruto! Yes, I will marry you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto laughed happily, before Hinata silenced him with a long passionate kiss. Suddenly, Kushina, with bed hair and sleepy eyes, came in. "What is going on here... what are you two doing?"

Naruto looked at his mother, upside down, and grinned. Hinata was blushing, but she was grinning too as she looked up. "W-well, I was kissing my fiancé."

"Well, keep it down. Some of us are still sleeping." Kushina stumbled off, before whirling back into the doorway, here eye's wide. "F-f-f-fiancé?"

Hinata held up her left hand, which Naruto had slipped the ring on the ring finger. Kushina stumbled forever, and grabbed her hand. She stared at the ring. "Naruto... it's beautiful. It reminds me of the ring Minato gave me. Except it was a sapphire."

Hinata smiled. "It seems Namikaze men have good taste in jewelry for their woman."

Naruto smiled. "As much as I love having you on top of me, my beautiful wife to be, I need to get up. There are some others who are waiting for the good news."

Hinata reluctantly got up, and Naruto leapt to his feet. He looked around at the scattered shards of cups and dishes. Remarkably, the vase and flower had landed safely on a nearby table. Naruto created some shadow clones, and they cleaned up. The real Naruto picked Hinata up, and carried her to her room, then waited outside while she changed. Kushina rushed into her own room, and was soon out in her black ninja body suit. Hinata came out shortly afterwards, and immediately kissed Naruto. At that moment, Akai stuck her head around the corner. "Are you guys coming out here? We can't wait anymore!"

Naruto and Hinata smiled, and the two of them came out into the living room area. Arashen and Akai were sitting on the couch, smiling. "So? Anything interesting happen?" Akai asked with a huge smile.

Hinata looked at both of them. "What do you mean?" She asked with a grin.

Arashen didn't react, but Akai mocked scowled. "Come on! Show it to me!"

Hinata held out her hand, displaying the ring. Akai rushed over, and grabbed her hand. "It's amazing! Naruto, where did you get this?!"

Arashen mouthed the same words behind Akai's back. Naruto smiled. "I got it at this great jewelry shop near the Hokage's Tower. They do custom orders."

Kushina smiled, and hugged Naruto and Hinata. "My son is getting married. And to the most amazing woman who I totally approve of. This is truly a amazing, wonderful day."

It was at this time, that an ANBU had to ruin the moment.

(A/N: You all may have noticed that the ANBU do that a lot, don't they? Gosh, they are annoying. And they aren't even stronger than the genin Rookie Nine. Seriously. I've seen ANBU folding under attacks that Ino can stand up to.)

"Team Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki. The Hokage has called all of you to meet her outside the Tower. There is a general meeting there."

Naruto sighed, as he nodded. The ANBU disappeared, as Naruto's head dropped. "When I'm become Hokage, I'm making a rule that states ANBU can't disrupt nice moments anymore."

They all gathered their equipment, and headed out. When they arrived, they found the other teams gathered there. Sakura immediately came over. "Do you guys know what this about?"

Hinata shook her head, and was about to ask her, when Sakura's eyes widened. "Hinata? What is that?" She asked quietly. Sakura pointed at the ring on Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled, and held her hand up. Sakura stared at it for five seconds, before screaming in excitement. This drew Ino over, who didn't even remain silent. She screamed too, and they both hugged Hinata. Everyone else came over. "What is going on here." Neji asked. Then he saw what Sakura and Ino had seen.

Naruto smiled, and gave Hinata a one armed hug. "Me and Hinata are engaged."

Everyone yelled, and was shaking Naruto's hands, hugging Hinata, and congratulating both of them. Naruto and Hinata gladly accepted all of it. Tsunade appeared, and raised an eyebrow. "What is going on, exactly?"

Naruto and Hinata came over, and Hinata held out her hand. Tsunade gasped as she saw the ring. "Naruto... did you..."

"Yeah. I proposed."

Tsunade sighed, and gave a sad smile. "Then I'm almost hesitant about my announcement. But I need to."

She raised her hands. "Everyone, listen up! We gained all the information we could from the two Akatsuki members Team Naruto captured. We know everything we need to attack the Akatsuki base. Which is why I have summoned all of you."

The teams, their sensei's (including Kurenai), and Kushina lined up, as Tsunade continued. "We need to eliminate the threat of Akatsuki, as they pose a serious threat to all the world. Until now, we haven't had enough information to attack. All that has changed. These five teams are among the best the Village has to offer. You all are our hope. This mission is extremely dangerous, and there is a high probability that not all of you will return."

The younger ninja stiffened, while the older ones glanced at their old students. Tsunade looked over all of them. "If there are any of you who feel that you cannot perform this mission, please say something now."

Naruto immediately stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade, when I received this headband, when I became a genin, I took an oath to defend this Village, with everything I have, even my life. If it is needed, I will take this mission alone, and use everything I have to stop the Akatsuki."

Hinata immediately went to his side. "You're not going anywhere without me. I took the same oath. And even if we aren't married yet, I promised to stand by your side when I took this ring. I'm going with you."

Arashen, Akai, and Kushina joined them. The other ninja didn't even hesitate. They stepped up, and joined their comrades. Tsunade watched them, with tears in her eyes. "If you are the future of our Village, then the Hidden Leaf is in safe hands. Very well. Ninja of the Leaf!"

The ninja snapped to attention. Tsunade paced in front of them. "You are here by assigned the following mission! You are to enter the Rain Country, enter the Village Hidden in the Rain, and utterly destroy the group know as Akatsuki, and any information they have recorded! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will be in overall command. Guy, Kurenia, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kushina! You all will follow his orders! Is that understood!"

"Yes ma'am!" The ninja leaders shouted as one. Tsunade smiled, and nodded. "Head to the border. You will meet reinforcements there. Good luck, and may Kami be with you all."

The ninja nodded, and raced away. Tsunade sighed. "Please, let them come home in one piece."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madara Uchiha snarled in frustration and impatience. Sasuke, his prized pupil, had returned, exhausted, badly beaten, and alone. Naruto had slipped through Sasuke's fingers, and now, the Leaf had captives. Madara cursed Sasuke's failure.

"Now what are we going to do?" _Rakugosha, we have a problem_.

Inside him, the black dragon rumbled awake. "**What is it? What has happened?**"

_The Kyuubi escaped. He has some sort of power, which Sasuke wasn't able to stand against. Apparently, this girl with him has similar power._

The dragon stiffened. "**This power. Did it make one look like a fox, and the other an eagle?**"

_That is what Sasuke said. They gained features of those creatures._

"**Then we have no time. I must make the necessary sacrifice.**"

_What are you talking about?_

"**My master must be reborn, to take our vengeance against all of Kami's creation. I must be used to awaken him."**

_But... that would mean..._

"**Yes, you must die too.**"

"No! I'm not giving up my li-grk!" Madara's mouth clamped shut, as he could no longer control it. In fact, not one part of his body was under his control.

"Foolish mortal. When I gave you that seal to use on me and seal me in you, it would allow me to gain control as necessary. Now, it is time to awaken the Demon King! And he shall complete our vengeance upon this world!"

Madara/Rakugosha turned, and headed to the balcony overlooking the city. Pein sat there, looking out at the Village that he ruled, as the Amekage.

"Pein, it is time to complete the weapon."

"Madara? We can't complete it without Kyuubi. It may not work anyways without Nibi."

"There is an alternate way. I have a biju in me even more powerful than any of them. His power will make up for the lack of Kyuubi and Nibi."

Pein looked at him in amazement. "But... you'll die."

"It is for the good of our mission. To bring peace to the world."

Pein nodded. "Very well. I will gather the others."

Rakugosha laughed inside, at the helpless Madara. "**You fool. Soon, the world will be destroyed, and it s because of you.**"

Several hours later, the five remaining members of Akatsuki, reinforced by the three remaining bodies of Pein, lined the fingers of the Demon King Statue. Madara stood on the ground. Sasuke looked at him in bewilderment. "Madara, why are you doing this?"

"To bring peace to the world, and revenge upon on enemies. Sasuke, you must complete our mission. Destroy the Leaf, and avenge those of our clan who were worthy to be called Uchiha."

Sasuke slowly nodded, and the Akatsuki began the ritual. Madara was slowly lifted into the air, and suddenly, the dark energy of Rakugosha began to leave his body, and enter the statue. Madara screamed in agony, for he was still awake while this was happening, unlike the others. Pein actually let himself smile.

_Soon, our plan will be complete. Soon, there will be peace._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stepped out of the gate. All ready, due to his Legend powers, he could feel the taint of evil to the northwest, there destination. He turned to the others gathered with him.

"We don't have much time. I fear they may have started the ritual on Madara. We getting there, and getting there fast."

Kiba looked at him. "How? Not all of us have exactly mastered your dad's Hiraishin."

Naruto ignored him. "I need all of you to trust me, all right?"

When they all nodded. Naruto removed his left gauntlet, and quickly began running through handsigns. He bit his thumb, and smeared the blood on the tattoo. "**Kitsune Summoning!**"

In a massive blast of smoke, the nine foxes of Kyuubi's family appeared, each almost as tall as the wall of the Village. Everyone but Naruto's team and mom backed up, and there were screams heard in the VIlage.

(A/N: I would be screaming too, if nine giant demon foxes appeared outside my Village.)

Kyuubi looked around, then bowed to Naruto, as did the others of his skulk.

"**What do you need, Naruto Namikaze?**"

"I know this maybe asking much of you and your family, but we need to reach the Hidden Rain Village in three days or less. Do you think you guys could give us a ride?"

All the foxes nodded, and Atotori spoke up. "**If it means protecting the world, and especially this Village, we will render any service needed.**"

His brother Faita spoke up. "**As long as we get to fight. There will be fighting, yes?**"

Naruto smirked. "Oh there will be plenty of fighting. All right everyone, climb aboard!"

Team Naruto, and Kushina, leapt onto Kyuubi's back. After some hesitation, the other four teams leapt onto Tsuki, Atototri, Faita, and Suterusu. The foxes reared up, as their passengers grabbed on for dear life. They all faced towards the Rain Country, and bounded off, covering miles in seconds. The Hidden Leaf Fox Armada was on it's way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In a dark ethereal plain, a shadow opened one red demonic eye. An dark laugh echoed through the vapor, as it felt the power of it's loyal servant enter it's body.

_Soon, I will be free. And all that is, will be no more._

* * *

**LR: All right! The countdown has begun. Will they make it time, or will the Demon King be reborn? And who are the mysterious reinforcements? Found out in the next chapter.**

**Arashen: You did it again.**

**LR: What?**

**Arashen: Sixties TV announcer.**

**LR: I DON"T CARE! THIS IS WHAT I WANT TO DO! NOW SHUT UP, AND HANG ON TO THE KYUUBI!**

**Arashen: Whatever.**

**Akai: It's almost cute, the way they fight.**

**Naruto: Yeah, as cute as a cobra with a headache.**

**Hinata: This fur is so soft, and warm. (Snuggles into Kyuubi's fur)**

**Kyuubi: THAT TICKLES! DON"T DO THAT!**

**Hinata: Sorry.**

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Just don't flame! Also, I know the ring in the food is cliche, but I thought it was cute. I don't know if I would do it, but it is cute. Also, I hope Chewie Cookies doesn't mind that I borrowed his charak blanket bit from "Hinata's Protector". I thought it was cool, and really wanted to use it. Please, please don't kill me.**


	19. Evil Unleashed Good Answers Back

**Okay. The time is coming, and the war of good and evil is upon us. Are you ready?**

**Naruto: (Nods) Bring it!**

**Hinata: We will win.**

**Arashen: Time to rock.**

**Akai: I'm so looking forward to this.**

**LR: I wish I could really be in this fanfic, because I could really do some damage.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did, it would be ten times better.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Evil Unleashed;**

**Good Answers Back**

Naruto and the others sat in their camp. It had been two days since they had set out. They had covered the distance between the Hidden Leaf, and the borderof Rain Country. Now, they were only a day away. But Naruto was worried. He could slowly feel the evil growing stronger. Was it because they were nearing it, or was it just actually becoming stronger?

Hinata came over to him, while the others talked and laughed. She sat down next to him, and hugged his arm.

"You can feel it to, can't you?" He asked her. She nodded, and he sighed.

"I think the ritual has all ready begun. We could be too late in getting there."

Hinata looked at his serious face, and gently kissed his cheek. "Then we will face that evil together. Remember?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm just afraid for you. I just promised you that I would marry you, and never leave your side, and now... we are about to go into a battle that the world has never seen in over a thousand years. I'm not worried about you surviving, for I will ensure that. But what if something happens to me? What if I die, or am altered in some negative way?"

Hinata shook her head. "That won't happen. We will save the world. Then, we will live happily together, or we will spend an eternity in heaven together. I promise you that."

Naruto gently squeezed her in a hug. "I don't like the thought of you dying. It's really hard to think about."

Hinata nodded. "I know, but it means we will be together, always. I'm not going to lose you, not again."

Naruto smiled, and kissed her on her lips. She returned the kiss, and the two sat there, kissing. Eventually, they broke apart, panting slightly. They became aware that the camp was silent, as everyone in it was watching them. They all broke out in cheers and calls, as the couple blushed. Eventually, they left them alone, and went back to talking. Naruto and Hinata eventually joined them.

Shikamaru nudged Naruto. "I'm not surprised that you two are kissing like that. We're about to go into what could be considered a war. It would stink to die with regrets."

Naruto turned to him. "Do you have any?"

"Yeah. I regret not telling that troublesome woman, Temari, how much I love her. It will be troublesome if I die, because she'll eventually come to heaven, and beat me up."

"No I won't." Said a voice in the woods. The Leaf ninja jumped to their feet, as several figures approached them. One of them, a kunoichi with blond hair in a weird design, and a giant fan, came over and hugged Shikamaru. Then she bonked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For thinking I would beat you up in heaven! I'm not like that at all." Temari said. Then, she kissed Shikamaru before he could answer. Meanwhile, a red haired teenager with a gourd on his back approached Naruto.

"Gaara! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Naruto stood up, and shook the Kazekage's hand.

"Yeah. Last time, you came and saved me from the Akatsuki. It's only fitting I return the favor." Gaara turned to Hinata. "And who exactly is this?"

Naruto smiled as he held out his hand to Hinata, who took it as she stood up. "This is my fiancé, Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled at Gaara, who returned the smile.

(A/N: Due to the lack of Shukaku in him, Gaara is fully capable of sleep, and has gotten a real personality. Or so I think. I could be dead wrong. Doesn't really matter, does it?)

Gaara hugged Naruto. "That is great! I'd like for you to meet someone too. This is Matsuri, my girlfriend." A kunoichi with short brown hair bowed to both Hinata and Naruto.

(A/N: She was Gaara's student in the arc towards the end of the series, when they are dealing with the weapon dudes who want Shukaku)

Naruto smiled even more. "That's great man! But what are you doing... you're are reinforcements?"

"Tsunade sent the call, and we answered. So, here we are, to help save the world."

Besides Teamri (who was busy making out with Shikamaru), Matsuri, and Gaara, there was Kankuro (who was talking to Kiba about ways to get hot girls), and at least ten Sand ninja. Naruto nodded his approval.

"All right. We're at the border, so we should make it into the Hidden Rain Village tomorrow."

Gaara slowly nodded. "I guess. Are you using some type of jutsu to move so incredibly fast?"

Naruto shook his head. "Better. We've been traveling on Kyuubi and his family."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Family? Kyuubi has a family? And since when did Kyuubi work for you?"

Naruto began to explain everything, and everyone sat back and listened. When Naruto was done, many cursed the dead snake sannin, and hoped that he would burn in the underworld for all eternity. After that, they all went to their tents to sleep. In Naruto and Hinata's tent, the happily engaged couple snuggled down. Hinata bit her bottom lip, thinking about something.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"About what Shikamaru said. About not having regrets?"

"Yeah?"

"Naruto, if something should happen tomorrow, this could be our last night together, here on earth. Did you... do you want to...?"

Naruto blushed a little, but he took Hinata's face, and lifted it so he could see it. He loved the blush that had spread across her cheeks. "Hinata, I understand. But I don't want you to do this because you think I want to. I do, but... I don't want to spoil our wedding night for you. If you don't want to, then I can wait a little while longer. As for tomorrow, we'll see what happens."

Hinata nodded softly. She snuggled against Naruto's chest, and fell asleep. Naruto stayed awake for a few more minutes, as he gently caressed Hinata. _She would give herself to me, just to make me happy. Kami, I don't know what_ _I did, but thank you._

Then he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the Rain Village, the power of Rakugosha waned, as it continued to be drawn from Madara's body. The cries of agony had ceased, as his body continued to shut down. The Akatsuki continued to work, maintaining the ritual. Slowly, the last of the eyes were opening. Pein slowly nodded to the others.

"We are almost done. A few more hours, and our mission will be at an end."

Suddenly, a rain ninja appeared in the room. He bowed to Pein. "Lord Amekage, our border scouts have reported in. They have found a force of Leaf ninja and Sand ninja on the border. They believe this force will cross over the border, and invade the Village."

Pein sighed in frustration. "Gather every ninja we have. Prepare the defenses. They must be held back until the ritual is complete. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord!" The ninja disappeared, and Pein returned his attention to the task at hand. He silently cursed under his breath.

_If they disrupt the ritual, it will all be over. None of us will have enough chakra left to defeat them._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The morning sun had barely risen, and all ready, the combined strike team of Leaf and Sand had crossed the border. Kyuubi's skulk easily ran across the waters of the rivers and lakes that dotted the land. But they grumbled as the constant rain soaked their fur.

"**Kit, this is one bad choice for a vacation spot.**"

"Tell me about! No way we are coming here on our honeymoon!"

Hinata laughed, as Kyuubi leapt over a stand of trees. They were only hours from the Village. But both Naruto and Hinata still could feel the growth of the evil ahead of them. Arashen, thanks to Inferno, could feel it too.

"Inferno says that they are performing the ritual! Rakugosha's presence is weakening! We don't have much time left!"

Naruto nodded, and urged Kyuubi on. The other foxes increased their speed too, as their passengers hung on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The ninjas of the Rain Village watched the southeast wall of their home. The scouts had seen the enemy in that direction. At their kage's command, three hundred ninja stood, waiting for the enemy invasion. That's not to say that they were all enjoying it.

"Does anyone think this is a waste of time? Even at top speed, ninja on foot would take at least two days to reach here from the border. The ritual will be done by then, won't it?"

"Yeah. What is going on in Amekage's head?"

"Shut it, both of you! Do you want him to hear that?! He'll have your heads removed for even thinking thoughts like that!"

The ninja stood silently, trying to shield themselves from the rain. A few hour's later, a noise carried itself over the rain.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear it?"

"Sounded like a howl."

As they watched, several dots appeared on the horizon. Those dots quickly grew, until the ninja's could make them out. What they saw chilled their blood. Nine massive foxes, with ninja on their back, were rushing towards them. In the lead was the dreaded Kyuubi, with a menacing figure in a black clothes on his head, holding a katana.

Naruto easily saw the defending ninjas. He smirked as he yelled down to Kyuubi.

"Show what you got, big guy!"

"**Right!**" With that, Kyuubi unleashed a massive howl, sending out shockwaves of chakra. The chakra waved ripped into the wall, destroying it, and scattering the defenders. Naruto turned to the others around him.

"Teams Naruto and Kakashi, and my mom, will go with Kyuubi and Tsuki to fight Akatsuki! Everyone else, keep them distracted!"

With nods and howls, the other ninja's and foxes leapt at the broken defenders. Soon, the yells, howls and screams of battle could be heard. Kyuubi and Tsuki, with their passengers, continued on to the massive tower in the middle of the Village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pein smiled, as he felt the power in Madara grow weaker. It was just a matter of minutes now. He looked at Konan, who smiled back at him. Soon, all that they had dreamed of, since their younger days, would come true.

Suddenly, there was a massive disturbance, as if a large... thing had hit the tower. There were yells, followed by animal like howls and terrified screams. Pein looked to the massive iron door, which was now sealed, to keep intruders out. Suddenly, it shook, as a massive form hit it. It shook again, and a dent formed. Pein turned back to Madara, and suddenly smiled. The last of the power left his body, and Madara dropped to the floor, an empty shell. The last eye of the statue opened completely, and it suddenly shook. A massive, dark laugh rippled through the room. Everyone suddenly felt very uneasy.

The statue suddenly blew apart, and a massive dark void hovered where it had been. Slowly, a shape could barely be seen in the void. Two massive, evil red eyes glinted, and the laugh echoed again. Suddenly, the shadow was blown away, and the shape was revealed. It was a huge, demonic beast, seemingly made out of shadows and flame. It stood on two goat like legs, but had the upper torso of a man. It's arms ended in three clawed hands. Two tattered, bat like wings, and a tail sprung from it's back. It's face was intelligent, but incredibly cruel and evil. Two horns erupted from it's head, and pointed upwards.

(A/N: For a better image, imagine the Balrog of Morgoth, form the first Lord of The Rings. Just add in my changes, and you get the idea of how he looks.)

The Demon King howled to the heavens. "**I'M FREE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**"

He turned to look down at the Akatsuki members. They all seemed to quail, except for a certain emo, who had wet his pants, and hidden himself in nearby corner. The Demon King turned to Pein. "**ARE YOU THE ONE'S WHO FREED ME!**"

"Y-yes."

"**GOOD. NOW I SHALL REWARD YOU... BY KILLING YOU ALL NOW!**" The Demon King suddenly raised his hands, and every present member of Akatsuki was turned to ashes and skeletal remains. Sasuke cringed in the corner, unable to do anything.

The doors suddenly burst open, and Kyuubi, Tsuki, Team Naruto, Team Kakashi, and Kushina entered. The stopped at the sight of the remains of Akatsuki, and the sight of the Demon King blasting through the roof, to hover in the air above. Naruto and Hinata glanced up, as they saw the shape of their enemy. They turned to each other, and slowly nodded.

"All of you, I'm going to have to recall Kyuubi, and the other foxes. Get to the others, and get out of here. We will deal with him."

Sakura and Kushina started to rush forward, but were stopped by the sudden flash of light, which bathed he two ninja. When it faded, all those present stared up in awe at them.

Kakashi summed it all up in one word. "Unbelievable."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara watched as his latest victim fell from the sand coffin. Beside him, Matsuri spun her weapon around like a yo-yo scythe. Shikamaru caught several enemies in his families jutsu, and released them in time for them to be cut to shreds by Temari's wind jutsu's. Choji had sprung to massive size, and was beating enemies senseless with his massive fists. Ino and Kiba worked together, Ino distracting, while Kiba and Akamaru slaughtered them. Shino's bugs were covering ten ninjas at a time, and devouring their chakra. Neji, Tenten, and Lee fought in a triangle, easily decimating anyone foolish to come near them with their Juuken, weapons, and Lee's internal youth, and his Gouken.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and a massive explosion ripped though the roof of the Amekage Tower. A massive burning entity shot out, and hovered in the air. The Leaf and Sand ninja's stared up in fear at the Demon King. He laughed maniacally, as he rained fire and death down upon the retreating Rain ninja. Then, he turned to the Leaf and Sand ninja. He raised one fist, readying to unleash his fury on them, when a massive blue shape smashed into him. A huge blue eagle, with pale lavender eyes soared above, and whirled around for a second pass. As the demon King raised his hand to attack it, a giant golden fox with black ear tips, a black tail tip, and vivid blue eyes leapt at him from the building, and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the ground. At that moment, those who had gone with Naruto to the Tower rushed over. Arashen yelled at them, "FALL BACK! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Gaara glanced around. "Where's Naruto and Hinata?"

"Over there!" Arashen pointed to the fox, which was snarling at the Demon King, and the eagle, which raked the demon with her talons, before soaring up. Gaara, as well as everybody else who hadn't seen the transformation, dropped their mouths in disbelief. Arashen sighed, made enough shadow clones for everyone who was dumbstruck, and carried them away. The Hidden Rain Village was going to be wiped out in the massive battle. Being in the way was not a good, or sane, choice.

Naruto growled as Hinata landed on the ruins of a building next to him. The Demon King glared at the two of them. "**SO, THE WARRIORS OF LEGEND HAVE BEEN REBORN, HAVE THEY? YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME THIS TIME!**"

Naruto growled even more, his hackles rising. "_YOU, DEMON KING, THREATEN ALL LIFE ITSELF! EVEN IF IT COST US OUR LIVES, WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!_"

"**YOU FOOLS. I HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER, AS I HAVE BEEN FED THE POWER OF A DRAGON! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!**"

Hinata opened her beak. "_We do not need the power of a corrupted servant to aid us. We have something stronger than that, which will help us._"

"**AND WHAT IS THAT?**"

"_LOVE!_" They both shouted, as they charged forward at the Demon King.

* * *

**LR: The ultimate battle of good versus evil has begun. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. Who will win? You will just have to wait, until my next chapter. For I have unleashed my ultimate, evil, forbidden jutsu!**

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! FEEL THE PAIN AND SUFFER! FOR I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL AUTHOR!**

**Seriously, I ran out of time. You will just need a little patience. I swear, Saturday, or Monday, I'll have the chapter done, or almost finished. Until then.**

**P.S. Check out my profile page for info on my fanfics, and those I have ideas for.**


	20. Let's Get Ready To Rumble

**Hey y'all! Well, the time has come. The fight between Good and Evil! Grab your popcorn, get a cold soad from the fridge, sit back, and enjoy!**

**Please do not flame if this fight is not all you expect it to be. I'm not entirely that good writing a fight without swords and weapons. That is my speciality.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other Naruto based character, place, or jutsu. Everything else in this story, I own.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Let's Get Ready To Rumble!**

**Or:**

**How to get an entire Village to bow to you**

(A/N: Cheesy title, but I couldn't resist.)

Naruto's teeth sunk into the left arm of the Demon King, while Hinata grabbed him on the shoulders with her talons, and attacked his head with her beak. He howled in pain, before throwing them both off. Naruto landed on his feet, while Hinata took to the air. The Demon King glared at both of them. He let out a howl, which shattered the buildings near by. Naruto clamped his ears, whimpering in pain. But Hinata came around, and bowled him over form behind. Naruto stood up, and let loose his own howl, which blasted the Demon King like a physical force. Hinata added her own shriek, which ripped into the skin of the Demon King like blades. The wounds, while minimal, were numerous. The Demon King glared at his wounds, then glared at the circling eagle. His wings began to flap, and he suddenly let out a hurricane force wind, which ripped into Hinata. She fell out of the sky, and crashed into the ground.

"_HINATA!_" Naruto yelled, as he rushed the Demon. It swatted him aside with his tail, and he crashed near Hinata, who was struggling to her feet.

"_You okay Naruto?_"

"_YEAH._ _THAT KINDA HURT THOUGH._"

"**IT WILL SOON HURT WORSE!**" The Demon King roared, then unleashed a huge burst of flame from his mouth. It roared at them, and engulfed the place where they stood in flames. The Demon King laughed, until the flames disappeared in a blast of wind. Hinata had flapped her wings fast enough to suffocate the fire. As she did that, Naruto opened his mouth, and white energy began to grow at his open mouth. He suddenly unleashed the energy into a beam, and it blasted the Demon King back a mile. Hinata flapped back into the air, as Naruto charged. As he reached the fallen Demon King, a clawed hand grabbed him, and threw him away.

The Demon King turned to Naruto, and was about to strike him, when he was hit from behind by another blast of energy. Hinata hit him with more energy blasts from her mouth. The Demon King shielded himself with his wings, before unleashing streams of fire from his claws. Hinata managed to dodge all but one, which singed her tail feathers. Naruto quickly kicked with his hind legs, knocking the Demon to the ground. He jumped, and bit at the Demon's throat. As the Demon King threw Naruto off him, Hinata hovered above him.

With a shrill cry, she flapped her wings, unleashing a hurricane of feathers made of light, which fell upon the Demon, and pierced through his wings and limbs.

"**AHHHHHHHH! YOU STINKING WRETCH! I'LL KILL YOU!**" He unleashed an inferno of flames and shadows from his mouth, which engulfed Hinata. She fell to the ground, shrieking, as the Demon King continued his relentless assault. Suddenly Naruto threw himself in front of Hinata, and the inferno enveloped him. He cried out in pain, before spinning around, dispelling the flames and shadows. Hinata struggled to her talons, and the two of them panted. All ready, they could feel their chakra levels were low. Much longer, and their powers would began to eat at their souls, until it killed them. The Demon King laughed at their state.

"**PITIFUL WEAKLINGS! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME? I TOLD YOU, I AM STRONGER NOW THAN I WAS BEFORE! YOU CANNOT WIN!**"

Naruto glanced at Hinata. Their eyes met, and slowly, they both nodded in understanding. When they had transformed into their final states, they had learned of a technique, which would defeat the Demon King, but was likely to kill them both. Now, it seemed they had no choice.

Naruto began to howl out a slow, mournful tune, his tail moving in an intricate design. Hinata lifted up into the air, and began to fly in a pattern. As they did, the dark clouds overhead parted, and light shown down upon both of them. The patterns became visible, but unrecognizable to mortals. But the Demon King recognized it in an instant.

"**NO! YOU CAN"T USE THAT! IT WILL KILL YOU BOTH!**"

"_Better the loss of two, than the loss of everyone._" Hinata said, as she continued her flight. Naruto's song suddenly grew, as other voices began to sing it too, in an ancient and powerful language.

_Evil rises, to destroy all. Seeking nothing but life's fall._

_Powers of old, gifts of life. Come now, to end this strife._

_Grant us the strength, to do thy command. Help us rid evil from the land._

_Power of mercy, gift of love. Come now, from above._

_Use us, as you need. End this demon's power and greed!_

The song continued as the two symbols turned into the kanji's of love, and mercy. Suddenly, the light intensified, and shot out from both of the symbols. It surrounded the Demon King, and began to circle around him. He screamed in agony, as the light began to penetrate his body, and his mind. It ripped into his dark and evil soul, and with a cry, light erupted from his eyes and mouth. Suddenly he exploded in a flash of light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the distance, the combined forces of Leaf and Sand watched the battle. The Rain Village was leveled as the combatants tore it apart in their fighting. Kushina's eyes were especially nervous, as she watched her son battle the Demon King.

They all gasped in horror, as Hinata, then Naruto were engulfed in the swirling inferno of shadow and flame. Then, they watched as the two Legend Warriors performed their technique, and listened to Naruto's mournful howl. They stood in silent amazement as the Demon King was enveloped in light, before exploding. As the smoke cleared, there were no signs of the giant eagle or fox.

"Where are they?1" Kushina cried out, and before anyone could stop her, she charged back to the ruined city, intent on finding her son. The others quickly followed.

They spread out through the wreckage, and began to frantically search for the two of them. After two hours, Sai found them. The two were in a clearing, lying on the ground, holding hands. Both were very pale, and hardly breathing. The others rushed over to them, and Sakura immediately began to check them over.

"Their both really weak, and their vitals are struggling. I can't do anything for them!"

Kushina cried as she grabbed her son's free hand. "Naruto! Please don't go! Please. Not when I've got you back! Please!"

Neji sat next to Hinata, his eyes wet with tears. "Please, Hinata. Don't leave. We need you. You promised to help the Branch family. Please, sister, don't leave."

Arashen slowly approached, and laid a hand on Naruto's and Hinata's arms. He slowly closed his eyes, and let out some of Inferno's chakra, which entered the unconscious ninjas. Nothing changed, as Arashen pulled back.

"I can't do anything for them. This exhaustion is beyond me. Their fate is up to their will power, and Kami's grace."

Akai came over, and hugged him from behind. The others stood there, unsure of what they should do. Eventually, Gaara spoke up.

"We should leave. The rain can't be doing them any good. We need to set up shelter, and start heading back to the Hidden Leaf."

Kakashi nodded, and summoned Pakkun. The little pug looked around the ruined city, then up at the Copy Ninja.

"Kakashi? What happened here?"

"Nothing much. I need you to report to Tsunade. Mission was success, so far no casualties. Possibility that both Naruto Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuuga may die."

Pakkun looked at the two ninja, and slowly nodded. "That wold be a shame. I hope the kid pulls through." Then he disappeared.

Slowly, and respectfully, the ninja's picked up their comrades, and gently carried them away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Several hours later, and not far from the remains of the Amekage Tower, a pile of debris moved. From underneath it, Sasuke arose, his demon wings shifting the debris.

(A/N: One author/reviewer, named Hektols, said that Sasuke lost his curse mark fighting Itachi, before Itachi died. Is that right? I thought he only lost Orochimaru's influence in him. Doesn't matter much, cuz I needed to give Sasuke enough of an edge, and a way to survive his first encounter with Naruto.)

He released the curse mark, and looked around at the destruction. Inside, something had snapped. He had nothing. His allies, all dead. His revenge against the Leaf, never going to happen. Why? Why were all his plans, his dreams, why were they all foiled? Then, a simple answer came to him. Naruto.

Sasuke felt his anger grow. That blond haired idiot, the dead last in class. That annoying, rude, loud, freak! He had always ruined everything! Now, he had ruined Sasuke's and Madara's plans to destroy the Leaf!

Sasuke's blind rage made him blind to the fact that they wouldn't have been able to control the Demon King, and he felt that all of his problems were because of Naruto. He roared to the sky in anger and frustration.

"NARUTO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT, EXCEPT DESTROYING YOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto felt himself drifting in an ethereal plain. He looked around, seeing nothing. Then, suddenly, a figure appeared before him. Naruto gasped. The man before him looked exactly like him, except he was older, and wore the traditional Hokage robes. His eyes were brown, and he didn't have whisker marks.

"Dad?" Naruto asked. The figure nodded, smiling at Naruto.

"Am I dead?"

"No son, not yet."

Naruto looked down. "So I will be?"

Minato Namikaze smiled. "That depends on you. Your body is on the edge of a knife. How it falls, is up to you. You can fight to live, or give into death now. It's all up to you."

Naruto looked up. "What about Hinata?"

Minato nodded. "Same for her. In fact... you could ask her yourself." Minato pointed behind Naruto. He turned, to see Hinata, and a older woman who looked like her, embracing.

"Is that her mom?"

"Yeah. The two of us have been hanging out up here, talking about the good old days. She's waiting for Hiashi, and me, well, I can't wait to see your mom again." Suddenly Minato hugged his son. "Thank you."

Naruto looked at him in bewilderment, as his father began to cry. "For what?"

"For so many things. For becoming a wonderful person. Even with the Kyuubi, you never wanted harm on those who should have treated you like a hero. For rescuing your mother. For being able to understand why I did what I did, and not hating me for it. For so many things. I truly wished I could have been there for you son."

Naruto merely smiled at his dad. He noticed that they were identical in height, which made him smile more. "You were dad. Even if I didn't know it, you and mom were always with me."

Minato hugged his son again, even more fiercely. "I could never be prouder of you, my son. Truly, the world has never know a man like you. You will be the greatest Hokage that has ever been known, or ever will be."

Nearby, Hannah and Hinata were happily chatting with each other, making up for their lost time. Hannah was truly impressed with the woman here daughter had become.

"So, Naruto is the reason for all of this?"

"Yes. He truly inspired me, with his love, and belief in me. I feel that if I hadn't met him, I would have become a submissive wife, to some noble in another country."

"But now, you will be the wife of the Sixth Hokage. Even if he was a nobody ninja, I couldn't ask for a better son in law."

Hinata smiled, as she hugged her mom. She had missed being able to talk to her, the one person in her house who had truly understood her.

Eventually, the two groups met each other, and Naruto and Hinata introduced the other, to their respective parents. They spent what seemed like several hours, talking about stories from their own times. Eventually, Minato looked over his shoulder, at a portal that had opened.

"I'm afraid that our time is up. Me and Hannah must return to Heaven."

"Heaven? I thought you were trapped in the Shinigami?"

"I was, at first. But Kami saw what I did, and felt that I shouldn't be punished for all eternity because I gave my life to protect so many. The same holds true for Sarutobi."

"The old man? That's great!" Naruto hugged his father, and then hugged Hannah. Hinata did the same. Slowly Minato and Hannah faded, as they neared the portal. They both stopped, and turned back to Naruto and Hinata.

"If you both choose to wake up, please tell Kushina and Hiashi that we love them, and will be waiting for them." With that, they disappeared.

Naruto turned to Hinata, and was not surprised to see her starting to cry. He held her, as she sobbed into his chest. Tears started to stream down his face, but he simply let them, as he kissed the top of his love's head.

"Don't worry. They are in a happy place, with all of their friends. We will see them again."

Hinata nodded, and looked up at Naruto. He gave her an encouraging smile, before looking around.

"Now... we just need to find some way of getting back to our bodies."

Hinata looked around as well, but didn't see anything. She sighed. "There is nothing here."

Naruto nodded, and sat down. Hinata joined him. Suddenly, Naruto had an idea.

"We could meditate, and concentrate on our bodies. Hopefully, it would pull us back there."

Hinata nodded, and the two began to meditate, concentrating all their thoughts on their respective bodies. Suddenly, they felt a tug, and they were both yanked from the plain, into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Past the border, and in the Land of Fire, the ninjas had stopped to rest. It had taken two and a half days, but they were finally in friendly territory. They had quickly set up shelters, and placed Hinata and Naruto in one tent. Sakura sat with them, checking them over for any changes. She sighed sadly, watching the two of them.

_I wish it had been me. I would have gladly given my life, just so neither of them had to suffer anymore._

Lee entered cautiously. He sat down, and offered Sakura some food. "How are they?"

"No change. They aren't getting better, or worse."

"Don't worry. Naruto has the flame of determination, unlike any I have seen. And Hinata's has grown strong as well. They will not give up easily."

Sakura smiled. Every since they had started going out, Lee had learned that sometimes it was better to be quiet, and not so loud. She leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Lee. That really-."

Suddenly, the color returned to both Hinata and Naruto. Their breathing became normal. Hinata, almost like on some type of instinct, rolled over, and snuggled against Naruto, while he embraced her to himself. Sakura immediately checked them over.

"Their vitals have returned to normal! Lee, tell everyone, quick!"

Lee raced out, yelling the good news. Seconds later, Kushina was in the tent, looking over her son. Neji joined her, checking his cousin. They both laughed in relief, as they saw the healthier look the two had. Soon, a happy mood was over the camp, and Kakashi sent Pakkun with an update to Tsunade, who had wanted a report the minute Naruto and Hinata's condition changed.

In the Leaf Village, Tsunade grabbed Shizune, and hugged her, as they heard the joyous news. She immediately called all of the Village to the Tower, and spread the news about all that had happened. She told them about the Demon King, and how Naruto and Hinata stopped him, and the Akatsuki. The entire Village stood there, stupefied, then in one giant voice, cheered. Many of them, who had treated Naruto with scorn, felt ashamed at their actions. Others felt joy, as the hero of their Village had proven himself. The Hyuuga's, especially the Elders, felt anger and frustration, as the other hero, Hinata Hyuuga, could have brought the Hyuuga clan fame, if she was still part of it. But Hiashi just was happy that his daughter had become so strong.

The following day, both Naruto and Hinata woke up in a position that neither of them minded: in each others arms. Naruto smiled at his fiancé, and kissed her. They slowly got up, as their limbs felt heavy with exhaustion, and slowly exited the tent. As they did, everyone present cheered, and Naruto found himself, in a hug from his mom.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried."

"I'm okay mom. I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

Naruto looked at her, and smiled. "Dad says hi, and that he really misses you, that he loves you, and can't wait to see you again."

Kushina broke down into tears, and Naruto comforted her. Eventually, she thanked Naruto and immediately began fussing over him, trying to get him to rest. Neji was doing the same thing, saying that he was looking out for his favorite cousin. Hinata smiled, and hugged him for that.

_Two weeks later_

The force of ninjas approached the Hidden Leaf Village. As they did, a call went up from the wall. Almsot immediately, a crowd gathered at the gate. Naruto looked questioningly at his mom, who shrugged.

As they approached, the crowd silently parted, allowing them through. They headed to the Hokage's Tower, passing the entire population of the Village, who bowed in reverend silence as they passed. Naruto found himself confronted by two ANBU.

"Lord Namikaze, we are to lead you and Lady Hyuuga to the Hokage. Pleaser, would you honor us by letting us escort you to her?"

Naruto nodded in bewilderment, and he and Hinata were led to the roof. There, Tsunade and Shizune waited. They both bowed, and smiled at the pair.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuuga. Thank you for coming here. Please, stand here next to me." Tsunade indicated the spot next to her. Then, she turned to the crowd below.

"People of the Hidden Leaf! I present to you, the hero's of the hour, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Hinata Hyuuga, the Legend Warriors of Earth and Sky!"

With that, a mighty cheer, one that could be heard from the Wind Country to the Lightning Country, erupted over the Hidden Leaf. People jumped, waved, cheer, cried, yelled praises, thanks, and apologies to the two bewildered teens. Naruto slowly raised a hand, and waved it, causing everyone to cheer even more. He smiled his fox like grin, and waved more, and Hinata joined in. As his confusion disappeared, Naruto slowly closed his eyes, and let the feeling wash over him. When he was a kid, he had dreamed of this moment. When he would stand here, and the crowd would cheer for him. But he had been alone, with no one to celebrate with. Now, he had friends, family, and a woman he loved. He turned to her, happy as she gained recognition, not as the Hyuuga heiress, but for her own triumphs. He gently tugged her, so she fell against him. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately, in front of everyone. The crowd, hoarse from cheering, managed another great cheer. Tsunade raised her hands.

"In honor of our two heros, this day will be forever know, as Legend Warriors day! Go now, and celebrate!"

The crowd yelled their approval, but didn't move, until Naruto and Hinata came down. They crowded around them, and yelled their thanks and praises. Some wept bitterly, and dropped to their knees, apologizing to Naruto, expecting no mercy for their heinous actions. Naruto would simply help them up, and tell them to forget about it, and go about and celebrate.

(A/N: I know that this might seem unrealistic, but come on. Imagine learning that the world had almost ended, and that you and everyone you cared about had been saved by the one person you had scorned. Imagine that. Don't you think you might be pretty sorry? I know I would.)

The Rookie Nine, their sensei's, Team Gai, Kushina, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Iruka Umino gathered around the two of them. Choji held up his hands. "Celebrate! Let's go get barbeque!"

"Yosh! The flames of youth are burning their brightest today! This is a most glorious day!"

"Indeed Lee! We must celebrate this with all the passion of our youth!"

"This is actually not so troublesome." Shikamaru looked at the stunned faces around him. "What? I don't mind celebrating that the world just got saved. Especially since I get to hang out with this beautiful woman here." He one armed Temari around the hip, pulling her against him.

Naruto laughed. "All right, let's celebrate! I know a great place where everyone can get what they want. Let's go!" He laughed as he led the way, holding Hinata's hand, and chatting with everyone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As night fell, the sounds of celebration echoed outside the Village. No one saw the dark cloaked figure, who sat in a tree nearby.

_They cheer and celebrate, treating that monster like a hero. But I will end him. Then, they will cheer for me, and I will be the hero. Yes Naruto, I will have my revenge, and I will take my rightful place as the hero of the Village._

Sasuke laughed, almost maniacally, as he thought about his revenge.

* * *

**LR: All right! This is it! The next chapter is the last real chapter. I may add the epilogue on to the end of it, or right the epilogue separate. Anyways, my fanfic should be finished next week.**

**Naruto: I guess I have one last major fight, huh?**

**Arashen: My author self couldn't end like this. That teme needs to be dealt with, once and for all.**

**LR: That's right.**

**Naruto: Yeah. But... even if he deserves death, I can't kill him.**

**LR: I've got an idea. (Whispers to Naruto)**

**Naruto: That's great! That is a fate worse than death for him!**

**Hinata: Naruto, what is it?**

**Naruto: Don't worry Hinata. Everything will be fine.**

**Akai: Oh Arashen? Want to go for a moonlight walk?**

**Arashen: (smirks) Just ask me if I want to make out.**

**Akai: You want to make out?**

**Arashen: No. I want to tenderly pull you to me, and passionately kiss you, over and over again. I want to express my love to you through loving kiss after loving kiss.**

**Everyone but Akai: (mouths are hanging open, eyes are huge and completely white)**

**Akai: ...Arashen... I would really like that.**

**Happy couple walk off. Naruto turns to Hinata. **

**Naruto: I've been outclassed.**

**Hinata: (grabs Naruto) Not for long.**

**LR: (anime sweatdrops) Okay, I'm all alone, and there are two happy couples kissing like mad in my house. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!**

**Sister: You don't have a girlfriend?**

**LR: DANG IT! I HATE IT WHEN YOU STATE THE FREAKING OBVIOUS!**

**Please review, and don't cry for me. I will find love...eventually. As for the fight scene, let's face it. I SUCK AT NINJA FIGHT SCENES! I DO! Give me a fight scene between two armies of medieval soldiers, and I will write you a battle like no other. Ask me to do jutsu's and martial arts, and you get fights that take thrity seconds to read. I SUCK AT NINJA FIGHT SCENES! But I'm pretty good at drama, plot twists, and I have a slight ability for romance.**


	21. The Battle of The End

**I'm kinda sad. This is the real last chapter of my first fanfic. It's over. But, I still have more to write. You know what. I really want to thank everyone out there. Everyone of you who decided to click on my story, and read it. It really means a lot. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, the advice, and letting me know what you guys really think. I want to give special thanks to Marchgirl, who helped me get started, Alicia Kawa Uchiha who gave me some very helpful advice, and... you know what? I can't write everyone down. Because I owe everyone special thanks. You all have given me courage that I lack. Anyways, enough of the mushiness. I need to get rolling.**

**Arashen: I had fun. It was cool to be here, and get to hang out with all of you. **

**LR: Right. Well, it's time.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Battle of the End**

Naruto smiled as he strolled through the streets. All around him, people were smiling, and yelling greetings, and "Good Morning", to him. Some of the younger kids were coming up, and asking for autographs. Naruto sighned them with a smile.

"Mr. Naruto? You are trying to be Hokage, right?" One little girl asked.

"That's right. It's been a dream since I was about your age."

"Do you think I could be Hokage?"

Naruto smiled, and handed back her autograph. "Absolutely. Just try your best, and never give up. And the same goes for all of you. Believe in your dreams, and yourselves, and never give up."

All the kids nodded, and ran off. One of them shouted. "Someday, I want to be just like him."

Naruto smiled even more, letting the small pleasure that came from that statement roll over him. Then he continued on his journey, heading for the Hokage's Tower. Tsunade had called for him. He smiled, and leapt onto the roofs of nearby buildings. With a massive leap, he soared through a window, and landed easily next to Tsunade's desk. He caught her trying to sneak a bottle of sake from her desk.

"Hey Granny Tsunade." She gasped and shot up, the sake bottle flying up into the air. Naruto easily caught it, and placed it back on her desk. She glared at him, and grabbed it.

"Don't think that just because you are some big hero means you can still call me that. Show some respect."

"Sure. As soon as you show some respect for your age."

Tsunade growled lightly, before breaking into a smile. "All right. I have a solo mission for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Solo? That's not any fun."

"I know. It's a request, from a small village. They have something for us, but they need someone to escort it. They say it is very important, and needs our best ninja to guard it."

Naruto looked over a map that Tsunade had placed on the table. One small village was labeled. Naruto tapped it. "That the village?"

As Tsunade nodded, Naruto looked over the route to it. His eyes widened slightly, as he noticed one location that he would pass through.

"Tsunade? Do you know anything about this village?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I'll be on my way. Be back as soon as I can." Naruto nodded, and headed out the door. As he exited the Tower, he turned inward to Kyuubi.

_You saw where we will have to go through?_

"**Yeah. Do you think he is still alive?**"

_He has to be. Kakashi is the only other person who knows how significant that place is for me._

Naruto sighed, as he headed to the Namikaze estate. He opened the gate, and walked in through the door. He headed down to the training dojo. Kushina, Arashen, and Akai were having a three way sword training session. Naruto watched as they easily moved from position to position. Nearby, Hinata was reading over a scroll from the Hyuuga techniques. She looked up and smiled as Naruto came up behind her, and hugged her.

"Hey there." Her face became serious at Naruto's straight face. "What is it?"

"Nothing much. I just have a solo mission. I may be away for a few days. Do you think you will be okay?"

She nodded, and gave him an upside down kiss. She gently stroked his face. "I'll be all right."

Kushina nodded. "Don't worry son. Everything will be all right."

Naruto nodded, and went over to the weapon rack, and selected everything he needed. Then he shook Arashen's hand, hugged Akai and Kushina, then kissed Hinata. He headed off, his blue eyes set and determined behind his sunglasses.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke smirked as he waited. He knew Naruto would be coming. That dobe could never refuse a challenge. And when he arrived here, in their special battleground, Sasuke would kill him, and take his place as the hero of the Village. He slowly began to laugh, until it became a evil, maniacal laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto slowed down, as he approached the area ahead. It had been a day since he left the Village. He had immediately recognized his path. It was the same course taken by the Sasuke Retrieval Squad. He had passed the open field, where he had faced against Kimimaro. Now, he was passing through the cave he had gone through while chasing Sasuke. The cave opened up, and he was passing through the woods, until he came to the end of them. He leapt up, onto the head of the statue of the First Hokage. On the other side of the waterfall, on the head of Madara Uchiha, Sasuke stood, waiting. He wore his clothes that he was wearing while he was working for Orochimaru

Naruto shook his head. "The minute I saw where I would pass through, I knew it was you. Not subtle, are we?"

Sasuke indicated the Valley of the End. "This was a perfect battlefield for us. Besides, it seems you were the only one to figure out that the request was a fake."

Naruto bowed his head. "Sasuke... can't we end this? Akatsuki is dead. Itachi is dead. Can't you just... revive your clan, and lead a happy life?"

"Oh, I will. I'm going to kill you. Once the demon is dead, the Village will see me as a hero. I will have all the girls I want. Then, when I become Hokage, I can destroy the Village, and make it in my own image.I will have revenge for what was done to my clan."

"Your clan brought it upon themselves! Itachi wiped them out, because they were holding him back! You told me so yourself!"

Sasuke's face contorted into rage. "Wrong! The Leaf ordered the Uchiha's destruction! They thought that it was theUchiha's fault Kyuubi attacked the Village, and decided to wipe them out!"

Naruto shook his head. "If that is true, then the Leaf is responsible for the Uchiha's death. But only if the Uchiha were a threat to the Village! As for Kyuubi, it was Akatsuki's fault that he attacked the Village! They used Orochimaru to enrage him by sealing his family in a summoning contract! Orochimaru posed as a Leaf ninja, and Kyuubi attacked the Village in revenge. It was Akatsuki's fault for Kyuubi's attack!"

Sasuke's shook his head in rage. "Lies! The Kyuubi attacked on a whim! Madara told me the truth!"

"HIS truth! But I have the memories of Kyuubi, and his family to prove it! You only have the word of a traitor!"

"ENOUGH! I brought you here to fight me! So, fight me!"

Sasuke leapt at Naruto, and landed on Fist Hokage's head. He rushed forward, his fist clenched. Naruto also rushed forward, his own punch ready. They were about to collide, when Naruto suddenly ducked, and his fist slammed into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was blasted backwards by the force of it, and he crashed into the water below. Naruto, keeping himself stuck to the statue, rushed down at incredibly high speed. Sasuke crawled out of the water, and looked up at Naruto, his Sharingan activated. He ran through several handsigns. "**Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Justu!**"

Sasuke fired several bursts of fire at Naruto. He dodged most of them, but one exploded in front of him. He jumped over it, as shards ripped his cheek, and parts of his coat. He landed on the water, as Sasuke continued more handsigns. "**Fire Style, Fire Spitfire Jutsu!**"

He unleashed a steady stream of fire bursts at high speeds. Naruto quickly performed his own handsigns. "**Water style, Water Wall jutsu!**" The water at his feet rose up, and formed a curved wall ahead of him. The fire impacted against it, and created a thick screen of steam. Suddenly, three kunai's flew out. Sasuke dodged two, but the third ripped his left shirt sleeve, and cut his arm. He glared at the steam. Four Naruto's suddenly rushed out, with Katana's drawn. Sasuke drew his own sword. The first Naruto came up, and slashed at Sasuke's head. He ducked, slashing through the Naruto, and it poofed into nothing. Sasuke stabbed the second clone. The other two converged on him, but before they could strike, he used his Raikiri on his body, shocking both the Naruto's. They both disappeared, and Sasuke smirked.

"Is that the best you can do, dobe?"

Suddenly, he felt his ankles being grabbed. He was dragged under water, and a fist drove the air from his lungs when it connected with his stomach. Naruto proceeded to pummel Sasuke, before delivering a massive kick, which shot him through the surface. Naruto quickly surfaced, and climbed to his feet. Sasuke was coughing water out of his lungs, as he was on his hands and knees. He looked up at Naruto. "How can you use Water jutsus? I thought you have a wind affinity."

"That's what you heard? That was the old me. The me who pretended to be an idiot, so as not to be killed by the Village. The me who didn't know who his family was. The me who only had half of Kyuubi's chakra."

Naruto held out one hand. Suddenly, lightning crackled in his hand. "The minute I had the rest of Kyuubi's chakra, I gained his affinities for all the elements, and every jutsu Kyuubi had ever learned, and ever seen."

Sasuke watched, as Naruto released the lightning. He climbed to his feet, and got back into his ready position. Naruto readied his sword. The two stood for several moments. Then Sasuke unleashed his ranged Raikiri. Naruto blocked it with his sword, and unleashed a blast of wind from his hands. Sasuke dodged to one side. Naruto formed Rasengan, and rushed forward. Sasuke dodged to one side, grabbed Naruto's arm, and flipped him over his back. Naruto twisted, throwing Sasuke off balance, and threw him. Sasuke landed on his feet, and lashed back with his foot. Naruto grabbed it, and elbowed him in the knee, causing Sasuke to cry out in pain. He slowly stood up, his Sharingan shifting into Mangekyou form. "I guess I will need this then."

He looked up at Naruto, who was tapping his sunglasses. I don't think you will be able to get me with Tsukuyomi while I have these on. I had them made to deal with genjutsu's like it. It just reflects them."

Sasuke smirked, then rushed forward. Naruto blocked his punch, then grabbed Sasuke's foot, as he tried to connect with Naruto's stomach. Suddenly, the other foot came around, and smacked into the side of Naruto's hed. The sunglasses went flying off. As Naruto came back around, he found himself looking into Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan. Suddenly, the world went ultra violet. He found himslef tied to a post. Nearby, Arashen, Akai, Kushina, and Hinata were tied like he was. Four Sasuke's appeared. Each carrying a sword. Naruto struggled against his bonds.

"NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The Sasuke's smirked, as they suddenly stabbed the other four. With a shudder, they all slumped, bleeding to death from their wounds. Naruto struggled, crying the whole time. Sasuke smirked. "Only 9,999 years, 11 months, 364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go."

Naruto collapsed on the water, gasping. He had experienced watching his loved ones and friends being killed for 10,000 years. In reality, it had been 10 seconds. Sasuke smirked, as he raised his sword. "You were always dead last. And you always will be."

As he struck, Naruto's fist grabbed the blade of the sword. The fist was covered in gold chakra, and that chakra spread across his body. It formed into the fox mantle cloak. Nine tails burst from the back of the chakra cloak. Naruto raised his head, tears flwoing from his eyes, which were a dark red gold with anger.

"You... you killed everyone I cared about. **I'm going to kill you!**"

Naruto suddenly broke the sword, and kicked Sasuke. He flew into the stone cliff. Naruto rushed after him, extending a chakra claw. It grabbed Sasuke, and crushed him into the statue of Madara. The force actually caused the statue to collapse, and Naruto screamed his anger into the air. Inside Kyuubi roared.

"**Naruto! Get a hold of your self! You're not ready for this much power!**" Kyuubi immediately began drawing back his power. The fox mantle withdrew, and disappeared. Naruto slumped on the water, mentally exhausted.

_... Kyuubi...? What happened?_

"**I wasn't able to intercept the Tsukuyomi. He made you experience something.**"

Naruto remembered in an instant. He slowly stood up, and looked to the rubble of the statue. It was completely still. He sighed, and turned away. Suddenly, Sasuke burst from the debris, his curse seal activated.

"You think it is that easy?! You can't beat me! I am Sasuke Uchiha, last of the invincible Uchiha clan!"

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, stop this! Just go, live a happy life!"

"NO! Not until I have proven that I am the strongest!" Sasuke charged up his demonic version of Chidori. He swooped down at Naruto.

"DIE!" Sasuke swung his fist forward. Naruto dodged to one side, and grabbed Sasuke's foot as he flew past. He smashed Sasuke into the water, before swinging him around, and releasing him. Sasuke crashed into the cliff, and fell to the ground. In an instant, Naruto was over him.

"I gave you the chance to leave, and live what life you saw fit. It's too late now." Naruto began performing handsigns. He ended on one Sasuke had never seen. It looked like a Buddhist sign of prayer. "**Sealing technique, Chakra Removal!**"

Naruto's shot his hand out, and placed it on Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, Sasuke screamed in pain, as a blue energy pulsed out of him, and up Naruto's arm. The curse seal receded, and disappeared. The Sharigan disappeared as well. Naruto removed his hand, and Sasuke slumped forward. Naruto backed up, and fell onto his butt, exhausted. Sasuke slowly looked up, panting.

"What...what did... you do to me?"

"I... I took away your chakra. You'll... never be... able to use... jutsu's again."

Sasuke eye's widened. "No. NO!"

Naruto nodded. " Yeah. Now... you will never... be able... to reform... the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke screamed to the sky. Naruto slowly stood to his feet, as he caught his breath. "Now, you will be nothing. No one will ever remember the Uchiha Clan, or Sasuke Uchiha. And the last user of the Sharigan will be Kakashi Hatake. You will be nothing but another civilian, leading a civilian's life."

"NO! How dare you! Why!"

"Death would never cause you to suffer like you have caused others. You need to know what it is like to suffer, like I did when you betrayed me. Like how Sakura did when you betrayed her. Like how Kakashi felt when his star student betrayed him for power. Now, you will never have the power you crave. You will never be able to fufill your dreams. And that, Sasuke, is the greatest torture in the world that you could suffer."

"You're a coward! A weak, foolish, monster!"

Naruto turned away. "I leave you with this. Imagine how much power you could have had, if you had stayed in the Leaf, and waited until I found the truth out about my heritage. I could have taught you things about the Uchiha that even your brother didn't know. Goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto leapt away, as Sasuke screamed to the heavens. Naruto shut his ears, as he listned to the scream of the man he once considered as close to him as a brother. He shook his head, and headed back home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stood before Tsunade a day later. His cheek had healed moments after he had left Sasuke, and he had repaired his coat. He had cleaned himself up enough, so no one would ever suspect that he had been in a fight. Tsuande looked him over.

"So, the mission was a fake?"

"It would seem so. There was no village, or item. So, I came back."

Tsuande sat back. "Well, I guess that was a waste of time. Sorry about that."

Naruto smiled. "Don't be. It gave me some major time to think, and appreciate a few things. If you will excuse me, I have some people to get back to."

Tsuande nodded, and Naruto ran off. He used the Hiraishin to get back to his home. Hinata was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. She looked up as Naruto stood in front of her. He sat, down, pulled her onto his lap, and began to kiss her. She smiled, and hugged him. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just really love you. You know that?"

Hinata looked at him questioningly. "Naruto? Is everything all right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Everything is just fine now." He kissed her again, and they snuggled down togehter. Kushina came over, and ruffled her son's hair. Arashen and Akai, caming up from the dojo, saw Naruto and Hinata, and headed to Arashen's room, with a gleam in both of their eyes.

(A/N: Not that gleam. A serious, passionate, making out gleam)

Naruto sighed happily. This was his family now. This was his life. And, he couldn't be happier.

**Epilogue**

Naruto looked over the Village from the window of the Hokage's office. His office. Four years ago, when Naruto had turned twenty three, Tsunade had announced that when she retired, she would name Naruto as her successor. He had stood there for one full minute, in shock. Then, he had promptly fainted. He smiled at the memory, as he watched the people go about their business. Today would mark the eleventh year since that day when he had fought Sasuke.

Shortly after their battle, reports from ANBU had come in that they had found Sasuke's body in a village to the north of the Hidden Leaf Village. Apparently, he had tried to kidnap the daughter of the local mayor, and rape her, thus gaining entrance to the mayor's family. A young guard had caught and killed him. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke should have gone on to lead a simple life. But instead, his lust for power had killed him.

Naruto turned as the door to his office opened. He smiled as Hinata entered, holding the hands of their twin five year old children. Both had blond hair, and the Byakugan. The boy, Sumairu, hugged his dad's left leg, and gave him one of the smiles that had inspired his name. The other one, a girl named Kietsu, came over, and tugged on her dad's Hokage robe. He leaned down, and picked her, and Sumairu up, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. He kissed Hinata as she came over.

"So, what have you all been up to?"

Sumairu bounced up and down excitedly. "Momma took us to the playground. We had fun with Miko, and her puppy."

"Oh, so Ino and Kiba were there? How is there daughter?" He asked Hinata.

"She's fine. She really takes after Ino in looks, but Kiba in personality."

Behind them, Naruto's oldest child walked in. The ten year old girl had long dark blue hair, like her mom. But she had her dad's eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. She had been born with some of Kyuubi's chakra, which gave her increased senses and healing rate, as well as a massive amount of chakra. But Kyuubi reassured Naruto that she wouldn't be harmed by it, as she couldn't utilize the Fox Mantle without having Kyuubi, or one of his skulk sealed in her.

Naruto smiled at her. "Well Kiseki, how was the Academy?"

Kiseki smiled. "It was good. Me and Saisho got the highest grades on the test today."

Arashen stuck his head in. "That's what Saisho said. Except that you beat him."

Arashen walked in, with his wife, Akai. Behind them, their ten year old son, who had red hair and blue eyes, blushed as he spotted his friend. She blushed in return, and the two looked away from each other. All the adults nodded in a knowing manner. Naruto smiled, at the thought of his daughter with his best friends son.

"So, we on for tonight? "Arashen asked, as he let Sumairu touch the hilt of his sword. Naruto nodded.

"My mom and Tsunade both agreed to babysit. Of course, that means that when we get home, Tsunade will whine about how my kids beat her in every game they play. I guess they got my luck."

Everyone laughed, except the twins. They just smiled, not understanding anything except that they would be with their two grannies. Naruto put the twins down, much to their disappointment.

"Daddy, I wanted to stay in your arms."

Naruto kissed little Kietsu on the forehead. "I know sweety, but daddy has a lot of work to do. But tomorrow, I'll spend the whole day with you two. How does that sound?"

The two kids nodded happily, and chased each other out of the room. Naruto reached out, and pulled Hinata to him.

"They really are your kids."

Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze kissed her husband's cheek. "They have plenty of you in them."

Naruto smiled, and kissed her on the lips. Both Kiseki and Saisho gagged, and quickly left. Arashen just smirked, while Akai giggled. "You two can do plenty of that later."

Hinata giggled as she pulled away. "Oh, I think we're going to do more than that tonight."

Naruto's eyes widened. He immediately performed his trademark jutsu, and five more clones of him appeared. "Let's get this paperwork done!"

The clones nodded, and got to work. Naruto leaned towards Hinata's ear. "I'm looking forward to tonight, Misses Namikaze."

Hinata giggled, and slipped out of Naruto's grasp. She shook her finger at him. "Not till tonight. You will have to wait."

She smiled at him, then left. Arashen and Akai suddenly found themselves being herded out of the office.

"All right, all right, we're going! Don't forget, reservations are for seven!"

Naruto nodded, and closed the door. He smiled, as he thouht about his wonderful friends, his beautiful wife, his loving mom, his happy children, and the hundreds of other people who now were a part of his life. He sighed happily, as he sat down at his desk, and got back to his paperwork, humming happily. In Naruto Namikaze's life, all was wonderful, and as it should be.

* * *

**I'm reading this, and it just doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is. But, it is done. For all you Sasuke haters out there, I'm sorry, but Naruto just couldn't kill Sasuke.** **But, Naruto made Sasuke suffer a worse fate, and in the end, he still died, so I hope you all are happy. This is the end of my first fanfic, and I want to thank all of you for your encouragement, and for sticking with me. Coming out in the next few days will be my next fanfic, ****The Fox Knight****. Check my profile page for more. Thank you all again, and may you all be successful in whatever you choose to do.**

**Last bit. I would like to wish a Happy Birthday to Wandering Wonderer**, **who is having a birthday this month. Happy Birthday, and here is to many more!**

**Leaf Ranger, out.**


End file.
